Harry Potter e a neta de Voldemort
by Thaty Shinoda
Summary: Uma nova garota entra em Hogwarts vinda de uma escola espanhola e Harry e seus amigos logo viram amigos dela e tambem descobrem uma garota de sua turma grifinória pra quem antes eles não ligavam, a partir dai o enredo se desenrola...
1. A viagem a Hogsmeade

b Capitulo um-A viagem a Hogsmeade /b 

Sabrina estava feliz por ir morar com sua avó, Penny. Ela era uma velhinha meio gorducha, de cabelos brancos, muito espirituosa e divertida, que sempre achava um jeito de anima-la. Ela ainda lembrava de quando Cedrico morreu e de como a avó a havia consolado de suas lágrimas incessantes.

De repente, lágrimas começaram a rolar por sua face. Lembrar de Cedrico sempre a deixava triste, porque sempre lembrava dele sorrindo, acariciando seu rosto e dizendo o quanto tinha tido saudades dela enquanto estudava. Ela passou os dedos sobre o colar mágico em forma de meio coração que ele lhe dera e lembrou de quando ele o tinha dado logo no começo do namoro. Naquele dia eles estavam numa praça, e isto foi antes dele voltar para Hogwarts.  
i -Este é o meu coração.-disse ele - Você vai ficar com um pedaço dele quando eu partir e, quando estiver com saudades, é só ir se deitar e antes de dormir olhar para ele, que eu estarei sempre aqui te esperando. Ok?  
-Isso se você não estiver muito ocupado com outra garota... - dissera ela em tom divertido.  
-Sá, NUNCA vai existir nenhuma outra garota.  
-Ah tá que você, bonitão desse jeito, não vai arranjar nenhuma substituta para passar o tempo não é? Hahaha. ( hahaha? Pobrezinha, mal sabe ela...)  
-Você sabe que é insubstituível.  
-Olha que assim eu vou ficar convencida, hein? Mas falando sério, eu vou olhar para esse colar toda hora, porque eu vou ficar com muitas, muitas, muitas, muiiiitas saudades...

Silêncio...Então Cedrico a puxara para si e a beijara doce e amavelmente. /i 

A lembrança do beijo dele a fez chorar mais ainda; seu hálito doce, seus lábios macios, o jeito com que ele a abraçava. Cedrico havia sido seu primeiro e único namorado e ela lembrava o quanto o amava e o quanto ele a amava também.

Lembrava, ainda, o quanto amava seu pai, falecido há poucos dias. Aliás, era por isso que ela estava indo morar com a avó. Seu pai havia sido morto exatamente por quem matara seu doce Cedrico, LORD VOLDEMORT, e ela escapara aparentemente muito fácil de suas mãos. Diria até fácil demais, já que o cruel Lorde das Trevas (e ela tinha certeza disso) a tinha visto dentro de casa, e simplesmente fora embora. Não entendia como uma pessoa tão sem coração podia poupar uma garota. Mas afinal, ele tinha levado seu pai e Cedrico, e ela prometera a si mesma que acabaria com este Lorde ridículo.

Sabrina era diferente das outras pessoas que não ousavam nem sequer falar o nome dele: ela simplesmente não o temia. As pessoas a sua volta sempre a censuravam por falar assim tão mal daquele patético Lorde, diziam que um dia ela iria se arrepender de sua ousadia. Mas ela não achava que um cara tão covarde a ponto de tentar matar um bebê, como aconteceu com Harry Potter, e de travar com seu pai uma luta injusta, merecia ser tão temido. Porém era só ela tentar explicar o que achava para as outras pessoas que elas se afastavam, temendo que ( Mas que coisa ridícula , ela pensava) ele aparatasse ali naquele instante. Será que elas achavam que ele tinha alguma espécie de anteninha para detectar quando falavam mal dele?

Nesse momento ela começou a rir, imaginando aquela horrível cara de cobra com olhos vermelhos que ela havia visto, sentado no seu "trono" (se é que me entendem) surpreendido pelas suas duas anteninhas saindo da cabeça, vibrando, fazendo barulhinhos do tipo Bib, Bib e rodando para os lados como um sonar. Realmente esta visão era bem engraçada.

A única pessoa que ela conhecia que, igual a ela, não tinha medo de falar o nome do tal Lorde das Trevas (e de zoar com a cara dele também) era Morgana Summers, que apesar de morar bem longe, na Inglaterra, era sua melhor amiga - e não só pelo fato de ser prima de Cedrico, não. Aliás, fora ela que o apresentara a Sabrina. As duas já se falavam há muito tempo, por correspondência, quando Morgana foi fazer sua terceira visita à Sabrina e levou Cedrico junto. Foi amor à primeira vista.

As duas se divertiam muito quando se visitavam, e pareciam irmãs, apesar da grande diferença (quer dizer, ex-grande diferença). Sabrina era uma ruiva de olhos verdes, rosto perfeito e corpo exuberante, parecia uma atriz de cinema bruxo. Enquanto Morgana era morena de olhos castanho-escuros, usava uns óculos quadrados fundo de garrafa (com 10 graus de miopia) e aqueles aparelhos tipo capacete. E ainda era gordinha, parecia um mostro de cinema bruxo.

Porém, nas férias do quarto ano, ela finalmente tinha tirado o maldito aparelho, trocado os óculos por lentes de contato, feito um super-hiper regime bruxo misturado com muita malhação. Tudo porque Sabrina insistiu muito, aliás, isso havia ajudado as duas juntas a superar a morte de Cedrico. Tudo, é claro, com a ajuda também dos carinhos da vovó Penny. Resultado: a troca de um guarda-roupa, que antes era manequim 68, por um novinho tamanho 38, o que, cá entre nós, é um milagre em tão pouco tempo.

Morgana também era um grande motivo para Sabrina estar feliz por se mudar para Hogsmeade, e morar com a avó. Afinal, as duas estudariam juntas em Hogwarts, e seriam "A dupla imbatível".

_ i 'A dupla imbatível' Papai costumava falar isso", /i _ lembrou ela, voltando a chorar_.   
-Estação Hogsmeade. _

Ela enxugou as lágrimas e disse:_  
-Bom, é aqui que eu desço.  
_

Ao descer do trem, Sabrina encontrou exatamente o que pensava que ia encontrar: vovó Penny com um belo sorriso (e ela tinha certeza de que quando chegasse em casa biscoitos estariam a esperando).  
-Docinho- disse a avó a abraçando.  
-Ah...Vovó, que saudades.  
-Como foi a viagem?  
-Foi tranqüila, vovó. Só no começo é que eu me preocupei, porque tinha um bruxo bêbado na cabine ao lado que gritava toda hora dizendo que ia se matar. Mas ele desceu em Paris, ou melhor, jogaram ele em Paris. O resto da viagem foi tranqüilo.  
-Hum...e dá pra ver na sua carinha que você chorou muito...  
-Não dá para esconder nada da senhora, não é vovó?  
-Senhora? Você esqueceu que eu estou na flor da juventude? -disse vovó Penny com uma cara indignada, que logo mudou para uma gargalhada.

Sabrina começou a rir também. Realmente sua avó sabia a animar.  
-Bom, então vamos indo, eu ainda tenho que passar na loja de animais mágicos do povoado para apanhar a Trude (Trude era a coruja de sua avó. Ela era dourada, com pequenas manchas negras no peito). Ela foi levar uma carta para sua tia-avó Corina, aquela irmã de seu avô que mora numa montanha com um dragão. Bem, o problema é que o tal dragão estava irritado no dia e perseguiu a Trude por em volta da montanha até sua tia chegar para freia-lo. Resultado : minha pobre corujinha toda queimada. A sorte é que ela é de uma espécie de coruja resistente ao fogo, senão agora não teria mais Trude para contar história.  
-Vovó, quantos anos Trude tem? Eu sei que ela é mais velha que eu, porque a senhora me disse uma vez que quando eu nasci, ela fez a maior algazarra e piou bem alto durante o parto da minha mãe, que estava acontecendo no St. Mungos. Mas a senhora nunca me disse quantos anos ela tem.  
-Sabe que nem eu sei direito quantos anos ela tem? Bem, deixa-me ver... seu avô me deu ela antes de seu pai ir para Hogwarts, ele tinha onze anos. Quando você nasceu seu pai tinha vinte e três anos e já se passaram quinze anos, então, me corrija se eu estiver errada, mas ela tem vinte e sete anos não?  
-Se papai tinha trinta e oito anos, menos onze... é, é isso mesmo.  
-Eu nunca fui boa em matemática.

Neste momento elas chegaram a loja e empurraram a porta de vidro para entrar. Sabrina olhou para o balcão e lá viu um rapaz de mais ou menos dezesseis anos conversando com uma mulher muito mais velha, eles pareciam estar discutindo baixinho, pois a cara da mulher estava com uma expressão de muita raiva. Quando a mulher as percebeu, parou de falar com o garoto e voltou suas atenções para elas.  
-Bom dia, senhora Jackmen.  
-Bom dia, senhora Lair. Desculpe, mas eu estava tentando explicar para esse meu filho irresponsável que ele não pode deixar seu cão gigante passear pelo povoado sem correntes.  
-Mas mamãe, Brutus é um cachorro inofensivo, ele não vai fazer mal a ninguém! E ele fica angustiado quando está preso, e me dá dó ver ele tão triste. Deixa eu soltar ele, vai...  
-Já disse que não. E vá pegar a coruja dá senhora Lair- O garoto então parou e olhou para trás como se só agora tivesse percebido que havia mais pessoas lá. Seus olhos caíram automaticamente em Sabrina, fixando-se nela por alguns instantes.

i "Deve ser porque sou nova aqui" /i , pensou ela. Mas no seu íntimo ela sabia que não era por isso.  
-Ah, esta deve ser sua neta que veio da Espanha, não é senhora Lair? -disse a senhora Jackmen, percebendo o olhar do filho.  
-É, esta é Sabrina, ela é muito bonita, não é?-disse vovó Penny, olhando divertidamente para o filho da senhora Jackmen.  
-Vovó...-Sabrina estava muito vermelha, quase como seus cabelos.  
-Sua avó não mentiu-disse o garoto se afastando. Também muito vermelho.  
-Ela também vai para Hogwarts? - perguntou a senhora Jackmen, apontando para trás do balcão - Fillipe está no sexto ano de lá, na casa da Lufa-Lufa.

Neste momento o garoto voltou com a gaiola de Trude com a coruja piando lá dentro (Trude odiava ficar presa).  
-Lufa-Lufa! Você conheceu Cedrico? - Sabrina perguntou fervorosamente para o garoto  
-Diggory? Eu não falava muito com ele. De onde o conhece?  
-Minha neta é uma velha "amiga" dele - disse vovó Penny abraçando Sabrina, que estava com uma cara triste - Bem, então vamos indo Sá, Trude já está impaciente. Tchau, Senhora Jackmen. Fillipe.  
-Tchau- disse a senhora Jackmen.  
-Espero que nos encontremos em Hogwarts, Sabrina - disse Fillipe antes delas fecharem a porta do estabelecimento. Quando elas partiram, Fillipe olhou para a mãe e disse:  
-Uau! Preciso mandar uma coruja para os meus amigos. Mamãe, já volto. - E dizendo isso saiu para o fundo da loja.  
-Adolescentes...- disse a senhora Jackmen.

-Parece que você já fez sucesso! - disse vovó Penny logo depois de sair de braços dados com a neta pela porta da loja. O sorriso dela era de orelha a orelha.  
-Eu não acho vovó, ele só estava curioso porque nunca tinha me visto por aqui, só isso!  
-Como você é modesta, não? Você sabe o quanto é bonita, não é Sabrina? E não ouse dizer que não se acha bonita! - disse ela quando viu que Sabrina ia abrir a boca para falar exatamente isso - Não despreze o serviço de seus pais. Sabia que eles estavam inspirados quando te fizeram?  
-Vovó... Hei, porque nós estamos indo por essa rua, sua casa não é para a esquerda vovó?  
-Primeira surpresa. Eu fiz uma pequena mudança, vendi aquela casa para comprar uma maior. A outra não dava para nós duas, você sabe, ter adolescente em casa exige certo espaço, não é meu bem? - disse ela beijando a mão dá neta  
-Mas a senhora gostava tanto daquela casa, vovó.  
-Não, eu gosto do lugar que você gosta, meu anjo. E espere até chegar lá, aquela casa é adorável. Tem um jardim imenso, cheio de flores, e uma varandinha com balanço do jeito que você gosta. E é grande o suficiente para fazer várias festas e...  
-Se eu a conheço bem, a senhora só a comprou por isso, né vovó?  
-Não! Você precisa ver como ela é espaçosa por dentro, você vai adorar. Fique quieta Trude, eu já vou te soltar.  
-Vó, posso te fazer uma pergunta que já está rondando minha cabeça faz tempo?  
-Claro, Sá. Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
-Não, eu só queria saber se o Angel está bem. Sabe como eu não gostei desta história de o mandar primeiro. (Angel era a maritaca que Sabrina havia ganhado de seu pai).  
-Ora, você já vai o ver. Bem vinda a sua nova casa! - disse vovó Penny com os dois braços abertos e estendidos para frente, indicando a casa.

Sabrina parou embasbacada. Realmente a casa era fantástica. Tinha um jardim com rosas de todas as cores, margaridas, papoulas e amores-perfeitos. (" Morg vai adorar isso", pensou ela.) Além de várias árvores, como carvalhos, macieiras, eucaliptos e salgueiros. A casa tinha uma cerca de ferro trabalhado com temas romãnticos e na varanda um balanço de três lugares com estofado florido cor-de-rosa. Parecia o que ela tinha em sua antiga casa, na Espanha.  
-Vovó é tudo tão... Maravilhoso!  
-Eu sei, deu pra ver pela sua cara de boba. Vamos entrar.  
-Eu estou ansiosa para ver como é por dentro.  
-Então o que está esperando? Vamos! -gritou a vovó Penny já dentro da casa.

Se por fora a casa era maravilhosa, fantástica, magnífica, por dentro então, não se tinha adjetivos suficientes. Apesar de sua casa na Espanha ser bem legal, não chegava nem aos pés desta aqui, parecia que ela era encantada para parecer tão fabulosa.

Quando se entrava nela, logo se deparava com uma fonte bem no meio do hall de entrada, onde um querubim de asas brilhantes despejava de um pote dourado, uma pequena cascata de águas cristalinas, que caiam na bacia da fonte entre cristais e pétalas de rosas. O piso e as paredes eram branquíssimos, e quando se olhava para cima se via um céu azul turquesa enfeitado por dois enormes lustres trabalhados em ouro e cristais. Na outra extremidade da sala se via a escada que se abria em duas partes quando se chegava em cima, feita de mármore branco, com corrimões de madeira escura.  
-Eu não disse que era fantástica? Venha, vamos ver a sala de estar - e, dizendo isso, a avó puxou-a para a porta que tinha a direita do hall.

Ao entrar na sala, o queixo dela caiu outra vez. A sala tinha janelas enormes, cobertas por cortinas de seda branca, que iam do teto até quase o chão, onde dava para ver todo o jardim lateral. Nos dois lados da porta havia retratos de duas rainhas, uma com a pele bem branca, vestida de vermelho, com cabelos loiros acetinados presos em um coque perfeito arrematado por um belo grampo. E outra vestida de dourado, com a pele morena, cabelos negros bem lisos e soltos, apenas afastados do rosto com uma fivela também dourada.  
-Buenos Dias! Señora Lair. Señorita.-disse a morena, seguida pela loira:  
-Bon Jour! Madame Lairr. Mademoiselle.  
-Bon Jour e Buenos Dias para vocês também -disse Sabrina.  
-Perdon Miss Lairr, mas se incomodaria, se nos rretirrássemos parra tomarr nosso cáfe?  
-Sim, sim, podem ir, só estou mostrando a casa para sua nova moradora.  
-Ah, entonces esa es la señorita Sabrina. Muy gusto. Yo soy la reina Mercedes IV. De que lugar de la España viestes? Hablas español, no?  
-Eu vivi na cidade de Barcelona por quinze anos, portanto falo espanhol fluentemente. Mas prefiro falar inglês mesmo, se não se importa.  
-Todo bién.  
-Daixe-me aprresentarr tanbã, eu sir Madame Louise Marie. Prazerr, Mademoiselle Sábrrina.  
-Prazerr - disse uma divertida Sábrrina.  
-Ban, entan ate logo.  
-Hasta luego.  
-Até logo-ela disse  
-E aí, gostou delas? Eu as comprei quando fui visitar Paris. Achei que ia gostar.  
-Eu as adorei, aliás, como tudo que vi aqui até agora - disse Sabrina, voltando a observar a sala.

No meio da sala, que era decorada em vermelho e dourado, havia dois sofás com encosto em forma redonda e com detalhes dourados. Em frente a eles flutuava uma TV bruxa, que tinha tela plana vermelha e asinhas douradas. Na extremidade esquerda Sabrina viu uma porta de vidro e perguntou:  
-Vovó, para onde aquela porta dá?  
-Para o jardim de inverno. Quer dar uma olhada?  
-Claro.

Quando abriu a porta, Sabrina se deparou com um enorme jardim com begônias e orquídeas. Uma mini piscina na extremidade Norte, umas mesinhas na extremidade Leste juntamente com um sofá de madeira, com estofado lilás. E, para sua total surpresa e alegria, um poleiro dourado com Trude e outro com Angel na extremidade Oeste.  
-Angel - gritou, indo correndo fazer carinho na cabeça da ave, que de preta ficou cor-de-rosa. Ela começou a cantar uma bonita canção e Sabrina sentou na poltrona à sua esquerda para ouvir. No final, Angel empoleirou-se no ombro de Sabrina e beliscou seu rosto de leve, como num beijo. Sabrina disse:  
-Eu também tive saudades.  
-Ah, que cena linda. Porque você não aprende, hein Trude?-a coruja deu um pio indignado e pousou no ombro da dona, fazendo a mesma coisa que Angel.

Elas saíram da sala rindo e foram ver a sala de jantar, que era a porta do lado esquerdo no Hall de entrada.

A sala de jantar era igualmente bonita. Tinha uma mesa de vidro com pés prateados no centro, e cristaleiras de madeiras nobres cheias de louças de todas as espécies nos cantos. Também tinha a decoração em vermelho e dourado, além dos quadros de nobres e reis franceses, espanhóis, ingleses e portugueses nas paredes. Tinha, ainda, uma porta ao norte que levava para a sala de café, onde a decoração era menos nobre e mais alegre e florida.  
-Falando em café, a senhorita não comeu nada até agora, não é?  
-Ah, vovó eu quero terminar de ver a casa.  
-Não. Primeiro sente aí para tomar seu café, depois agente termina de ver a casa.  
-Mas vovó...  
-Nem mais, nem menos. Ande, sente aí -disse a vovó Penny. E Sabrina sabia que quando a avó dava uma ordem não tinha jeito de contestar.  
-Fique aí sentadinha que eu vou ajudar a Cream a trazer as coisas para a mesa.

Depois de um tempo sua avó vinha voltando com várias bandejas no ar e com o elfo doméstico mais claro que ela já vira na vida.  
-Sabrina, essa é a Cream. Como eu não podia dar conta de uma casa tão grande assim, eu tive que contratar um elfo doméstico para me ajudar e fazer companhia enquanto você vai para Hogwarts.  
-Prazer ama Sabrina Lair. Cream promete fazer tudo que ama Sabrina Lair pedir, tudo, tudo - disse o elfo fazendo uma profunda reverência.  
-Para começar, não precisa fazer reverência quando falar comigo, OK?  
-Tudo que minha ama Sabrina Lair mandar - disse ela se endireitando.  
-Torradas, Sá?  
-Hum ... eu acho que eu quero mais daqueles seus biscoitinhos amanteigados.

E assim elas tomaram seu café da manhã.Quando terminaram, uma Sabrina agora absolutamente ansiosa subiu ao andar de cima com a avó. Elas foram pela escada da esquerda. Na primeira porta do corredor tinha uma biblioteca, já que as duas amavam ler. Eram quatro estantes que ocupavam as paredes até o teto, e um sofá sem encostos na parede da porta, juntamente com uma poltrona ao lado da primeira estante. Ao meio deles havia uma mesinha de cedro com um vaso e uma foto de seu avô e seu pai segurando ela no colo no quintal da casa deles na Espanha. Eles estavam acenando e sorrindo. Sabrina pegou a foto e a alisou, sentindo que lágrimas se formavam, depois a colocou no lugar, limpou os seus olhos e seguiu a avó até a outra sala.

Na primeira porta a esquerda no corredor, tinha um escritório e sala de estudos, onde haviam duas escrivaninhas, uma mesa e estantes cheias de pergaminhos, tintas e penas.

E na última porta do corredor tinha uma sala onde a avó costurava, tricotava e fazia bordados e crochês. A sala era bem confortável, com paredes que, diferentemente do resto da casa, eram floridas e de um rosa bebê. Tinha um tapete branco e felpudo no centro, uma poltrona lilás com encosto de pés e um poleiro ao lado da poltrona. Do lado oposto tinha dois pufes e um poleiro para Angel, além de uma almofada ao lado de um dos pufes. Na sala também tinha um banheiro, todo lilás e rosa-bebê. Realmente essas eram as cores preferidas de vovó Penny.

Elas saíram do corredor, depois de falarem com um cavaleiro de armadura chinês, e subiram as escadas da direita. Um corredor todo cheio de nuvens brancas e azuis turquesa apareceu e elas entraram no primeiro quarto, que ficava à direita. Era o quarto da vovó Penny. Ele era parecidíssimo com a sala de crochê mas, ao invés de só ter uma poltrona, também tinha uma cama com patamar alto, cortinas de seda rosa, um mirante estofado na janela imensa e uma escrivaninha. Além, é claro, da gaiola de Trude e de uma TV Bruxa, que a avó não ficava sem.

A segunda porta do corredor, à esquerda, era de um quarto de hóspedes decorado em azul cobalto, com uma cama, um guarda-roupas e criados mudos. Ao lado havia um banheiro para o uso dos que dormissem neste quarto, decorado no mesmo azul cobalto.

No lado direito do corredor havia duas portas gêmeas, a avó levou Sabrina para a primeira, logo depois da sua. Era seu quarto. Ele era todo em rosa e branco e tinha uma faixa com motivos angelicais em toda a sua volta. Encostada à parede da direita, a sua cama dourada de espaldamar alto, com uma colcha branca e travesseiros de plumas. Cortinas de seda branca caiam do alto do espaldamar como uma cascata de nuvens. Dos dois lados da cama os criados mudos eram de Cedro e continham várias das fotos que ela tinha empacotado, além é logico do seu despertador mágico, que cantava a música com que ela mais se identificaria no dia. Do lado da cama tinha o seu banheiro, ele era todo branco e estrelado com uma banheira quadrada e várias torneiras. Tinha dois crisóprasios enormes de onde caiam águas puras e cristalinas, no lado direito uma pia e do lado esquerdo uma privada. Depois da cama na parede do norte tinha um mirante com janelas grandes e a paisagem conjurada do parque em que beijara o Cedrico pela primeira vez. Mais a esquerda do mirante tinha uma escrivaninha. Na parede ao sul do lado direito da porta tinha um guarda roupa com espelhos por toda a sua surpefície. No lado esquerdo da porta estava a gaiola dourada de Angel. A ave que até agora estava no ombro de Sabrina voôu para sua gaiola e foi beber um pouco de água. Em frente à cama tinha uma porta e Sabrina perguntou:  
-Vovó para onde essa porta dá.  
-Essa é a segunda surpresa. Vem comigo.

Elas entraram pelo quarto e Sabrina viu surgir um outro quarto a sua frente e compreendeu exatamente a quem pertencia o quarto: Morgana Summers. Ela olhou o quarto ele era igual ao seu só que era azul escuro, como a noite e tinha uma faixa de estrelas o rodeando. A colcha era azul cheia de luas e o véu de seda que caia do espaldamar da cama era de um azul bem clarinho. A paisagem conjurada era de uma praia sob a luz do luar, e as mesinhas de cabeceira de Bordo. No banheiro uma espécie de mini cachoeira descia na banheira. E tinha cristais espalhados por todo o quarto. E o último detalhe mais não menos importante, em vez de gaiola tinha uma cama de gato, no lado esquerdo da porta.  
-Esse quarto pertence a minha outra neta.  
-Eu te amo vovó. Eu vou mandar uma coruja para ela agora.  
(Nota das autoras: Você gostaria de ter uma casa assim, não é?)


	2. Primeiros Acontecimentos

-Vamos vovó, assim nós vamos nos atrasar.  
-Calma, Sabrina, é só entrar na lareira. Senta aí e toma seu café direito.  
-Mas vovó, eu não estou com fome, e também não quero perder a hora.  
-Vai ser rápido. E dá tempo de comer antes.  
-Não, eu não estou com fome. Eu vou ver se eu não esqueci nada - disse ela correndo até o hall. Vovó Penny a seguiu com os olhos e disse para a nobre francesa do quadro a sua frente.  
-Danielle, porque será que esta menina está tão ansiosa, hein?  
-Orra Penny, vai serr o prrimeirro dia della em Ogwarts. É narrmal ela estarr ansiousa.  
-Eu não fiquei tão ansiosa assim!  
-Tanbã, você jan tinha as sues irrmãs parra converrsarr, naum?  
-E ela tem a Morgana. Bom, é melhor eu ir antes que ela tenha um infarto. Até logo, Danielle.  
-Vamos, vovó! Tchau Danielle.   
-Até logo parra as dues.

Assim elas entraram na lareira da sala de estar e desapareceram.  
-Ótimo, nós já estamos na estação. Mas cadê a plataforma 9 e meio?  
-Vem comigo -disse vovó Penny puxando Sabrina pela mão - Você está vendo essa parede? Bem, ande rápido em direção a ela sem olhar para os lados e sem parar.  
-Como assim, vovó? Eu vou me estrebuchar nela! Ah, já sei, ela é uma espécie de portal... Como eu não pensei nisso antes? Os trouxas iriam ficar embasbacados! Na minha antiga escola a gente tinha que ir até um deserto e... Bom, lá vou eu - E Sabrina saiu correndo empurrando o carrinho.

Logo ela estava em frente ao trem para Hogwarts com sua avó e Angel, que não parava de dizer bobagens. Até que Fillipe Jakmen, que ela havia conhecido em Hogsmeade, veio em sua direção seguido de perto por um monte de garotos, muitos deles bonitos por sinal. Fillipe era alto, moreno e tinha um belo sorriso.  
-Parece que vem vindo um aspirante a pretendente aí, Sabrina.  
-Vovó, você não tem jeito mesmo!  
-Oi Sabrina, como vai?  
-Muito bem, Fillipe, obrigada - disse Sabrina, e percebeu que os amigos dele ficaram surpresos quando ela respondeu.  
-E então, você já tem uma cabine? Porque se não tiver, você pode ficar com a gente.  
-Não, obrigada, eu já tenho uma cabine. Mais foi muita gentileza sua ter oferecido.  
-Às ordens. Ah, o que foi?-disse ele respondendo às cutucadas de um de seus amigos - Ah, tá. Sabrina, este é David Finster, Carlos Boreanaz, Harrison Glayger e Alecssander Vighty.

_"Hum, esse ai é a cara da Morgana"_ - pensou ela olhando para Alecssander, que devia ter um metro e setenta e cinco. Tinha os olhos castanhos amendoados, lábios carnudos e os cabelos negros espetados para cima.

Ela apertou a mão e deu três beijinhos em todos. Quando eles saíram, sua avó disse:  
-Mas que mentira deslavada, hein? Assim você vai desiludir o menino.  
-Mas não é mentira, eu vou agora procurar uma cabine vazia. Aliás, eu esperava que Morgana estivesse aqui para nós ficarmos na mesma cabine, mas como não está, fazer o quê? Tchau vovó, quando tiver uma visita para Hogsmeade eu mando uma coruja, Ok? - E assim ela se despediu da avó, entrando no trem arrastando o malão pesadíssimo.

Enquanto isso...

Tio Válter tinha acabado de deixar Harry na estação Kings Cross. Logo após entrar na plataforma 9 e meio, o garoto avistou os Weasley e Hermione. Rony conversava com a garota e logo que o viu gritou, acenando com os braços:  
-Harry, Harry aqui.

Harry se aproximou, mas não sem antes ver uma garota morena, que aparentemente estava procurando alguém, passar bem à sua frente, seguida por um garoto muito alto e forte que aparentava estar no sexto ano. Ele não lembrava de tê-la visto antes.  
-Hei, quem será que é aquela garota? Eu nunca a vi antes - comentou com Rony. Mas a garota tinha sumido.  
-Sei lá, deve ser do primeiro ano. E aí, como passou as férias? Recebeu o meu presente de aniversário?  
-Recebi sim, muito obrigado.  
-Eu achei que seria útil para você ter uma capa para guardar a sua Firebolt.  
-E é. Tudo bem, Sr e Sra Weasley? Mione?  
-Tudo bem, Harry - disseram todos em uníssono.  
-Onde estão Gina, Fred e Jorge?  
-Gina saiu daqui a pouco tempo, com Neville...  
-Com Neville, Mione?  
-É, que tem?  
-Nada. E Fred e Jorge?  
-Eles foram procurar uma cabine para nós.  
-Olha, lá estão eles. Estão nos chamando - disse Rony se despedindo de seu pai e sua mãe - Vamos! Mione, você não vem?  
-Claro. Tchau Sr e Sra Weasley.  
-Tchau Mione e Harry. E Rony, se sua mãe receber mais uma coruja de Dumbledore, você vai se ver comigo.  
-Tudo bem, papai, tchau - disse Rony engolindo a seco. Quando ele entrou na cabine disse para Harry - É muito difícil papai ficar nervoso, mas quando fica, sai de baixo.

Nesse momento, quem entra na cabine? Nada mais nada menos que Draco e seus dois goril...quer dizer, capangas.  
-E o que ele faz, Weasley, te deixa sem sobremesa? Vocês têm pelo menos sobremesa naquele buraco onde vocês vivem, não é?  
-Dá pra você calar a boca, Malfoy? -disse Hermione, que acabara de levantar para conter Rony.  
-Oh...que lindo! A sangue-ruim defendendo o namoradinho! Diga Weasley, você não tem vergonha de que uma garota tenha que te defender?  
-Cala a boca, Malfoy, eu acabo com você à hora que você quiser - disse um Rony muito vermelho, ao mesmo tempo de raiva e porque Malfoy tinha dito que Hermione era sua namorada.  
-Não se esqueça que os músculos dos meus amigos aqui valem por dois Weasley. Então somos cinco contra três. Crabbe, Goyle peguem eles!

Mas quando os gorilas iam para perto deles, Fred e Jorge, que tinham saído para ver uma coisa, chegaram abraçando eles pelos ombros e dizendo:  
-Meu amigo Malfoy, que desprazer em revê-lo. Diga, seu pai ainda anda em falta na cama de sua mãe? - Malfoy fez uma cara de absoluta raiva e olhou para Harry, que tinha acabado de se levantar.  
-Agora somos cinco contra cinco, Malfoy. Não que você valha alguma coisa, claro.

Enquanto a confusão rolava, Sabrina, que já tinha rodado o trem inteiro em busca de uma cabine, finalmente arranjara uma vazia no fim do trem, duas portas após a deles, e tentava carregar seu malão até lá. Desistindo, bem em frente à cabine dos garotos, pois o malão estava muitíssimo pesado, ela decidiu pedir a ajuda de algum garoto. Foi aí que ela viu a confusão e ficou na porta esperando uma trégua, mas como a tal trégua não chegava e eles pareciam que iam se catar a qualquer instante, ela resolveu interromper e disse:  
-É...com licença, eu não queria interromper, sabe? Mas será que tem algum homem aqui para ajudar uma dama a levar o seu malão pesado até a cabine?

Todos pararam e olharam para a ruiva de cabelos escorridos e olhos verdes, que estava vestida com uma frente única preta e uma calça jeans clara coladas ao corpo. Automaticamente os meninos deixaram seus queixos caírem.  
-E então, será que alguém pode me ajudar a carregar o meu malão?  
-Claro - disse Malfoy para ela. Sabrina o olhou de cima a baixo. Resolvendo no mesmo instante que o tinha odiado, ela disse:  
-Eu disse HOMEM!

Imediatamente todos começaram a rir, inclusive Crabbe e Goyle. Malfoy olhou para eles com uma cara de sanguinário, o que fez eles pararem de rir e tremerem dos pés a cabeça.  
-Vamos, seus panacas a DAMA prefere ser ajudada por esses pobretões - e dizendo isso ele saiu da cabine seguido por seus dois capangas, que ainda deram uma olhadinha para trás para ver Sabrina.  
-Olha, eu não sei quem é você, ainda, mas só pela quebrada que você deu em Malfoy, já se tornou minha amiga - disse Hermione ainda se matando de rir, e a única que não estava olhando com uma cara embasbacada para Sabrina - Eu sou Hermione Granger e esses são meus amigos Fred, Jorge e Rony Weasley - disse ela, apertando a mão de Sabrina e dando um pequeno tapa no ombro de Rony, que parecia ter acabado de acordar de um transe.  
-Muito prazer - disse ele fazendo o mesmo - E esse é Harry Potter.

Harry pensou, enquanto apertava a mão de Sabrina:

_"Ah não, agora ela vai ficar olhando para mim com uma cara de boba. Meu, eu odeio ser o menino que sobreviveu."_

Mas para sua surpresa, Sabrina disse, indiferente:  
-Prazer, Sabrina Lair. Eu não estou impressionada pelo fato de você ser o menino que sobreviveu, Ok?  
-Como você sabe que eu estava pensando nisso, você lê pensamentos?  
-Não, eu li isso na sua cara. Então, o trem já vai partir, vocês não vão me aju...- Mas antes dela terminar os gêmeos já estavam segurando o malão e perguntando:  
-Para onde?  
-Para a última cabine. Até logo para vocês

Quando ela saiu Rony disse:  
-Era dela que você estava falando, Harry? Porque esta deusa não é do primeiro ano mesmo!  
-Hum, deusa - disse Hermione sentando, com um enorme baque e com uma cara horrível.  
-O que é que deu nela, Harry?  
-Você tem certeza que não sabe, Rony?  
_"É, parece que vamos ter várias deusas esse ano"_, pensou Harry.

-Aqui. Muito obrigada por fazer essa gentileza de me ajudar, Fred e Jorge, não é?  
-Isso mesmo - disse Fred beijando a mão de Sabrina e fazendo uma reverência.  
-Ah, então muito obrigada de novo. Tchau, até Hogwarts.  
-Chame se precisar - disse Jorge tirando um chapéu imaginário.  
-Tá bom - disse Sabrina fechando a porta da cabine.

De repente ela se lembrou de fazer uma pergunta quando os gêmeos já estavam indo embora:  
-Ah, vocês conheceram o Cedrico?  
-Nós não falávamos muito com Diggory. Mas foi o Harry que trouxe o corpo dele-disse Jorge seguido por Fred:  
-É, ele deve o conhecer melhor, por quê?

Sabrina disse desanimada:  
-Nada não, obrigada de novo-e fechou a porta.

Ela pôs a gaiola de Angel no banco a sua frente e falou:  
-Ah, eu desisto Angel, ninguém aqui conhece o Cedrico, eu não pergunto para mais ninguém - nesse instante alguém bateu na porta e uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos amendoados apareceu nesta.  
-Ah me desculpe, mas essa cabine sempre está vazia - disse a garota virando as costa para sair, mas parece que ela havia mudado de idéia no meio do caminho - Eu posso ficar aqui nesta cabine com você? É que as outras já estão todas cheias e...  
-Claro, pode entrar, vai ser bom ter uma companhia além dá minha maritaca. Qual seu nome? O meu é Sabrina Lair.  
-Cho Chang, muito prazer. - disse Cho apertando a mão de Sabrina - Eu nunca tinha visto você em Hogwarts. De que casa você é?  
-Eu ainda não sei, é o meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts - Cho a olhou com os olhos arregalados.  
-Mas quantos anos você tem?  
-Quinze - diante da cara espantada de Cho, Sabrina completou - É que eu fui transferida da escola que estudava na Espanha porque meu pai morreu e eu vim morar com minha avó.  
-E sua mãe?  
-Ela morreu quando eu era bebê.  
-É, sua inconveniente - disse Angel.  
-Pára de falar bobagens, inconveniente é você - ralhou Sabrina - Não ligue Cho, eu não acho triste falar de minha mãe.  
-Cala a boca, você quer atrair aquela coisa ruim.  
-Ah, que gracinha, qual o nome dele? - disse Cho, depois de passado o susto.  
-Pode perguntar pra mim. Eu sei falar. Meu nome é Angel, a seu dispor bela dama.  
-Oh, que gracinha.  
-É, mas às vezes fala demais.  
-Eu também perdi uma pessoa muito querida recentemente. Ele era meu namorado, o Ce...  
-Bom dia, vocês querem comer alguma coisa? - Era a bruxa que vendia doces no trem passando com seu carrinho - Os bolos de caldeirão estão fresquinhos.  
-Não, muito obrigada, minha avó me fez tomar um café reforçado hoje. Se bem que...bom, me dá alguns sapinhos de chocolate. Sabe, como é para mais tarde... E você Cho, não quer nada?  
-Hum, você tem balas de abóbora?  
-De abóbora, deixa eu ver... ah, tenho este último pacote, você quer?  
-Claro, quanto é?  
-Doze nuques. E os sapinhos são dezessete.

As duas pagaram e a bruxa foi embora. Elas comeram as balas e os sapinhos e continuaram conversando, até que um monitor veio dizer para elas colocarem as vestes de bruxo porque já estavam chegando a Hogwarts.  
-Ai, eu estou tão ansiosa para saber em que casa eu vou cair e pra encontrar a Morg também!  
-Morg? Quem é Morg?  
-Morgana Summers, ela é minha melhor amiga. Você a conhece?  
-Ela é da Grifinória, não é?-disse Cho pensando: _"O Cedrico a chamava assim."_  
-Isso. Eu a procurei, antes de embarcar no trem, mas não a achei.  
-Veja...o trem já parou, vamos desembarcar. Talvez você a encontre na descida. Não será difícil vê-la...

Sabrina ficou pensando se este comentário tinha a ver com a "grandeza" da amiga, mas achou melhor não comentar nada.

Quando ela desceu passou os olhos pelo local e percebeu que estava pertinho de casa. Na sua frente, mais adiante, haviam uns garotinhos que deveriam ser iniciantes no estudo da magia. De repente, uma garota morena de olhos castanhos veio correndo em sua direção, gritando:  
-Sabrina, Sabrinaaaa. Espera! - era Morgana - O que você está fazendo aqui?  
-Vendendo cachorro-quente, o quê você acha?  
-Ha, ha, ha, bobona - disse Morgana sarcástica - Eu pensei que você estava brincando quando disse que viria para cá. Mas que bom que você veio, agora podemos ficar juntas todo tempo e...-Morgana olhou para Cho e seu sorriso desapareceu, sendo substituído por um rosto pálido- é o...o...oi, C...Ch...Cho.  
-Viu que bom? Agora já tenho duas amigas em Hogwarts. Você já conhece a Cho, não?  
-É que bom, né? - disse Morgana com a voz trêmula - Eu a conheço sim.  
-Desculpe, mas _eu_ não a conheço.  
-Mas você disse que a conhecia no trem!  
-Não, eu disse que conhecia a Morgana. E essa garota definitivamente não é a Morgana.  
-É...sou eu sim Cho, só que com algumas mudanças.  
-Meu Deus, mas tá muito diferente mesmo! O quê você fez para mudar assim?  
-Tirar o aparelho ajudou muito, né? Aí a Sabrina e eu estavamos na drepê por causa do...bom é uma longa história.  
-Ah, sabe o que eu lembrei, Cho? Você não me disse quem era seu namorado...  
-Ah era o pri...Morgana, cê tá bem?  
-É Morg, cê tá pálida.  
-É, tô ó...ó...ótima. Hagrid, a Sabrina não tem que ir junto neste barco, não?  
-Ah, é mesmo! Você é a aluna transferida, né? Você vem aqui, junto com os do primeiro ano.  
-Ah, mas eu pensei...tá bom, depois a gente se fala - disse Sabrina entrando no barco.

_"Ufa, como eu vou explicar isso para elas sem as magoar? Ah, Cedrico eu disse para você não fazer isso, agora quem se ferra sou eu!"_ -esses eram os pensamentos que rondavam a cabeça de Morgana enquanto ela ia para o castelo com Cho na carruagem.

Quando elas chegaram, Morgana se despediu rapidamente de Cho para evitar mais perguntas sobre Sabrina. E foi se sentar do lado de Pavarti e Lilá, que a olharam como se fosse um extraterrestre.   
-Acho que você errou de mesa aqui é a da Grifinória.-disse Lilá.  
-É mesmo? Então eu acho que estou na mesa certa.-disse Morgana dando um sorriso forçado. Ela estava muito preocupada com o que dizer para Cho e Sabrina para ficar se importando em dar explicações para aquelas duas maritacas interesseiras. _( Angel: Olha a ofensa às espécies, por favor!_ Nota das autoras: _Fica quieto, Angel)_  
-Quem é você? Nós nunca a vimos na sala comunal e em nenhum outro lugar da Grifinória.  
-Então eu acho, que vocês deveriam bisbilhotar mais um pouquinho a vida dos outros. Eu sou Morgana Summers, que por acaso é do mesmo ano que vocês.  
-Morgana! - disseram as duas juntas.  
-Ah, não mesmo! A Morgana é uma feiosa patética, e...-Parvati começou a dizer mais foi interrompida por Morgana furiosa.  
-Escuta aqui garota, patética é você que fica tentando saber da vida de todas as pessoas e que só corre atrás do Harry Potter por causa da fama dele. Francamente, porque eu estou dando ouvidos a você, eu tenho mais com o que me preocupar, sabia? Vá ver se eu estou caçando dragões!

As duas a olharam assustadas. Ela pensou que talvez tivesse exagerado, mas era muito orgulhosa para voltar atrás. E afinal, fora Pavarti que a chamara de patética primeiro.

Morgana ia levantar e sair de perto delas, mas Dumbledore levantara primeiro e parecia que a cerimônia do Chapéu Seletor ia começar, assim ela não teve escolha à não ser continuar onde estava. Sua cabeça só conseguia pensar em uma coisa : _"Como eu vou contar para as duas sem as magoar?"_

Sabrina havia acabado de entrar no salão do castelo. Ela tinha vindo conversando com Hagrid, e ficara sabendo que primeiro Dumbledore iria dar alguns avisos e que depois ela seria a última a ser selecionada para sua casa. O que para ela seria terrível, afinal ela estava ansiosa para saber onde cairia: na Lufa-lufa de seu Cedrico; na Corvinal onde sua avó tinha caído e onde já conhecia Cho; na Grifinória que fora a casa de seu pai e onde Morg estava; ou na Sonserina, a casa de sua mãe?

O fantasma de sua mãe que a atormentava desde que ela se conhecia por gente, tinha aparecido para ela dois dias antes dela vir para Hogwarts e tinha deixado claras as suas intenções de que Sabrina fosse para Sonserina. Esse fato a fez desejar amargamente que não fosse para tal casa.

Logo depois que ela e as crianças haviam chegado ao salão do castelo, um velho de enormes barbas prateadas, óculos em forma de meia-lua e vestes azuis, cheia de estelas e luas levantou. _"Só pode ser Dumbledore"_- pensou ela. Dumbledore se dirigiu a eles com um enorme sorriso e disse:  
-Bem vindos a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, eu sou o diretor Alvo Dumbledore e espero que os anos que vocês passarem aqui sejam bons e prazerosos e que aprendam tudo o que possam aprender para se tornar bruxos bons e competentes. Este ano - ele se virou para o restante dos alunos no salão - teremos várias novidades. A primeira é que teremos uma nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, já que o último professor teve que nos deixar por motivos próprios. Apresento a todos vocês a professora Lilandra Blacklight - Uma mulher de cabelos bem negros rentes à cabeça e olhos azuis claríssimos, com uma expressão maliciosa, levantou de sua cadeira e se deixou aplaudir. Ela usava vestes de bruxo de um tom de azul super escuro e suas longas unhas eram pintadas de vermelho.

Harry olhou para Rony e Mione que estavam sentados do seu lado direito e disse:  
-Ela me dá arrepios.  
-Nem me fale - sussurrou Rony, exatamente quando Dumbledore voltou a falar.  
-A segunda novidade é que a primeira visita a Hogsmeade será no final de semana que vem, e será, como sempre, só para os alunos do terceiro ano para cima. E a terceira mas não menos importante novidade é que teremos este ano uma aluna transferida da escola de bruxaria Corcions, na Espanha, a aluna Sabrina Lair - sem saber o que fazia direito Sabrina deu um passo a frente e todos os alunos (principalmente os garotos) olharam para ela com a cara curiosa e embasbacada ao mesmo tempo - ela está no quinto ano e será a última a ser selecionada para as casas.

Os murmúrios rolaram pelo salão inteiro e Sabrina ficou ligeiramente vermelha. Ninguém percebeu, mas a Profª Blacklight a olhava de uma maneira muito estranha.  
-Silêncio, por favor! - disse Dumbledore levantando os braços - Agora vai começar a cerimônia do chapéu seletor. Profª McGonagall, por favor, assuma daqui.

Assim a Profª Minerva McGonagall trouxe um chapéu com um aspecto bem surrado e depois de ele cantar uma música, ela tirou um pergaminho das vestes e começou a chamar os nomes. Uma a uma as crianças que estavam ao lado de Sabrina foram sendo chamadas e selecionadas para suas casas, sendo recebidas por uma onda de palmas:  
-Anistton, Matt...Lufa-Lufa.  
-Blat, Britney...Sonserina.  
-Journey, Broke...Corvinal.  
-Martinez, Bianca...Corvinal.  
-O'Conell, Robin...Sonserina.-Sabrina estava nervosa, agora só faltavam duas crianças para ser a vez dela.  
-Spolatore, Ludmilla...Grifinória  
-Vighty, Natalie...Lufa-Lufa.  
-Bom, agora que todos os iniciantes já foram selecionados, Srt. Lair é sua vez - disse McGonagall.

Sabrina levantou e o salão ficou em silêncio. Suas mãos tremiam e ela estava absolutamente ansiosa e nervosa. Ela se sentou no banquinho e antes de sua cabeça ser coberta pelo chapéu ela viu Morgana com uma cara que a preocupou bastante.  
-HUM, EU VEJO MUITA CORAGEM E OUSADIA, O QUE SEM DÚVIDA SÃO CARACTERÍSTICAS GRIFINÓRIAS. MAS TAMBÉM VEJO MUITA AMBIÇÃO E VONTADE DE CONSEGUIR O QUE QUER, O QUE SÃO CARACTERÍSTICAS SONSERINAS...NÃO SEI, VOCÊ PODE DECIDIR, PARA QUAL DAS DUAS VOCÊ QUER IR? HUM, TUDO MENOS SONSERINA? TUDO BEM ENTÃO... (Eu já vi algo parecido em algum lugar, e vcs não?)  
-...Grifinória - E um mutirão de aplausos prorrompeu da mesa da Grifinória, juntamente com as vaias e lamurios das outras casas. Sabrina levantou do banquinho e andou em direção a Morgana, apertando a mão de centenas de pessoas antes.  
-Morg, o que foi?  
-Nada, eu estou feliz por você ficar na mesma casa que eu, só isso.  
-Ah, mas há pouco tempo você não estava com a cara muito boa.  
-Impressão sua, agora sente que o banquete vai começar - e assim elas comeram e saíram em direção a sala comunal da Grifinória.  
-Ah, espera Morgana, eu tenho que falar com a Cho.  
-A Cho? Mas ela já foi para seu dormitório.  
-Não foi não, olha ela lá - disse Sabrina apontando para a mesa da Corvinal.  
-Mas se a gente não subir agora, não vamos saber a senha para entrar nos dormitórios. Ah Sabrina, você tem o ano letivo inteiro para falar com a Cho! Vamos, eu não estou a fim de ficar do lado de fora - e dizendo isso Morgana puxou Sabrina pelo braço até o saguão.

Elas subiram as escadarias de mármore, andando pelos corredores e passagens secretas até o retrato da Mulher-Gorda. Quando chegaram lá, encontraram uma garota baixinha, loira e de óculos escuros parada do lado de fora do retrato. Sabrina disse, cobrindo os olhos com a mão:  
-Que sol está fazendo aqui, não?  
-Eu estou com conjuntivite, por isso os óculos. Muito prazer, eu sou a nova monitora meu nome é Roberta Oliveira. E estou aqui para lhes dizer a senha : ela é _Hakuna Matata_ - quando ela falou o retrato se abriu e elas entraram, mas não sem antes Morgana dizer:  
-Ah, passa bronzeador, tá? - e entrou gargalhando com Sabrina na sala comunal.


	3. As palavras carinhosas dos gêmeos

Harry estava conversando com Gina, Rony e os gêmeos Weasley na sala comunal quando avistou as duas garotas gargalhando. Uma ele já conhecia, era Sabrina Lair - eles haviam se conhecido no trem e Rony não parara de falar nela um só instante desde que havia sido selecionada para a Grifinória. A outra era a garota que ele havia visto na estação Kings Cross - ela conversava com Sabrina como se fosse irmã dela, mas Harry sabia que isso era impossível, já que Dumbledore não a havia anunciado e Harry sentia que tinha alguma coisa de familiar naquela garota.  
-Olha Rony, aquela é a garota que eu vi na estação, você a conhece?

Rony olhou na direção que Harry apontava e deixou seu queixo cair pela segunda vez naquele dia. Ao lado da exuberante Sabrina estava uma garota de cabelos negros que cacheavam nas pontas e olhos castanho-escuros. Ela também era muito bonita e Rony não a tinha visto na cerimônia do Chapéu Seletor, portanto não devia ser do primeiro ano. E ela também não parecia ser do primeiro ano.  
-Olha, eu não faço a mínima idéia de quem ela seja, mas eu sei que ela acaba de se juntar a Sabrina no primeiro lugar da minha lista de beldades de Hogwarts.  
-Pois é - disse Jorge - as coisas nesse castelo estão melhorando. Olha lá Fred, a amiga da ruivinha gost..., é, quer dizer, da Sabrina. Ela também é bem "bonita", não é?  
-Nossa! Muito "bonita" - respondeu Fred, desenhando um violão no ar.  
-Ah, dá um tempo, vocês só pensam besteiras mesmo! Eu vou procurar a Mione - E Gina subiu as escadas do dormitório feminino batendo os pés. Os garotos seguiram ela com o olhar e quando não dava mais para ver Gina e nem ouvir o barulho de seus sapatos batendo no chão de pedras das escadas, Rony virou para eles e disse:  
-E aí, vamos falar com elas? - todos concordaram com a cabeça e, levantando das poltronas que estavam, seguiram para o sofá que as duas garotas dividiam no outro canto da sala.  
-Oi, tudo bem, Sabrina? - disse Fred.  
-Nossa, você quer um guaraná? - respondeu Sabrina.  
-O quê?  
-Nada não, só uma coisa que eu aprendi quando nós fomos passar férias no Brasil.-disse Sabrina rindo - Hum, deixa eu adivinhar. Vocês querem saber quem é essa garota que está do meu lado?  
-É, na verdade nós nunca tínhamos visto ela aqui, e eu também não vi ela ser selecionada pelo chapéu.  
-Ora, Rony Weasley, isso foi porque vocês estavam muito ocupados com o próprio umbigo e com as garotas bonitas, não é? Vocês não me viram ser selecionada porque eu não fui. Meu nome é Morgana Summers e eu estive estudando com vocês exatos quatros anos letivos inteiros, mas é lógico que eu era muito "imperceptível" para você e esse seu bando de amigos idiotas! - Morgana estava furiosa e encarava todos os garotos, que estavam com o queixo caído e com a cara super pálida de surpresa. Ela ia levantar, mas Sabrina segurou seu braço e perguntou:  
-Morg, relax. Porque é que você está tão brava assim?  
-Me larga Sá, depois eu falo com você - Sabrina soltou o braço de Morgana, que subiu as escadas para o dormitório com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela se virou para os garotos cruzando os braços sobre o tórax, com a cara impassível, e disse:  
-Muito bem, eu conheço minha amiga, qual de vocês já chamou ela de gorda, feiosa, fundo de garrafa ou coisa parecida? - os gêmeos levantaram as mãos com a cara carregada de culpa e Rony disse:  
-Bem, ano passado eu e o Harry estávamos conversando sobre quem queríamos levar ao baile e...bem, eu disse para ele convidar a monstrinha Summers. Eu acho que ela tava ouvindo, né?  
-Você chegou a essa conclusão sozinho? É claro que estava.  
-Mas todo mundo chama ela assim, como eu ia saber que ela não gostava?  
-Fácil, você gosta quando te xingam de mandioca, por mais que esteja acostumado?  
-Mandioca? Nunca me chamaram assim!  
-Não? Vermelho por fora, branco por dentro? - Rony negou com a cabeça - Então é só comigo que eles usam isso. Bem, e cabelo de fogo, super ruivo boy, boneco de milho, Charizard?  
-Bom todos os outros sim, mas Charizard, o que é isso? É de comer?  
-É um desenho trouxa. O Charizard é um dragão que cospe fogo conforme seu mestre manda. Mas você gosta dos outros?  
-Bem, na verdade não.  
-Então fechou. Viu como é interessante ter apelidos idiotas? E você dois, do que chamaram ela?  
-Na verdade - disse Fred - fomos nós que inventamos o "monstrinha", e também a chamávamos de rolha de entupir privada, garrafinha, chuta que é macumba, elefante de duas pernas Summers ... Hum deixa eu ver...  
-Ah - disse Jorge - tinha também: bolinho do Hagrid; explosivin defeituoso; prima do Crabbe e Goyle; lua ambulante;...  
-Ah esse aí é bonitinho, vai... - disse Harry.  
-É, se não fosse o tamanho de tal astro, não é? - disse Sabrina, bastante irritada.  
-...hum e também tinha: a garota super gordurosa; nerd baleiênco; cdf cegeta;...  
-Peraí, ela nunca foi CDF - disse Rony-é até meio burrinha.  
-Olha quem fala...-disse Hermione, que acabara de descer as escadas e havia escutado tudo.  
-Deixa eu terminar, por favor.  
-Ainda tem mais?  
-É, mais alguns - disse Fred - tem o Buda de Hogwarts; dragão de óculos; guerreira japonesa às avessas; irmã do Neville; super, super, super, super, ceguinha; e - ele respirou profundamente - telettubie moreno.  
-Telettubie moreno? - Sabrina estava vermelhíssima, o que fez Harry lembrar de tio Válter tendo um ataque de raiva - realmente eles tinham pegado pesado - Eu te mostro quem é o telettubie moreno - disse ela serrando os punhos. Hermione a segurou bem a tempo de a impedir de pular no pescoço de Fred.  
-Calma, Sabrina. Respira, pronto. Toma -Hermione conjurou um copo de água com açúcar e o deu a Sabrina, que começou a pensar: _"Se lembre da técnica dos números, vamos lá. Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito, nove, dez, onze..._

Finalmente, depois de chegar ao número duzentos e trinta e sete, ela se acalmou e disse para os gêmeos, que a estavam olhando com cara de tacho:  
-Realmente, ela tem motivos de sobra para odiá-los. E se eu conheço bem a minha amiga, vocês vão ter que se ajoelhar e se arrastar pelo castelo inteiro para ela perdoar vocês. Mas... bom, eu acho que posso dar um jeito nisso, se vocês prometerem que nunca mais vão inventar esses apelidos básicos para ela.  
-Nós nem temos mais motivos para isso, a não ser que ela odeie ser chamada de gost... - Harry deu um pisão no pé de Jorge - ai, Har...ah, quer dizer, linda, legal, maravilhosa, exuberante...  
-É eu acho que desses ela vai gostar muito mais. Então, tá combinado. Eu vou subir agora mesmo para consolar ela. Boa noite, garotos! Hermione, cê vem?  
-Claro, eu vou tentar ajudar e vocês, bem vocês são patéticos e já sabem disso não é?  
-Boa noite, para você também, Hermione - disse Rony.

Mas ela já tinha virado as costas e subido.  
-Garotas ... vai entender. Vamos dormir?  
-Claro, senhor patético - disse Harry.  
-Ela disse vocês, e não só Rony, Harry.  
-Tudo bem. Mas vocês realmente pegaram pesado com a Morgana. Se eu fosse ela, dava um soco na cara de cada um.  
-Nem se você nascesse de novo, Potter - disse Jorge rindo. E eles subiram para os dormitórios deles.

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou com a gritaria e a choradeira de Dino Thomas. Antes de abrir os olhos conseguiu distinguir as palavras: morto, engoliu e mamãe. Harry se espreguiçou e perguntou a Rony, que já estava de pé:  
-Quem morreu?  
-Hum...pelo que entendi o cachorro do irmão dele engoliu a mãe dele. Agora, como é que um cachorro engole uma pessoa, hein? - perguntou Rony a Simas, que também tinha acabado de acordar.  
-Não é nada disso. O cachorro do irmão do Dino engoliu a mãe da gata dele. Reparem no filhote que ele tem nas mãos.  
-Ah...mas Dino, meu velho amigo, a vida é assim : agente nasce, cresce, reproduz e morre. - disse Rony, tentando suavizar a choradeira escandalosa de Dino.  
-É, Rony, eu acho que você não está ajudando muito não, sabe? - disse Harry percebendo que depois das sábias palavras do amigo, a choradeira de Dino havia aumentado.  
-Ok - a nova monitora tinha acabado de entrar no quarto com a cara inchada, sem os óculos para tapar o olho com conjuntivite (que, por sinal, estava horrível) e com uma camisola vermelha que definitivamente era muito decotada e transparente para aquele momento fúnebre- O que está acontecendo aqui, por que tanta gritaria? Longbotton, não é seu sapo de novo, é?  
-Não. O cachorro do irmão do Dino engoliu a mãe da gata dele.-repetiu Neville.  
-Ah...então me desculpe - disse ela abraçando um Dino desconcertado e o levando até a Sala Comunal - Vocês, já que já estão de pé, se apressem para o Salão Principal que eu vou distribuir o horário lá, ok?

Logo que ela saiu, Neville perguntou:  
-Vocês perceberam o decote e a transparência da camisola dela?  
-Neville, você não percebe esses "detalhes" na minha irmã, percebe?  
-Não, eu respeito muito a Gina, Rony.  
-Acho bom mesmo - disse Rony muito vermelho - se não eu ia ser obrigado a te socar agora mesmo. Estou descendo.

E Harry acompanhou Rony, que andava com passos apresados e largos. Quando eles chegaram a mesa da Grifinória, Rony já parecia bem mais calmo e Harry perguntou:  
-Rony, primeiro a Mione disse na estação que a Gina estava com o Neville, depois você acabou de perguntar se ele, bem...se ele "notava" a Gina. O Neville está namorando sua irmã?  
-Meu, cê anda desligado, né? Ainda não percebeu que os dois só andam abraçados e que vivem trocando selinhos por aí?   
-Na verdade eu nunca tinha percebido. E você, o que acha?  
-Eu não tô gostando muito dessa idéia, mas fazer o quê né? A vida é dela. Eu pensei seriamente que ela conseguiria alguma coisa com você, mas parecia que você não se tocava... Aí eu acho que ela partiu para outra.  
-Você tá dizendo que a Gina...  
-Ah, vai dizer que você nunca tinha percebido! Harry, você é muito lerdo quando o assunto é garotas.  
-Olha quem fala, o Sr. amo-a-Hermione-mais-prefiro-morrer-de-ciúmes-do-que-me-declarar-para-ela. Sinceramente eu acho que você não é a pessoa mais indicada para me dizer isso, Rony.  
-Em primeiro lugar, eu não amo a Hermione.- Harry deu um espirro do tipo: mentiiira. Rony lhe deu um sorriso sarcástico e continuou:  
-E em segundo lugar, eu tenho mais experiência no assunto que você.  
-Seu safado! Quer dizer que você andou se encontrando com a Mione de noite e nem me contou! Que belo amigo...  
-Quem foi que disse Hermione aqui?  
-Que outra garota poderia ser? Eu nunca vi você com nenhuma outra garota a não ser a Hermione e a Gina... Cê não foi incestuoso, não né?  
-Cala a boca, Harry, antes que eu o faça calar com minhas próprias mãos. Por acaso você se esqueceu que eu fui no baile com a Padma?  
-É, mas depois de você a ignorar, ela foi junto com a Parvati conversar com uns garotos da Beauxbatons e nem ligou mais para você.  
-Aí é que você se engana. Eu diria até que eu tive uma noite interessante aquele dia.  
-Rony, isso é mentira! Eu vi que depois da discussão com a Mione você foi dormir. E também não acredito que a Padma seria capaz de dormir com você depois de você a ignorar daquele jeito. E se realmente tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, você me contaria.  
-Em primeiro lugar: você viu eu me deitar depois da discussão com a Hermione, mas não viu quando eu saí porque você já estava dormindo. Em segundo lugar: a Padma realmente não dormiu comigo, agente só ficou se beijando e dando uns amassos. E em terceiro lugar: eu não te contei porque eu não achei que fosse uma coisa tão importante, só isso.  
-Mas deveria ter me contado. E aí, como foi que isso aconteceu?  
-Bom, depois de discutir com a Mione eu fui deitar e fiquei um tempo pensando na vida, porque eu não tava com o mínimo sono. Aí eu resolvi dar uma voltinha e tentei te acordar, mais você parecia uma pedra. Então eu desisti e desci para a sala comunal na esperança de encontrar alguém que também estivesse com insônia, mas a única pessoa que tinha lá embaixo era a Morgana, que, como sempre, estava dormindo no sofá com um livro enorme na mão. Eu não falava com ela e passei pelo buraco do retrato para ir dar uma voltinha.

"Fred e Jorge já tinham me dito que depois das festas aqui na escola, tirando as convencionais, o Filch nunca vigia muito, ele prefere ficar dormindo num armário de vassouras no quinto andar. Aí quando eu já tava nas escadarias de mármore, eu ouvi três pessoas me chamarem e virei para ver quem era. Era a Parvati, a Lilá e a Padma. Eu fiquei meio constrangido, afinal eu tinha dado o maior gelo na menina, mas parece que ela não tinha ligado muito para isso, e perguntou porque eu tinha saído do salão sem falar com ela. Nisso a Lilá e a Parvati foram saindo de perto e me deixando sozinho com a Padma. Até aí tudo bem, pensei eu, e a gente ficou conversando sentado na escada. De repente a madame Nor-r-ra apareceu e aparentemente foi chamar o Filch. Eu, que não sou bobo nem nada, sai correndo junto com a garota para gente não levar uma suspensão. A Padma disse que tinha um bom esconderijo para o Filch não nos pegar, e me puxou até uma salinha perto da torre de Astronomia. Eu fui na maior inocência, e quando agente chegou lá ela me disse que sempre tinha me achado um gatinho e me beijou."

Quando Rony disse as palavras "me beijou", nada mais nada menos que Hermione, seguida por Parvati e Lilá, se sentou do seu lado com um baque e disse:  
-Quem beijou quem?

Rony ficou vermelho e olhou para Harry, que negou com a cabeça para dizer que não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer. Hermione perguntou de novo e ele disse por fim:  
-Ah Hermione, deixa de ser intrometida, eu não lhe devo satisfações do que eu faço.  
-Então foi você que beijou alguém?  
-E se for, qual o problema? - Rony sentia que falar isso não tinha sido uma boa idéia, mas agora já tinha falado.

Hermione olhou para Harry, que ria da situação, e, tentando fazer uma cara indiferente, disse:  
-Nenhum. Parvati, me passa a geléia? Obrigado.

Nesse momento Sabrina apareceu na porta acompanhada de Morgana - com os olhos inchados e aparentemente de não muito bom humor. Sabrina sentou-se do lado de Harry, e deu um sorriso enorme para todos dizendo:  
-Bom dia para todos.  
-O que é que tem de bom? - retorquiu Hermione, e Harry pôde ver um certo triunfo no olhar que Rony deu para ela.

Morgana estava olhando para o nada atrás de Lilá, que estava sentada na sua frente, quando Jorge, que acabara de chegar à mesa com Fred, arriscou e disse:  
-Tudo bem, Morgana?

Como resposta, Morgana levantou da mesa, passou pela monitora - que agora distribuía os horários - pegou o seu e saiu pela porta do salão, sem deixar vestígios de que estivera ali. Sabrina olhou para todos, que haviam parado de comer, um pouco corada e disse:  
-Desculpem-na, eu disse que não ia ser fácil convencer ela. Mais eu a dobro. Obrigada - ela agradeceu à monitora, que tinha acabado de lhe dar seu horário, e se levantou também para ir procurar a amiga. Quando estava prestes a sair, ela voltou e disse aos gêmeos:  
-Ah, só mais uma coisinha: não falem com ela até eu a convencer, tá?  
-Tudo bem - e Sabrina saiu.  
-Nossa, ela é bem temperamental, não é? - disse Parvati.  
-Você também seria se te xingassem durante quatro anos e depois viessem falar com você como se nada tivesse acontecido - disse Hermione se retirando também e seguindo as duas.  
-Nossa, o quê deu nelas hoje?-perguntou Parvati.

Harry deu de ombros


	4. Os foras

Sabrina alcançou Morgana, que andava rapidamente até as masmorras, onde teriam suas duas primeiras aulas do dia : Poções.  
-O que está fazendo, Morgana?  
-Indo para a sala de aula, o que parece?  
-Você sabe que não estou falando disso. O que combinamos ontem de noite?  
-Ah Sá, eu não estou com a mínima vontade de desculpar aqueles panacas, eu nunca precisei da amizade deles antes, por que preciso agora?  
-Realmente, você nunca precisou da amizade deles antes, né? Eu acho que era por isso que você vivia na deprê porque não tinha amigos aqui, além do Cedrico, do Arthurzinho e do Rich, claro. Qual é Morg? Dá mais uma chance a eles, eles são legais, eu aposto que se te conhecessem antes eles iam parar de te botar apelidos, mas eu também aposto que você nunca se deu ao trabalho de ser simpática para ver se eles falavam com você.  
-Ah, e o que você queria que eu fizesse? Colocasse uma plaquinha de procura-se amigos no meu pescoço?  
-Não seria má idéia... - e as duas começaram a rir, quando Hermione chegou.  
-Qual a piada? Eu também estou precisando rir um pouco hoje.  
-Pois pode tirar seu unicórnio da chuva, Granger - era Draco Malfoy seguido por Crabbe e Goyle, seus dois gorilas.

Seu olhar de repente pousou em Morgana e ele disse:  
-Ora, ora, vejo que além da graciosa ruivinha que gosta de ser ajudada por panacas, e da ridícula sangue-ruim metida a sabe tudo, também temos aqui uma maravilhosa moreninha. Diga-me, de qual paraíso viestes, bela dama? (N/A: Ih viajei, o Malfoy falando isso...)  
-É muito engraçado ouvir isso de você, Malfoy, já que o ano passado você estava me chamando de bola de bilhar trouxa - Malfoy fez uma cara de surpresa - O quê, surpreso? Não acredito que deixei o grande Draco Malfoy surpreso, acho que vou dar pulinhos. Não chateia, garoto!  
-O que está havendo aqui?  
-Nada professor, nós só estávamos conversando - disse Draco, olhando ainda meio surpreso para as garotas.

Snape deu um olhar de desprezo para elas e disse:  
-Então entrem na sala, a aula vai começar em vinte minutos.

Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle seguiram Snape como um cachorrinho segue o dono, porém Sabrina, Morgana e Hermione ficaram do lado de fora. Depois de alguns segundos, Rony e Harry chegaram e se juntaram às garotas na entrada da sala. Morgana continuava imparcial aos garotos. Apesar de Sabrina e Hermione tentarem a todo o momento começar uma conversa entre ambos, ela sempre ignorava-os.  
-É melhor entrarmos, senão o Prof vai encher o saco - disse Hermione.  
-Hermione...-espantou-se Rony.  
-Não, sua vó.  
-Vovó...  
-Ha, ha, ha, Rony-idiota-Weasley, você é tão engraçado.  
-Olha - disse Sabrina - eu não queria falar nada, mas eu tô boiando na história. E...isso teve graça.  
-Valeu, pelo incentivo. A Hermione é a menina mais CDF da escola - explicou Rony debaixo do olhar ameaçador de Mione.

E todos entraram e sentaram em seus respectivos lugares. Quando o sinal bateu em ponto, Snape trancou a sala e encarou todos. Depois de alguns segundos percorrendo-os com o olhar, Snape começou:  
-Esse ano vamos estudar poções mais avançadas, portanto eu não vou tolerar as suas incompetências. A começar por você, Longbotton - ele olhou para Neville de esguelha, o que o fez estremecer - O que estudaremos será muito perigoso. E qualquer falha que você se der ao luxo de cometer poderá explodir não só seu caldeirão, mas a masmorra inteira, portanto nada de "esquecer" de alguma coisa ou de uma medida. Enquanto você, Potter.  
-Ih, tava demorando-cochichou Harry a Rony.  
-Como?  
-Nada não.  
-Bem, cometa um deslize, ouviu bem, um deslize e ficarei muito feliz em te mandar para detenção. - Snape fez uma pausa e olhou desafiador para Harry - Hoje teremos uma aula teórica. Vocês não estão me ouvindo? O que estão esperando para pegar pergaminhos e penas?

Assim passaram-se as duas aulas de Snape, cheias de "elogios" e olhares que estremecem. No final da segunda aula, Snape resolvera testar as habilidades de Sabrina para poções e começara a fazer inúmeras perguntas. A garota não agüentava mais ter que dizer onde se achavam algumas ervas e o que se fazia com elas, enquanto o professor fazia uma cara horrível porque ela acertara todas, quando a aula finalmente acabou.  
-Meu, esse cara é um carrasco como é que vocês agüentam ele, hein? Se minha avó não tivesse sido professora de Poções de aulas extras nas férias para os alunos com mais dificuldade, eu estava perdida.  
-E olha que isso é só porque estamos na primeira semana, ele é muito pior do que isso.  
-Tá brincando, Harry, sério? Ah, eu não vou agüentar por muito tempo não, viu?  
-Eu até achei que ele tava até muito calmo hoje. Ele costuma ser mais chato com você, né Harry? - quando Morgana disse isso, todos pararam e olharam para a cara dela.  
-Ih, o que foi? Por que tá todo mundo olhando para minha cara? - disse a garota com o rosto corado.  
-Você falou com o Harry, Morg.  
-E...  
-Bem, me corrija se estiver errado, mas até agora pouco você estava nos ignorando-disse Rony sabiamente.  
-Tudo bem, se vocês preferem que eu os ignore, pra mim normal - retorquiu Morgana.  
-Não - disse Harry - não é isso. Ma is é que você parecia que não ia mudar de idéia muito cedo, só isso.  
-Mas já mudou, e eu fico feliz por isso, Morg - disse Sabrina, que conhecia a amiga e achou melhor se desviar do assunto antes que ela mudasse de idéia.  
-Bom...-Rony estava muito vermelho- então desculpa, por aquilo que eu disse na sala comunal.  
-Se você não disser mais, para mim tá desculpado - e Morgana apertou a mão de Rony e Harry.

Nesse instante, para o desgosto de todos, Draco vinha passando e viu tudo.  
-Ah Morgana, você não vai querer ser vista do lado desses idiotas, vai?

Morgana abraçou Draco pelos ombros, o levou um pouco adiante e disse:  
-Fique aqui Malfoy, porque eu não quero ser vista do seu lado - e caminhou até onde os garotos estavam gargalhando. Draco ficou parado olhando eles se afastarem.

Sabrina e Morgana tinham acabado de sair da aula de Transfiguração, que fora particularmente engraçada, pois a Profª Minerva os fizera transformar suas cadeiras em cavalos, com eles montados em cima. A de Neville, que tinha se transformado em um pangaré com encosto e pernas de cadeira, tinha saído correndo pela porta ligeiramente aberta e havia percorrido o castelo inteiro com ele encima e a Profª correndo atrás. Morgana e Rony ainda riam quando chegaram no salão principal para almoçar. Então Sabrina de repente se lembrou de que havia esquecido o horário escolar na sala de Transformações e arrastou Morgana para ir apanha-lo com ela.  
-Mas você anda cada vez mais desligada, hein Sá?  
-Ah Morg, não chateia! Ih, não olha, mas aquele imbecil do Malfoy tá vindo pra cá.  
-Ah, me esconde pelo amor da Deusa, Sá! Não deixa ele me ver...  
-Ei, Morgana! - Draco acenava freneticamente (Olha, é meio difícil imaginar o Malfoy fazendo isso, portanto concentrem-se) - Espere!  
-Não pára, continua andando, finge que não tá ouvindo... - tarde demais, Malfoy se postou na frente delas, as impedindo de seguir adiante.  
-Ora, ora, você está fugindo de mim, princesa?  
-Nossa, como você adivinhou? - disse Sabrina segurando o riso.

Draco fingiu não escutar e continuou:  
-Sabe Morgana, eu estive pensando...eu fui muito grosseiro com você nos anos anteriores e para me redimir dos meus "pecados", eu pensei se você não queria ir tomar uma cerveja amanteigada comigo na próxima visita a Hogsmeade, o que acha?  
-Ah sim, e tomar uma cerveja amanteigada com você é um favor para mim, não é?  
-Bem, se você encara desse jeito... - nesse instante Sabrina não conseguiu se controlar e soltou uma risada, que logo tampou com as duas mãos na boca.

Morgana estava vermelhíssima de raiva e parecia que ia explodir. Respirou fundo e disse:  
-Olha Malfoy, se você quer mesmo se redimir, fique bem longe de mim em Hogsmeade. Tá bom? - Draco parecia desolado.  
-E a nossa cerveja amanteigada, docinho?  
-Docinho...hahaha.  
-Cala a boca, Sabrina - arremeteu Morgana furiosa - Draco Malfoy, enquanto eu estiver em sã consciência, pode esquecer esse negócio de cerveja amanteigada, docinho, princesa e etc... E se algum dia eu não estiver, vou ter pelo menos a sensatez de fazer uma plaquinha do tipo: "Por favor me jogue uma Avada Kedrava" e ir para o covil do tal tio Voldinho, portanto desaparece.  
-Mas...  
-Eu disse NÃO! - E lhe deu as costas puxando Sabrina, que de tanto gargalhar não conseguia se mover do lugar.

Depois que as duas já estavam bem longe Sabrina começou:  
-Ora docinho, por que você não pode ir tomar uma cerveja amanteigada com o Draquinho?  
-Docinho o escambau, por que não vai você, hein?  
-Porque ele convidou a você e não a mim.  
-Isso quer dizer que se ele convidasse você iria...  
-Morgana, não foi isso que eu quis dizer...  
-Ah, agora não adianta negar, cherrie, você já falou e...-Sabrina entrou bruscamente na sala da Profª Minerva, pegou seu horário e saiu do mesmo jeito que tinha entrado.

Dessa vez era Morgana quem estava rindo, quando ela saiu.  
-Pois é, pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco! - Sabrina não respondeu, e saiu apressada em direção ao salão principal.

Morgana a seguiu e quando as duas já estavam sentadas e comendo, Sabrina perguntou:  
-E aí, qual a próxima aula, Mione? - não que ela estivesse muito interessada, mas era só para constar.  
-Herbologia Sá, você já me perguntou isso pelo menos umas quatro vezes.  
-Não liga, Mione, ela é "meio" desligada assim mesmo, depois você se acostuma.  
-Ah, quem é o professor de Herbologia, hein? Ano passado eu tinha um professor que era muito engraçado. Ele tinha começado a dar aula no Brasil e queria se enturmar, já entrava na sala falando " E aí mano, beleza?". Era muito divertido. Por falar em Brasil, Morg, o Dênis, o Caio e a Cacá te mandaram um beijo e um abraço. Eles te mandaram uma coruja, mas como eles não sabiam que você tinha ido passar as férias com a Ceci, a coruja voltou e eles mandaram a carta por mim mesmo. Lembrei! - exaltou-se Sabrina.  
-Lembrou do quê, Sá?  
-Era isso que eu queria te falar hoje de manhã!  
-Nossa, isso tá piorando! Daqui a pouco cê tá igual ao Neville, hein?  
-Hum...Neville, hein Morg?  
-Sabrina, vá caçar trasgos! - Morgana se emburrou , e pegou mais um pouco de lasanha.  
-Como assim, _"hum...Neville, hein Morg?"_, não entendi a piada.-disse Hermione com uma cara de indagação. Morgana olhou com uma cara não muito boa para Sabrina, que achou melhor não comentar nada com Hermione.  
-Nada não, Mione. Ai, eu já estou estufada...  
-Eu também. E aí, vamos dar uma volta para perder as calorias?  
-Morg, cê tá ficando paranóica!  
-Eu só não quero perder o que eu já conquistei, ta? - disse Morgana enquanto ia puxando o seu horário da bolsa - Mione, nós temos Aritmancia depois de Herbologia. Falando nisso Sá, no que foi que você se inscreveu, hein?  
-Adivinhações e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.  
-Então nós vamos ficar na mesma turma - disseram Harry e Rony juntos, ingressando pela primeira vez na conversa.  
-Ah, não! - falou Morgana um pouco alto, assustando Sabrina, Harry, Rony e Mione, que a olharam indagadores.  
-Eu não acho nenhum problema em ter eles na mesma turma de Adivinhações, Morg, e eu pensei que você já... - começou Sabrina.  
-Não estou falando disso, além das aulas de Poções e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas com a Sonserina, agora nós também vamos ter Herbologia! (N/A: como sou má não?)  
-O que quer dizer...-começou Harry.  
-...Malfoy nos enchendo por três aulas nas segundas. - completou Morgana. O olhar dos dois se encontrou e por algum motivo Morgana sentiu um frio na barriga. _"Ah era só o que me faltava"_ - pensou ela desviando logo em seguida.

Rony comentou com uma cara não muito feliz e uma voz sarcástica:  
-Não posso acreditar na nossa sorte, quer dizer, tem algo melhor do que olhar para o rosto repugnante do Malfoy logo depois do almoço?  
-Acho que vou vomitar - disse Sabrina, e todos começaram a rir.

Depois das gargalhadas frenéticas de todos, eles se levantaram e resolveram ir dar uma volta no pátio, antes de terem que se dirigir às estufas. Rony começou a contar piadas sobre o Ministério para eles, que se divertiram muito até terem a desagradável visão de Draco Malfoy, acompanhado de Crabbe e Goyle. Quando passaram por eles, Rony e Harry já iam preparando as respostas, mas Draco simplesmente olhou para Morgana e Sabrina e se retirou em direção às estufas, o que os deixou de boca aberta. Mione olhou incrédula para elas e disse:  
-O que será que aconteceu? O Malfoy simplesmente não perde a oportunidade de nos azucrinar!  
-Não sei - disse Morgana e Sabrina em uníssono, e olhando para cima elas disseram, caindo na gargalhada logo depois:  
-O céu tá tão bonito hoje!

Os outros não entenderam e foram para as estufas. A aula se passou normalmente. Eles tiveram que replantar Feijoins, uma flor com pétalas marrons e miolos rosas que soltavam um cheiro de feijão estragado e que tinham a propriedade de curar furúnculos e pequenas feridas. Deu um pouco de trabalho, afinal eles tinham que aturar aquele cheiro sufocante e observar se a flor tinha gostado do local (se sim ela fazia o miolo ficar alaranjado por alguns instantes). A de Mione teve que ser trocada três vezes até achar o vaso que gostava; as de Harry, Sabrina e Morgana, uma vez cada; e Rony foi o único da classe a conseguir que a sua ficasse satisfeita com o primeiro vaso, e ganhou dez pontos para Grifinória além de elogios da professora, que dizia que ele tinha uma forte e ótima intuição e conexão com sua planta. Mais tarde Rony diria : Imagina, conexão com aquela coisa fedorenta .

Mas foi na saída que aconteceu a coisa mais desagradável, pelo menos para Morgana. Sabrina tinha arrastado-a para fora da estufa para procurar ninguém menos que Cho Chang quando...  
-Oi, Morgana - era Malfoy.  
-Ah, cê não desiste, né garoto?  
-Não tão facilmente. Eu sei que fui idiota achando que seria um privilégio você tomar uma cerveja amanteigada comigo, e quero pedir desculpas por isso.  
-Ainda bem que você reconhece que foi um idiota, Malfoy.  
-Pode me chamar de Draco.  
-Tá, Draco, o caso é que eu aceito suas desculpas, mas não vou tomar cerveja amanteigada nenhuma com você. E não adianta nem se rastejar. - disse isso virando as costas e saindo.

Draco ficou sem resposta por alguns instantes, mas depois que se recuperou disse bem baixinho:  
-Ninguém diz não a Draco Malfoy.

Sabrina, que enquanto eles falavam parecia ser muda e invisível, não se conteve quando colocou os pés dentro do castelo: começou a rir sem parar. Morgana ficou furiosa.  
-Não tem a mínima graça.  
-No meu ponto de vista, tem.  
-Eu nunca, nunca, nunca vou sair com o Malfoy...  
-Não, cê pode chamar de Draco!  
-Pára com essa brincadeira!  
-Tá bom, parei! - Sá parou de rir - mas por que não sair com o Malfoy?  
-Por dois motivos : Primeiro, eu não gosto dele, segundo...  
-De quem você gosta?  
-Do meu avô - Morgana falou sem paciência - que pergunta, até parece que você não sabe... - Sabrina fez uma cara muito cínica e falou sem sair nenhuma palavra "Eu" - Não faz essa cara de cínica! Como eu ia falando, - Sabrina parou com a graça e "prestou atenção" - segundo motivo, ele é um idiota, quando eu era gordinha...  
-Gordinha?  
-Gorda, melhorou?  
-Melhorou, mas se você falasse monstrinho, aí sim era o certo.  
-Tá, monstrinho, agora deixa eu terminar? Quando eu era gor...monstrinho, o Draco vivia me botando apelidos, me humilhando e outras coisas mais. É por isso que eu não saio com ele.  
-Mas Morg, ele agora quer se redimir e...  
-Nem vem com esse mas, já disse.  
-Morg o Malfoy, ops...Draquinho é bonito, e...-Sabrina prendeu uma risada.  
-Não precisa me lembrar, ta? Eu sei que ele é bem bonito, mas eu prefiro me entregar para a Deusa vivendo como uma das suas virgens sacerdotisas em Avalon ou... comer o Trevo vivo do que sair com o "Darquinho". Esse assunto morreu!  
-Tudo bem. - disse Sabrina, que ainda prendia a risada e cruzou os dedos nas costas.

Quando elas chegaram à sala comunal da Grifinória se surpreenderam, pois ela estava cheia. Hermione e os garotos estavam sentados num canto conversando. A garota batia o pé enquanto olhava para o buraco da mulher gorda, e quando as viu disse:  
-Onde é que vocês estavam?  
-Hum...dando uma voltinha - disse Sabrina começando a ter um ataque de riso novamente.

Hermione a olhou com cara de indagação e Morgana emendou:  
-Não ligue, ela é louca. O que está acontecendo? Por que todo mundo tá aqui?  
-Ah, parece que Dumbledore resolveu fazer uma reunião de emergência. Sabrina, você está bem?

Sabrina estava muito vermelha e se sacudia para frente e para trás de tanto rir. Hermione a levou para onde Harry e Rony estavam e fez ela sentar. Morgana a olhava com uma cara horrível e depois de um tempo começou a ficar corada também. Sabrina conseguiu parar um pouco de rir e se virou para Hermione dizendo o que tinha acontecido no seu ouvido. No exato instante que ela disse as palavras "cerveja amanteigada e Malfoy", Hermione começou a gargalhar também.  
-Qual a piada? - perguntou Rony para Sabrina.

A garota respirou fundo e disse:  
-Você conhece a do fora?  
-Não, mas pelo jeito é boa, me conta aí, vai! - continuou Harry.  
-Ah, como vocês são curiosos e intrometidos, hein? Daqui a pouco vão querer saber até o tamanho da roupa dela - os garotos a olharam com cara de bestas e Sabrina, que já estava séria falou:  
-Credo Morgana, eles só perguntaram que piada era! Agora já sei com quem Angel apreendeu a ser tão mal educado, eu hein...  
-Olha aqui, mal educada é a p... - nesse instante Yuê, a gata de estimação malhada de prateado e dourado de Morgana (que tinha habilidade mágica de farejar problemas), pulou no seu colo com um pratinho de comida na boca (não me perguntem como uma gata faz isso). Morgana se levantou. Foi até seu quarto buscar a comida de Yuê e não voltou mais. Depois de conversar um pouco com eles, Sabrina subiu até seu quarto para falar com Morgana. A garota estava deitada em sua cama lendo um livro intitulado: _"Como acabar com os sintomas da TPM. Um guia para bruxas incontroláveis"_ de Verônika Suplicy.  
-Ei, essa aí não é a bruxa que é irmã da tal trouxa que é prefeita daquela cidade do Brasil? - Morgana fechou o livro com um estrondo e disse com uma cara de poucos amigos:  
-Sabrina, nunca mais me faça passar vergonha na frente dos outros me chamando a atenção.  
-No stress, você pagou mico sem a minha ajuda.  
-Como? - Morgana estava indignada.  
-É isso mesmo, foi você quem foi estúpida com os meninos sem nem conhecer eles direito.  
-Não conheço e nem quero conhecer.  
-É por isso que tem poucos amigos, nem faz questão de arranjar mais.- sussurrou Sabrina.  
-Quê? - disse Morgana, que não escutara direito.  
-Eu disse que a gente tem que descer para jantar - Sabrina disse isso para não alongar a "conversa".

Não falaram mais do assunto até o jantar...


	5. Mais uma crise de stress de Morgana

Morgana e Sabrina já estavam sentadas na mesa da Grifinória quando Rony e Harry chegaram.  
-Nós precisamos falar com vocês - Rony arriscou.  
-Na verdade com você, Morgana - Harry tinha uma expressão de extrema convicção no rosto.  
-O que vocês querem?  
-Você não tinha voltado a falar com agente, por que está nos tratando com estupidez de novo? - Rony parecia ter aderido ao espírito de "coragem" do amigo.  
-É, você nem deu tempo pra gente se conhecer direito. E pelo o que eu me lembre, eu não fiz nada de errado. Nem o Rony.  
-É, só perguntamos sobre uma piada.  
-Nós estamos nos conhecendo esse ano e já fizemos amizade com a Sabrina. Por que você não pode ser nossa amiga também?  
-Você não deveria ter falado que estamos nos conhecendo esse ano, Harry, é morte súbita! - Sabrina já estava preocupada, a amiga começara a ficar vermelha de raiva.  
-Sabe por que eu não quero ser amiga de vocês? Porque vocês são idiotas, imbecis e uma dupla de tontos que não enxerga o próprio umbigo se este não for bonito. Se a Sabrina quer ser amiga de vocês, problema dela, eu dispenso a companhia.  
-Por que, Morgana? Você já tinha aceitado eles, não?  
-Não, eu tinha me acostumado com a idéia, o que é diferente. Francamente, "nos conhecemos esse ano", você sabe muito bem que eu comecei a estudar junto com eles aqui e só porque eu era gorda, usava aparelho capacete e óculos fundo de garrafa, ninguém falava comigo, só meu primo e meus irmãos, é claro. E agora que você me convenceu de me cuidar, todo mundo decidiu ser meu "amiguinho". -_ "Eu ainda pergunto"_ pensou Sabrina - Realmente você acha que eu vou andar com eles, se acha pode esquecer...Agora até perdi a fome, fui.  
_"Olha o estresse e a TPM aí, minha gente, sai de baixo que lá vai a bomba atômica...Hoje não vai ter diálogo que acalme ela"_ , Sabrina pensou.  
-O que aconteceu com ela?- disse Hermione sentando-se ao lado de Sabrina, quando Morgana passou por ela como um furacão.  
-Depois eu te conto, Mione. Vão ficar em pé? - Sabrina falou vendo que os meninos estavam em pé ainda sem ação - Com o tempo vocês vão se acostumar com os pits dela.

Os meninos se sentaram e Harry disse:  
-Eu sei que ela é sua amiga, mas eu preciso falar, vocês são muito diferentes. Você é simpática, e ela é chata e mal-educada.  
-Não é que ela seja chata, é que quando ela era um monstrinho ninguém nem sabia que ela existia...  
-Isso não é justo, agente tentou falar com ela...-exaltou-se Harry.  
-É verdade, eles tentaram, só que ela sempre saía correndo - Hermione confirmou.  
-É que ela pensava que vocês iam zoar com a cara dela. Eu até que tentei dizer pra ela primeiro escutar vocês, depois tirar as conclusões, mas ela é muito cabeça dura, pior do que eu.  
-Deixa pra lá - falou Rony, dando de ombros - Pelo menos você é nossa amiga, quem sabe com o tempo ela não mude de idéia.  
-Vamos comer antes que esfrie - Sabrina estava faminta.

Enquanto estavam na mesa, a única coisa que falaram sobre Morgana foi um comentário de Harry para Rony que, sem querer, (me engana!) Sabrina também escutou:  
-A Sabrina é bonita, mas a Morgana e muito mais, se não fosse o seu "gênio difícil"...  
-Aí Harry, tá interessado...  
-Não tô não, só foi um comentário você não acha?  
-Eu acho que as duas são bonitas do mesmo jeito...  
-Hum-hum, sei...eu acho que você acha mais bonita a Mione.  
-Não fala besteira, Harry.- Rony corou violentamente -E quem achou a Sabrina muito bonita foi o...  
-Sá, quem te deu esse colar? - Hermione falou e Sabrina não conseguiu ouvir o resto da conversa dos garotos.  
-Foi meu ex-namorado. Ele morreu a mais ou menos um ano e desde que ganhei esse colar não tiro por nada, ele me faz lembrar o...  
-Ai, que bonitinho - disse uma voz atrás dos quatro, era Cho - Que história romântica.  
-Cho, até que enfim consegui falar com você. É mesmo muito romântica, que pena que tem um final triste.  
-Não pensem assim, a vida sempre tem um final feliz - comentou Hermione.  
-Ai, que bonitinho - disse uma voz em falsete à frente delas - É tão romântico. - Era Fred imitando Cho.  
-Para com isso, Fred.-falou Hermione.  
-Como é que vocês sabem quem é quem? Pra mim os dois são iguais.  
-Ah Cho, com o tempo você se acostuma e acaba sabendo.-disse Hermione.

Harry nem se arriscava a olhar para trás e Rony ria muito de sua cara vermelho vivo, mas as garotas (principalmente a Cho), pareciam não reparar e Fred continuou:  
-AAAAi mas é muiiiiito bonitinho.

Sabrina começou a rir e disse:  
-É melhor eu ir ver se a Morg se acalmou. Até logo, pessoal.  
-Já vai? Mas tava tão bonitinho! - Fred fazia uma voz muito fina e todos em volta deles riam (menos Harry, que estava paralisado com a presença de Cho).  
-Ah...eu vou, tchau bonitinho - Fred corou violentamente e ficou em contraste com os cabelos, mas mesmo assim não deixou de exibir um sorriso maroto.

Sabrina saiu do Salão Principal em direção ao Salão Comunal. Quando chegou ao dormitório, Morgana já estava dormindo, então decidiu não acordá-la.  
-Parece que amanhã o dia será mais calmo.

Parece? Será? Acho que não. Vejamos...

No outro dia, Morgana estava mais calma. Pelo menos era o que parecia à Sabrina, pois quando ela acordou, antes das aulas, Morgana estava com uma cara ótima. Ela se espreguiçou e disse:  
-Tá calma, Morg?  
-Tô, mas não vamos falar sobre aquele assunto. Esta noite eu tive um sonho tão lindo...  
-Hum...isso está me cheirando a sonhos com o seu amado...  
-Fica quieta, aqui as paredes tem ouvidos. E a resposta é sim. Eu sonhei com ele sim.  
-Vou tornar as palavras de ontem do Fred minhas "ah...que bonitinho". Mas sou obrigada a discordar: as paredes não têm ouvidos, quem têm ouvidos são os bisbilhoteiros que ficam atrás da parede.  
Morgana riu e comentou:  
-Sabrina, você nem parece que perdeu o pai e o amor da sua vida há pouco tempo. E que história de "bonitinho" é essa?  
-Se você não fosse tão boba teria visto ela. Já chorei o suficiente pelos dois. E estando aqui cercada de pessoas legais até me esqueço da tristeza da perda.  
-Que bom que você pensa assim, não é bom ficar na deprê. Agora vamos comer.-parece que ela não tinha ouvido a parte do _" se você não fosse boba... "_.  
-Vamos. E...Morg, sobre o amor da minha vida, eu não tenho certeza se já o encontrei.

Morgana ficou se saber o que falar. Elas desceram para o salão principal.

Tudo transcorreu bem até Draco aparecer na porta do salão. Quando Sabrina e Hermione viram ele não deu outra, começaram a rir até chorar. Morgana ficou, sabe né? Um pouquinho estressada.  
-Sabrina, Hermione, se controlem!  
-Eu...tô tentando mas...não dá.  
-Eu...não consigo. Eu...tô lembrando...da cara do...Draqui...  
-Se você falar Draquinho eu nunca mais falo com você. Para de rir, Mione.

As duas pararam e Sabrina falou:  
-Parei, você tirou toda a graça do momento - Snape passou por eles com uma cara de carrasco e nojo tudo misturado - Ainda bem que nós paramos de rir - disse Sabrina bem baixinho para Morgana e Hermione.

Morgana não disse nada.  
-TPM de novo - Sabrina sussurrou para que ninguém a escutasse.

Depois de um longo silêncio, Hermione falou:  
-Estou aflita, será que a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é boa?  
-Ah...eu sei que ela me dá calafrios - Rony estremeceu - mas os últimos professores que me faziam isso eram bons professores.  
-Todos os professores te dão calafrios, Rony.  
-Não é não - protestou o garoto emburado.  
_"Só porque ela é a primeira da classe"_ , pensou ele.  
-Boa ou ruim, é melhor nos apressarmos, faltam vinte minutos para começar as aulas - e dizendo isso Sabrina começou a comer o resto de seu mingau de aveia rápido. Mas não terminou, pois Morgana a puxou antes mesmo dela dar uma colherada.  
-Vai entender - disse Harry dando ombros.

-Morgana, eu queria comer! - disse Sabrina muito brava para Morgana.  
-Ah Sá, depois cê come. Olha lá eles.  
-Eles quem?  
-O Richard e o Arthur. - disse Morgana apontando para dois garotos.

Um deles tinha aproximadamente um metro e oitenta e o outro era um pouco mais baixo. O primeiro tinha os cabelos bem negros e espetados para cima, os olhos cor-de-mel e o rosto bem delineado e expressivo. Sua boca era vermelha como uma maçã madura suculenta, e ele possuía um corpo malhado e definido. Já o segundo possuía os cabelos castanho-claros, entre o tigelinha e o curto, os olhos cor-de-mel bem vivos e seu corpo, apesar de não muito definido, já apresentava sinais de que seria parecido com o do primeiro. Os dois garotos, porém, tinham alguma coisa indefinida que lembrava muito Morgana.  
-Maninhas - gritou o primeiro, abraçando Morgana e Sabrina.  
-Ah, eu pensei que você tinha esquecido que tinha irmãos, Morgana - disse o segundo, as abraçando também  
. -Duvido muito que ela fosse esquecer, Rich, afinal com dois irmãos bonitões desse jeito, quem esquece?  
-Olha Sá, se eu não considerasse você minha irmã eu te tacava um beijo na boca -disse o primeiro garoto rindo.  
-Ainda bem que você a considera, Arthur, senão eu ia ser obrigada a quebrar a cara dela agora. Imagina, beijar meu irmãozinho! - disse Morgana séria.  
-Hei, eu sou mais velho que você.  
-Não interessa - todos olharam para a cara de Morgana e ela começou a rir - Gente é brincadeira.-todos começaram a rir também.  
-Mudando de assunto, Morg, a mamãe mandou uma coruja pra mim e pro Rich mandando a gente tomar conta de você. De agora em diante você tem que nos obedecer, entendeu mocinha? - e Arthur fez uma cara de pai que ralha com a filha.  
-Ah, tá. Acorda pra vida garoto, eu não preciso que tomem conta de mim não, viu?  
-Vai Morg, imagina que gracinha você conversando com o "Draquinho" e o Arthur chegando e dizendo que ele não é a companhia certa pra você. Que fofura!  
-Engraçadinha.  
-Que cê tá falando aí, Sabrina? A mamãe mandou a gente ficar de olho em você também, docinho. - Falou Richard.

Sabrina fez uma cara de poucos amigos e disse:  
-Olha aqui, moleque, eu só não te digo quem é docinho por que eu sou uma pessoa educada.  
-Relax, Sá. - disse Rich com um V de paz e amor e uma cara de retardado. Todos começaram a rir muito.  
-Nossa, cê tá muito perfumado, hein Arthurzinho? Quem é a felizarda dessa vez ?-Morgana fez uma cara de indagação.  
-Uma garota do sétimo ano da Grifinória. Acho que você a conhece, é a Angelina Johnson.  
-Cê quer morrer agora ou quer esperar ela matar a Angelina primeiro? - sussurrou Sabrina no ouvido de Arthur.  
-Pô, eu falei brincando, não era para você estar se perfumando para nenhuma garota. - todos, menos Morgana, riram da cara dela.  
-Meu, você não muda nunca, sempre a irmã ciumenta - falou Rich ainda com vestígios de riso no rosto.  
-Ah, olha quem fala. Richard, você é mais ciumento que ela.  
-Eu ciumento? Cê tá louca, Sá.  
-Ah tá. Então eu posso contar que o Malfoy me chamou pra tomar uma cerveja amanteigada em Hogsmeade que você não vai nem ligar, né?  
-Quê! - disseram Rich e Arthur em uníssono e um pouquinho alterados. Morgana e Sabrina riram.  
-Nossa, Morg, já tá quase na hora da aula, a gente tem que ir pra sala.  
-Qual sua próxima aula?  
-Defesa contra as artes das trevas. Vocês já tiveram aula com a nova professora?  
-Não - disseram os dois.  
-Ah, que pena, estou super curiosa. Então vamos logo, Morg.  
-Deixa que a gente leva vocês até a sala - e dizendo isso Arthur abraçou Morgana e Richard abraçou Sabrina, o que fez as duas pensarem se eles não estavam fazendo aquilo para que eventuais "pretendentes", como Draco Malfoy, não se aproximassem delas pensando que eles fossem seus namorados, apesar de Richard ser mais novo (era do terceiro ano). _"Se bem que não parece"_, pensaram as duas. Os dois as acompanharam em silêncio, até Arthur dizer um pouco excitado:  
-Garotas, tenho novidades: eu fui promovido a Capitão do time de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa.  
-É, e eu entrei pro time como apanhador no lugar do Ced - de repente todos ficaram quietos e lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos. Eles choraram em silêncio até chegarem na sala, onde Arthur e Richard se despediram de Morgana e Sabrina com um abraço forte. Ainda chorando, as duas entraram na sala e foram se sentar na última carteira, onde se abraçaram e deixaram as insistentes lágrimas rolarem dos seus olhos junto com a amargura da perda de uma pessoa tão doce e querida como Cedrico.

Hermione, que tinha acabado de chegar com Harry e Rony, avistou as duas chorando e, aflita, foi para perto delas, sendo seguida de perto pelos dois garotos.  
-O que aconteceu? -perguntou Rony - Por que vocês estão chorando?  
-Podemos ajudar em alguma coisa?-disse Harry.

Como resposta as duas garotas apenas levantaram seus rostos inteiramente molhados e ficaram encarando eles, até Morgana dizer:  
-Vocês podem trazer o Cedrico de volta? - quando ouviram isso, Hermione e Rony abraçaram as duas, enquanto Harry encarava a cena pensando em como Cedrico tinha morrido e em como ele não pudera fazer nada. Lágrimas começaram a cair dos seus olhos também, apesar de não conhecer muito Diggory ele parecia ( _E devia mesmo ser_ , pensou ele) uma pessoa muito legal, senão as duas garotas à sua frente não estariam chorando tanto por causa dele. Ele se juntou aos outros quando a professora Lilandra entrou na sala. Ela contemplou a cena por alguns instantes e disse:  
-Eu sabia que era desanimadora, mas não pensei que fosse tanto!

Os garotos levaram um susto e se separaram no mesmo instante, olhando para a professora que sorria.  
-Não é isso professora, desculpe, é que...  
-Você não me deve desculpas, Srt. Lair, eu não estou brava e nem criticando vocês...até acho que é muito melhor soltar suas emoções do que guarda elas para si...foi só uma brincadeira, relaxe. Bem...-continuou ela olhando para os outros que estavam de pé - Vocês não vão se sentar?

Na mesma hora Harry, Rony, Hermione e Morgana se sentaram, enquanto se entreolhavam confusos pela professora ter dito a palavra relaxe.  
-Bom, acho que vocês todos a esta altura já devem me conhecer e...me temer - um burburinho se espalhou pela sala e depois de alguns instantes a professora continuou com um sorriso:  
-E eu peço que vocês não se "assustem" com essa minha aparência, digamos assim...meio...vampiresca. - Sabrina olhou para Morgana e depois para Harry, que estava sentado do seu lado - E...eu tenho grandes noticias. Primeira: eu não sou uma vampira, portanto não me temam. Segunda: eu também não sou o que pareço ser, isso quer dizer, que não sou um Severo Snape de saias. Não que ele não as use, claro. - todos começaram a rir, inclusive Neville. - É isso aí, é assim que eu gosto de uma sala de aula, alegre e não temerosa...bom, vamos ao que interessa...abram o livro na página 147, hoje falaremos de Veelas. Cuidado, garotos...

E assim transcorreu a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas: alegre e bem-humorada, como a própria professora. Ao final da aula, os alunos, antes temerosos, agora conversavam animadamente, enquanto se encaminhavam para mais uma "excitante" aula de História da Magia.

Depois de agüentarem o professor Binns narrar, e narrar, e narrar a "magnífica" história do Congresso dos Sereianos de 1879 durante uma hora e meia, eles levantaram-se com as caras amarrotadas e os olhos se pregando e dirigiram-se para fora do castelo até as estufas, onde aconteceria mais uma aula de Herbologia com a Sonserina. A professora Sprout estava absolutamente radiante naquela manhã e disse para todos com um enorme sorriso nos lábios:  
-Venham comigo até a estufa quatro, quero lhes mostrar uma coisa.-todos a seguiram com umas caras de indagação.

Quando chegaram até a porta, a professora Sprout passou distribuindo a cada um deles um abafador de ruídos, que eles geralmente usavam para cuidar de mandrágoras. Rony e Harry riram quando perceberam que Draco Malfoy tinha ficado com um tapador púrpura e peludo, mas seus sorrisos fugiram dos lábios quando olharam para os seus próprios abafadores e descobriram que o de Rony era turquesa e que o de Harry era lilás, ambos peludos. A professora Sprout parou na porta da estufa e disse:  
-Vocês já sabem como é que usamos estes objetos, portanto não tem necessidade de explicações. O que nós vamos presenciar será uma cena rara. Hoje de manhã quando eu vim ver como estavam minhas mandrágoras eu me deparei com uma das minhas preferidas entrando em trabalho de parto... - a professora olhou para os alunos como se os avaliasse e continuou:  
-Bem...isso é uma coisa muito difícil de acontecer...sabe, elas darem a luz fora da terra, ainda mais em cativeiro. Portanto eu quero que vocês prestem o máximo de atenção, pois eventualmente eu pedirei uma pequena redação sobre isso. Estão todos prontos? Então tapem seus ouvidos muito bem, o grito de uma mandrágora prestes a dar a luz aumenta em três vezes a sua eficácia. No três eu vou abrir a porta. Um...Dois...Três.

A professora Sprout abriu a porta e a cena que viram a seguir foi a mais bizarra possível. Uma mulher-planta, de no máximo trinta centímetros, muito feia, com folhas verdes por cabelos e raízes no lugar das mãos e pés parecia fazer força para abrir naturalmente um pequeno corte na região onde em um humano ficaria o coração. Os minutos arrastaram-se e quando a aula já estava ficando mais monótona do que a do professor Binns, pequenas sementes com silhuetas dos bebês que deveriam estar ali começaram a brotar do orifício, que agora já estava inteiramente aberto e mostrava uma matéria viscosa por dentro, caindo em um pote que a professora colocara embaixo da planta. Harry percorreu todos na sala com o olhar e quando olhou para um canto a sua frente percebeu que Sabrina chorava e sorria ao mesmo tempo, junto com a professora com quem estava abraçada. Ele não entendeu muito bem porque as duas estavam chorando e achou melhor voltar a olhar para a planta para não perder nenhum detalhe. Quando finalmente as sementes pararam de cair, a professora Sprout andou até a planta pegando-a pelo cabelo e acomodando-a devolta no vaso, cobrindo este com terra fofa e úmida. Ela fez o sinal e todos tiraram seus abafadores.  
-Vocês viram que coisa linda da natureza? - disse ela ainda emocionada- As sementinhas saem do coração da mãe.  
-Isso é tão romãntico - cochichou Malfoy para Crabbe com a voz esganiçada - Acho que vou vomitar. - Ele fez menção de enfiar o dedo na garganta e virou para o lado, só que Sabrina era quem estava lá, e sibilou com a cara impassível para ele:  
-Levar foras é muito mais romãntico, não Malfoy?

Malfoy a olhou com uma cara muito parecida com a de sua mãe e disse com a sua voz arrastada:  
-Quem pediu sua opinião, Lair?

Como reposta, Sabrina simplesmente virou as costas e se voltou para observar o que a professora dizia. Depois de mais meia hora de explicações de como a planta fazia para abrir, sem ao menos se tocar, o buraco em seu peito e de plantar cuidadosamente as sementes nos vasos, os alunos foram dispensados, deixando ainda para trás uma professora Sprout muito emocionada e sorridente. Eles tomaram caminho para o salão principal e chegando lá...


	6. A descoberta, um tempo de muita má sorte

Capítulo seis-A descoberta, um tempo de muita má sorte

Morgana, Sabrina e Hermione se sentaram na mesa e distraidamente viraram seus rostos para a mesa da Sonserina aonde viram algumas meninas muito animadas:

-Quem são?-perguntou Sabrina curiosa.

-Umas enjoadas da Sonserina.-disse Morgana totalmente sem emoção.

-É um grupinho composto por Thaty Meyer a "líder" por assim dizer, Kate O'connel, Samantha Diple e Mary Anne Nouer.-continuou Hermione com tanta emoção quanto amiga.

-E aquelas outras ali-Morgana apontou para duas meninas loiras, uma com o tom de cabelo natural e a outra com os cabelos bem claros, próximas do grupinho-são Anastasia Pacey e Charlotte Berring, elas fazem de tudo para entrar neste grupo, não sei porque, elas são tão esnobes!

-Talvez elas queiram ser esnobes também-Sabrina falou fazendo uma pose de metida.

-E talvez Thaty Meyer não queira concorrência no quesito rainha oxigênio da Sonserina.-disse Morgana "sabiamente" arrancando risadas de Sabrina e Hermione.

-Vocês não tem jeito né? O que que a "pobre garotinha" fez a vocês.

-É só pra espantar a tristeza. E você sabe para espanta-la só com muita brincadeira ou com meditação. Como o salão comunal não é apropriado para meditar, só resta...brincar.

-Eu escutei brincar-disse Fred fez um gesto como para escutar melhor.

-Isso é com agente-continuou Jorge.

-Palhaços.-disse Hermione divertidamente.

-Sim, cavalheiros vocês escutaram sim o verbo brincar.-falou Sabrina se fingindo de séria.

-Cavalheiros...?-retrucou Morgana.

Fred e Jorge não deram bola para o comentário de Morgana.

-Mas porque brincar...

-Gentil dama.

-Para espantar a tristeza que jeito melhor se não rir.

-Tristeza?-empertigou-se Jorge.

-Essa palavra nos desconhecemos.-Fred levantou-se fazendo o mesmo que o irmão.

-E para mostrar que é impossível ficar triste perto dos irmão Weasley.

-Preste bastante atenção.

Jorge e Fred começaram a fazer malabarismo com alguns pães e depois imitaram algumas pessoas. Todos da mesa riram muito até Morgana.

-É assim que nos gostamos todo mundo rindo.-disse Fred dando um olhar de esguela para a garota que parou de rir na hora.

-Mas você ainda parece triste não acha Fred?

-Eu acho-anuio o garoto-Então só tem um jeito.

Jorge e Fred se aproximaram de Sabrina que ficou desconfiada e quando menos ela esperava eles começaram a lhe fazer cócegas. Sabrina estava quase chorando...de tanto rir é claro.

-Não sei como ela dá trela pra esses moleques.

Na hora que os gêmeos começaram a fazer cócegas em Sabrina o grupinho das meninas da Sonserina parou de conversar e olhou para a mesa da Grinfinória. Thaty Meyer parecia muito nervosa com o que estava acontecendo, não por causa do barulho, pois este era baixo, mas sim por outro motivo...

-Vamos ao almoço, podem se servir.

Os gêmeos se sentaram e todos foram comer sossegados. Menos Thaty Meyer que continuava com uma cara de poucos amigos na mesa da Sonserina.

Todos foram para suas aulas depois deste almoço agitado. Rony, Harry, Hermione, Sabrina e Morgana tinham aula de história da magia.

No intervalo das aulas os meninos descidiram jogar um pouco de quadribol Sabrina, Hermione e sobre protesto Morgana foram até o campo para Sa mostrar uma coisa a Mione. Rony foi ao encontro delas.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Oi Rony.-disse Sabrina.

-Oi, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?-insistiu o garoto.

-Eu vou mostrar pra Mione que eu sei voar muito bem de vassoura.

-Se você sabe voar tão bem porque não se escreve pro time, Sá?

-Por que eu gosto de voar mas não de jogar!

-Que pena. Se você vai mostrar tome cuidado com os balaços. Fred e Jorge pediram para a Madame Hooch e ela emprestou.-_"Como vocês são os capitães eu empresto mas tomem cuidado"_-Rony imitou a Madame Hooch.

-Como assim vocês são os capitões?

-É Mione eles foram escolhidos e revezam.

-Mudando de assunto, prestem atenção,... e lá vou eu.-disse Sabrina dando um forte impulso e voando bem alto, para logo depois voltar com toda velocidade e parar bem a tempo de planar sobre a grama.

-Toma cuidado, Sá.-gritou Hermione esganiçada.

-Pode deixar eu só estou brincando.

As meninas se sentaram na grama e observaram. Sabrina sabia mesmo voar bem. Ela voltou para junto das amigas, desceu da vassoura e se sentou na grama.

-Nossa já parou, tem dias que você fica horas voando.-admirou-se Morgana.

-É hoje tó sem inspiração pra voar...

Elas começaram a conversar.

De repente Draco Malfoy apareceu em cima da sua vassoura e foi em direção a Harry. Depois de fazer um lupin ele se voltou para Harry dizendo:

-Então Potter vamos ver quem pega o pomo primeiro?

-Não seja idiota Malfoy. Você bem sabe que sou mais rápido que você. E hoje eu não tô com vontade de te humilhar, tá bom. Tchauzinho-e Harry vôou tão alto que Sabrina, Morgana e Hermione, que estavam em baixo observando tudo, tiveram que apertar os olhos para conseguir enchergar um pontinho ao longe.

Draco ficou furioso mas mesmo assim berrou:

-Esta com medo de perder Potter?

-É claro que não.-disse Harry voltando para junto de Malfoy-se você quer competir então a vontè.

Eles começaram a procurar o pomo. Malfoy desceu um pouco para ver melhor, um balaço veio em sua direção e Jorge estava ao seu lado. Percebendo que o gêmeo não ia fazer muita coisa, Malfoy pegou da mão dele o bastão e arremessou para baixo bem na direção aonde as meninas estavam sentadas. O balaço iria atingi-lás. Fred com um impulso desceu mais rápido do que o balaço. Quando Morgana, Hermione e Sabrina viram o balaço já era tarde elas iriam ser atingidas, porém Fred chegou a tempo e arremessou o balaço para o alto, ele virou seu rosto para as meninas e disse:

-Não é necessário agradecer eu sei que sou o héroi de vocês.-E deu uma piscadinha galante para elas.

Sabrina disse indignada:

-Que abusado. Se acha um héroi.

-Calma Sá os gêmeos são assim mes...-começou Hermione mas suas palavras foram sufocadas pelos gritos de Sabrina.

-Ei seu palhaço.-Fred, que já estava no seu posto, olhou pra trás.

-Isso é comigo?-disse ele fazendo cara de surpresa.

-É com você mesmo. Venha até aqui-ele desceu denovo da vassoura e parou na frente da Sabrina.

-Pois não.

-Quem te disse que eu precisava de héroi?

-Como?-O garoto estava pasmo.

-É isso mesmo eu não preciso de ninguém pra me salvar. Espero que isso tenha ficado bem claro. Entendeu?-Dizendo isso Sabrina virou de costas e falou para Morgana e Hermione.

-Vam'bora!-Elas se levantaram e foram caminhando para o castelo, mas antes de sairem do campo uma voz disse:

-Ei Sabrina-ela se virou com a cara não muito amigável-eu adoro mulheres que não se impressionam fácil.-e dizendo isso, Fred, mandou um beijinho para ela.

Sabrina só não voltou e pulou no pescoço de Fred porque Morgana e Hermione seguraram-na.

-Vamos embora. Eles são assim mesmo não liga.

-Eu odeio que banquem o héroi.

-Relex Sá, no estress.

-Você tá me imitando. Morgana, que coisa feia.-disse Sabrina com uma cara indignada.-Todas riram e entraram no castelo.

Depois a caminho da próxima aula, Runas Antigas, que só Hermione e Morgana teriam. Morgana comentou:

-Não liga Mione, a Sa é assim mesmo não consegue ficar com raiva por muito tempo e só não comentar sobre o assunto que ela acaba esquecendo.

-Pode deixar eu não vou falar nada...-e elas entraram na sala.



Enquanto as meninas estavam na aula Sabrina resolveu ir dar umas voltas fora do castelo e talvez encontrar Harry e Rony. O que não demorou muito para acontecer pois quando ela estava descendo a escadaria de mármore os meninos entraram pela porta do saguão.

-Nossa, pensei que vocês iriam ficar lá para treinar com a Corvinal.

-É...só que...-começou Harry dando passagem para um garoto ruivo todo suado e amarrotado...Fred.

-Licença.-pediu ele gentilmente.

-Que é?-o sorriso de Sabrina desapareceu dando lugar a uma cara fria.

-Posso falar em particular com você.

-Pode, fazer o quê?

Sabrina deixou os amigos e foi falar com o gêmeo Weasley.

-Eu queria...pedir desculpa...sabe, sobre o que aconteceu no campo.

-Tudo bem. Deixa pra lá eu também peguei pesado.-Sabrina sorriu e Fred demorou-se em olhar para sua boca alguns instantes. Como seu sorriso era belo.

-Era só isso mesmo então.-disse por fim.

-É...eu tenho que fazer uma pergunta...quem é vc?

-Eu sou o Fred.-respondeu ele divertido.

-A tá é que eu sou meio desligada sabe? E eu nunca sei direito quem é quem.

-Normal depois você se acustuma.

Fred já ia saindo para voltar pro campo, quando...

-Fred.

-Oi?

-Obrigado por tudo viu? Tanto pelo que aconteceu no trem como pelo que aconteceu hoje.

Ele corou um pouco e disse:

-De nada. Mas...não foi obrigado não foi por que eu quis mesmo.

Sabrina sorriu e se juntou a Harry e Rony, que foram até a sala comunal e ficram jogando xadrez bruxo até Hermione e Morgana prorromperem pela sala gargalhando. Quando Morgana avistou os garotos parou de rir imediatamente, sentando-se ao lado de Sabrina. Era a vez de Harry e sua língua coçava para lhe dizer que a rainha de Sabrina estava prestes a comer seu cavalo, mas ela não ia passar por cima de seu orgulho e falar com ele. Em vez disso ela se mexia impaciêntemente no sofá, era tão óbvio, como ele não percebia. Então ele moveu um peão na horinzontal e a peça de Sabrina derrubou a sua fazendo dela a vitoriosa. Morgana suspirou e murmurou bem baixo:

-Idiota.

Harry á encarou intrigado. Porquê ela fazia isso, hein? Ele tentou mas não conseguia encontrar uma explicação lógica para se tentar ser antipática, ainda mais quando se via que na verdade não era nada disso. Ele virou para Rony e perguntou baixinho:

-Por quê ela faz isso?

-Como?-perguntou Rony franzindo o cenho-É assim que se joga Harry se ela não fizer isso, ela perde o jogo, francamente eu pensei que depois de tanto jogar xadrez bruxo você...

-Cala a boca Rony, eu não tô falando do jogo. Eu tô falando dela-e apontou com a cabeça para Morgana que nesse instante olhava para o teto para não sucumbir a vontade de falar com os garotos-Por quê ela tenta fazer de tudo para ser antipática...quer dizer...se vê que ela não é uma pessoa tão estourada e chata assim. A não ser que ela seja muito falsa com a Sá e com a Mione...

-Sei lá, talvez ela só esteja chateada com o que agente falou dela nos outros anos. Talvez ela esteja com medo de ser rejeitada...Ou ela pode ser muito falsa com a Mione e a Sá também-disse Rony dando de ombros logo em seguida.

Harry voltou a encarrar Morgana, agora parecia que a garota estava muito entrertida com suas mãos. Ela levantou os olhos derepente e ele não conseuiu desviar a tempo, seus olhos se encontraram e uma estranha sensação percorreu o corpo de Harry, este sustentou o olhar até Rony dar um pulo do seu lado e dizer exasperado:

-Droga! Esqueci de fazer o dever de Poções, e amanhã tem o carrasco do Snape.

-E...eu tam...bém esqueci.-Morgana ainda estava se "recuperando" do olhar dado a pouco.

-Mais alguém?-questionou Sabrina.

-Eu-respondeu Harry.

-Vocês deviam ter vergonha disso, esquecer de fazer o dever. Eu e a Sá fizemos ontem mesmo.

-Para de dar sermão Mione. Vamos para a biblíoteca!-disse Rony sem paciência.

-Vão indo na frente-disse Sabrina-eu tenho que fazer uma coisa que eu tinha esquecido e já vou. (não disse que ela é esquecida!)

-Tá bom, vamos logo antes que fique tarde, cê vem Mione?-Harry falou com Hermione mais olhou para Morgana.

-Claro, Harry. Deixa eu só guardar essas coisas e...pronto, vamos?

Mesmo Morgana não falando com os meninos ela foi junto pois afinal tinha que fazer o dever, só que se sentou do lado da Hermione e não disse nada.

Enquanto isso Sabrina foi ao jardim aonde tinha marcado com a Cho para terminar a história de seu namorado. Era incrível como sempre que as duas começavam a falar no assunto alguma coisa acontecia, obrigando-as a se separar (olha acreditem em mim era melhor se fosse assim...). Então ela saiu do salão comunal da Grinfinória e foi ao encontro da nova "amiga". Chegando lá Cho já foi perguntando.

-Você não vai terminar de contar como conheceu o Cedrico? (Mas como ela não dise nada? Resposta das autoras: Sabrina e Cho se encontraram no corredor e Sabrina deixou escapar, ok.)

-Claro, aonde eu parei...me lembrei um dia nas ferías a Morgana foi para a Espanha e o Cedrico foi junto nós marcamos de nos encontrarmos em uma praça, e ela disse que iria me levar uma surpresa, e realmente foi, quando eu vi a Morg e o Ced pensei que era um namorado dela, mas depois ela me contou que ele era só primo dela. As férias todas eu fique mostrando alguns pontos históricos para eles. Foi assim que agente se conheceu eu tinha uns 12 anos. E você era muito amiga dele?

-Sim, ele me levou uma vez ao baile da escola, e tenho certeza que se ele não tivesse morrido, ele teria me pedido em namoro. Na verdade nós já eramos quase namorados.

Derepente a cor começou a fugir do rosto de Sabrina e ela toda começou a tremer. Cho com um sorriso nos lábios por lembrar das coisas fantásticas que vivera com Cedrico, olhou para Sabrina assustada, a garota estava totalmente pálida e petrificada.

-Você tá bem? Eu disse alguma coisa errada?

-Você...tá...brincando que o Cedrico era quase seu namorado?

-Não é verdade até no torneio tribruxo onde ele morreu-Morgana estava saindo para ver se Sabrina ia demorar-teve uma prova, que ele tinha que salvar quem ele mais amasse aqui em Hogwarts, e a escolhida fui eu.

Nesse momento Morgana parou no portal principal do jardim com a cara de quem viu um fantasma, ela já havia se virado para voltar para a biblíoteca...tarde demais ela já havia sido vista.

-Morgana vem aqui. Que história essa?

Ela voltou totalmente palída e encarou Sabrina com a cara cheia de culpa.

-É...é...é.

-Não enrola Morgana fala logo, o Cedrico estava namorando com nos duas?

-É que...sabe é...ele...

-Morgana LakeLady Summers fala logo.

Morgana sabia que quando Sabrina a chamava pelo nome completo, não adiantava ela tentar enrolar pois seria de um jeito ou de outro forçada a falar.

-É ele tava namorando com as duas, sim.-disse ela reunindo todas as suas forças e suspirando logo depois de ter falado.

-Porque você não me contou?-lágrimas já começavam a embaçar a visão de Sabrina e ela sentia-se sufocar por elas.

-Sabe eu queria dizer, só que o Cedrico disse que a Cho...desculpa você é muito legal, muito mesmo, mas o Cedrico falou que só queria passar o tempo com você, falou que não era nada sério.-Cho olhou para ela as lágrimas já escorrendo.

Não, era mentira seu Cedrico nunca faria isso. Ela se virou e saiu correndo dali precisava chorar, precisava por os pensmentos no lugar, não podia ser...

Enquanto isso Sabrina continuava a encarar a amiga.

-Termina.-falou ríspida com Morgana.

-Ele disse que não era nada sério e que iria terminar se eu não contasse nada pra ninguém, inclusive pra você que ele amava mas que tudo. Entende eu não queria perder nem a amizade do Cedrico nem a sua.

-Que pena você não querer perder a minha amizade, pois já perdeu.-Sabrina correu pelas passagens em direção ao salão comunal muito brava e angustiada ao mesmo tempo, Morgana foi atrás gritando para que esperasse. Quando elas chegaram ao retrato da mulher gorda Morgana finalmente conseguiu alcançar Sabrina e disse:

-Sabrina eu não queria trair nem você nem o Cedrico, o quê você queria que eu fizesse?

-VOCÊ PODERIA COMEÇAR ME CONTANDO-Sabrina perdera toda a pose e as lágrimas finalmente começavam a escorrer.-POIS É ISSO QUE UMA AMIGA DE VERDADE FAZ MORGANA.

-Sabrina você está sendo injusta e você sabe disso. O Cedrico era meu primo e eu adorava ele. Eu só me manti neutra só isso.

-PRO INFERNO COM A JUSTIÇA. VOCÊ MELHOROU AS COISAS PARA ELE NÃO FOI MORGANA?

-Qual a senha?-a mulher gorda tinha acordado com a gritaria e não estava com a cara muito feliz.

-Rakuna matata-disse Sabrina e o quadro deu passagem.

-Sabrina espera.

-Eu não quero mais falar com você, Morgana LakeLady Summers. A partir de hoje eu esqueço que um dia eu conheci você e seu primo cafajeste. Você não é, e nunca foi minha amiga!

-É assim então tá, pra mim está ótimo, Sabrina Vandon Lair. A partir de hoje eu também esqueço que conheci você. Adeus.-Morgana era orgulhosa, estando ou não errada, se virassem a cara pra ela era caso perdido. Ela não voltava atrás.

Morgana saiu e voltou para a biblíoteca, enquando Sabrina ficou sentada lendo seu livro ("Poemas de bruxos famosos para corações apaixonados").

-Morg você tá bem.-disse Harry vendo a cara da garota.

-O que te interessa.

-Nada. Desculpa só perguntei.

-E quem te deu o direito de me chamar de Morg, hein?

Harry nem respondeu. Virou para seu livro e começou a folhea-lo. Nessas horas parecia que ela era falsa, mesmo.

-Com licença a Sabrina, não vem?-perguntou Rony meio constrangido.

-Não sei. Não conheço ninguém chamada Sabrina.-disse Morgana ríspida.

Eles se entreolharam e Hermione disse:

-Meninos vamos continuar porque daqui a pouco vocês tem treino de quadribol com a Corvinal.

Eles terminaram bem rápidinho e Rony e Harry foram para o campo de quadribol.

-Vê se defende todas, Rony, mostra porque você foi o escolhido para ser o goleiro!

-Pode deixar. Mione por favor leva nossas coisas para o salão comunal?

-Tudo bem-Rony e Harry sairam apresados para o campo e Hermione e Morgana foram para o salão comunal. Morgana deixou escapar:

-Que meninos folgados.

-Não são não é que eles estavam com pressa e eu já estou acustumada.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Hermione falou:

-Morgana você e a Sabrina brigaram?

-Quem?-disse ela se fazendo de sonsa.

-Você e a Sabrina!

-A ela...brigamos eu não estou falando mais com ela. E nem pretendo falar mais.

Elas já haviam chegado no quadro da mulher gorda.

-A senha?

-Rakuna matata-disse Mione e o quadro abriu caminho e elas entraram.

-Mas que senha boba.

Sabrina estava ainda na poltrona, Hermione disse:

-Oi Sá, tudo bem?

-Tudo...Mione.

-Estou subindo-Morgana disse entre dentes.

-Esper...-Morgana subiu como um furacão nem deixou Hermione falar. Ela se virou para Sabrina e continuou:

-Você tá usando ocúlos? Quer dizer porque vocês brigaram?

-É eu uso lentes de contato verdes e só pra ler a noite é que eu uso o ocúlos. E nos brigamos por causa do Cedrico.

-Há é seu olhos são castanhos escuros...quer dizer o que o Cedrico tem a ver com a briga?

-Mione será que não dá pra gente falar sobre isso amanhã, eu não tô com paciência.

-Tudo bem, eu vou subir.

E Hermione foi para o quarto. Morgana já estava debaixo dos cobertores.

-Morg vamos conversar!

-Não, eu estou com sono.-a voz dela estava embargada.

-Morgana, por favor, me conta o que aconteceu.

-Tá eu preciso desabafar mesmo.-Morgana contou tudo o que tinha acontecido.

-Morgana não acredito que vocês brigaram por causa de um menino que...desculpa mas tá morto.

-Eu sei. Mas se ela não vir falar comigo eu também não vou falar com ela. Agora me deixa eu quero dormir.

-Tá bom, parece que nenhuma das duas quer voltar a se falar mesmo, também não vou forçar.-Hermione foi para a sua cama para pensar como reunir Morgana e Sabrina denovo, pois mesmo com tudo o que ela escutou sabia que as duas ainda eram amigas.


	7. O beijo e as cartas

Capítulo sete-O beijo e as cartas Br 

p Sabrina estava lendo seu livro "tranquilamente" por assim se dizer quando o time todo de quadribol invadiu o salão comunal. Sabrina parou de ler, colocou o ocúlos e o livro em uma mesa e ficou prestando atenção na bagunça que eles faziam, até um sorriso apareceu na sua cara triste. Mas depois de algum tempo o salão se esvaziou e ela ficou sozinha de novo, a tristeza por fim tomou conta dela e em sua cabeça começou tudo a girar e seus pensamentos se misturaram, a morte de Cedrico e a descoberta da traição, sair da Espanha para ir a uma terra "desconhecida" praticamente, a morte horrorosa e cruel de seu pai e por fim o fantasma de sua mãe, que desde que ela se entendia por gente a atormenta com a história de... Br 

-Sabrina. Br 

p Seus pensamentos pararam alguém a chamava, ela abriu os olhos era sua mãe seu último pensamento aparecera. Br 

-O que?-perguntou Sabrina nervosa. Br 

-É assim que você fala com sua mãe?-disse Penélope, com as mãos na cintura, pronta a brigar com a filha. Br 

-Desculpa. Sim senhora.-Sabrina disse sem emoção. Br 

-Eu vim falar sobre dois assuntos, primeiro: sobre aquele coisinho.-debochou Penélope. Br 

-O que tem ele?-interrompeu Sabrina. Br 

-Eu disse que ele não era coisa boa. Br 

-A SENHORA SABIA QUE ELE TINHA ME TRAIDO E NÃO FALOU NADA?-gritou Sabrina sem se importar que alguém pudesse ouvir. Br 

-Eu tentei, mas você não me escuta, sempre que vou falar você acha que é sobre outro assunto. E não grite com sua mãe, moçinha. Br 

-Bah, eu cresci com a senhora falando sempre do mesmo assunto, como é que eu iria adivinhar que a senhora resolveu mudar o disco.-falou Sabrina baixando, mas só um pouco, o nível de sua voz. Br 

-Olha o tom menina. É acho que deste jeito você perceberá que agora é melhor esperar eu terminar de falar, pra depois dizer qualquer coisa. Br 

-Tá bom a senhora já disse o que era o primeiro assunto, agora diga logo o que é o segundo, por que eu estou cansada, decepcionada, com raiva e triste ao mesmo tempo e acho que só uma noite de sono vai curar parte disso...-acalmou-se Sabrina. Br 

-É sobre aquele nosso velho assunto, estou aqui para que possamos conversar sobre... Br 

-Ah não, eu acabei de falar e a senhora continua com isso. Nem pensar em discutir isso, pode ir embora.-interrompeu Sabrina. Br 

-Não fale assim comigo moçinha não se esqueça... está vindo alguém, eu vou, mas voltarei em breve.-E o fantasma desapareceu no ar. Br 

-Isso foi uma ameaça?-Sabrina se levantou e perguntou para a mãe que já havia desaparecido. Br 

p Sabrina escutou passos vindos da escada atrás dela, quando se virou e olhou era um dos gêmeos Weasley ele perguntou surpreso: Br 

-Com quem você estava falando? Br 

-Com o fantasma da minha mãe!-disse a garota sem pensar. Br 

-Você tá brincando? Br 

p Ela desejou falar que não, mas entendeu que até para um bruxo era estranho alguém falar com a mãe que morreu, então com muito esforço, pois ainda estava mal para inventar qualquer coisa, mentiu: Br 

-É eu tó brincando. Eu só tava pensando alto: como é diferente o nosso mundo e o dos trouxas! Duas perguntas. Primeira: você é você ou você é seu irmão? Segunda: o que você tá fazendo acordado? Br 

-Eu acho que eu sou eu,-disse o garoto rindo.-e estou acordado porque estou com insônia e você? Br 

-Eu sou eu e tô acordada falando com o fantasma da minha mãe...-Sabrina sorriu por um instante.-quer dizer, lendo. Br 

-Você fica mais bonita sorrindo. Br 

p Sabrina corou, a algum tempo nenhum homem muito importante lhe fazia elogios, (não que naquele momento o Weasley fosse importante pra ela, mas algo a fez lembrar), os últimos que ela lembrava terem feito isso foram Cedrico e seu pai, quando se lembrou disso começou a chorar. (Como ela é cínica não é? Ainda outro dia o Fillipe estava...) Br 

-Eu disse algo de errado? Br 

-Na verdade não...-ela soluçou-é que eu me lembrei de pessoas muito queridas.-Mesmo Cedrico tendo feito o que fez, eles passaram momentos felizes que ela nunca iria esquecer. Br 

-Por favor não chore, eu não gosto de ver as pessoas chorando-disse o Weasley abraçando-a. Br 

p Era incrível mas ela se sentia protegida nos braços dele, esqueceu de toda a tristeza e afundou seu rosto no peito dele, deixando suas lágrimas rolarem e molharem a sua camiseta, ficou assim por alguns instantes se sentindo nas nuvens. Então ela lentamente subiu seu rosto até ficar cara a cara com ele, e quando abriu seus olhos o encarou percebendo que ele tinha olhos castanhos muito penetrantes e profundos. Ela se perdeu nos olhos dele e ele se perdeu nos olhos castanhos dela (não se esqueça que ela usa lente verde, mas nessa hora estava sem elas). O garoto lentamente levantou suas mãos e limpou as lágrimas que insistentemente escorriam por seus lindos olhos e deu um sorriso doce e sincero, chegando cada vez mais perto de Sabrina, que continuava a encara-lo. Um beijo aconteceu. Sabrina se lembrou de uma música que escutara uma vez. Br 

Br 

b Para começar um beijo Br 

Ele vai pra sempre me amar Br 

É assim que vai ser Br 

Sei que ele está por ai, esperando eu aparecer Br 

Louco pra me conhecer. Br 

Br 

O seu nome eu não sei, eu me lembro que eu sonhei Br 

E acordei pensando em você, Br 

Eu não sei o que é paixão perguntei pro coração, Br 

Ele disse que é pra eu ter calma, Br 

Onde haverá meu primeiro amor. /b Br 

Br 

p Por alguns instantes ela se rendeu ao beijo, como ele beijava bem, docemente, amorosamente...mas depois pareceu que alguém soprou em seu ouvido "Cedrico", ela o empurrou e subiu correndo a escada para o seu dormitório sem nem olhar para trás e se sentou na cama. Ela olhou a volta, todos dormiam e ela pensou: Br 

p _ i "Como fiz isso eu amo...ou amava o Cedrico. Não posso esquecer dele tão fácil e já ir beijando o...Quem ele era Jorge ou Fred?" /i ,_ como ela iria saber quem foi o menino que fez ela esquecer seu...ex-Cedrico. Br 

p Nesse momento, ela com um pensamento repentino tirou o colar que Cedrico havia lhe dado, o olhou por muito tempo, sempre que ela olhava para aquele colar por um longo tempo sonhava com Cedrico, e era isso que ela queria sonhar com ele para desabafar tudo o que estava preso na garganta toda a raiva dela (Essa era a primeira vez desde que ela ganhou o colar que iria tira-lo para não mais coloca-lo). Colocou o colar no fundo do malão com cuidado para ninguém acordar, e foi tentar dormir. Br 

Br 

p Enquanto isso... Br 

p Depois do beijo, ele ficou parado lá sem saber o que fazer nunca uma menina tinha o beijado antes daquele jeito e depois tinha saído correndo, ele se sentou na poltrona onde ela estava, olhou pro lado e viu o livro e seu óculos sobre a mesa, tirou com cuidado os óculos de cima do livro e leu um verso depois disse: Br 

-Só agora percebi, ela não tinha olhos verdes? Br 

p Ele deu uma risadinha escreveu um bilhete o colocou dentro do livro e foi dormir. Não que estivesse com sono, é claro... Br 

Br 

p No outro dia... Br 

p Sabrina acordou e pensou se o que lhe tinha acontecido, poderia Ter sido um sonho. Teve uma repentina idéia e pôs sua mão em seu pescoço, percebendo logo em seguida que seu colar não estava lá, então era verdade tudo o que tinha acontecido? Br 

-Não é possível. Br 

p Ela se arrumou apressadamente e desceu do seu quarto. No salão comunal encontrou seu livro e seus óculos. Br 

-Não...era verdade.-os pegou (o livro e o óculos), guardou os dois na mochila e foi tomar café com uma cara de ainda não estar acreditando no acontecimento da noite passada. Br 

p Quando ela chegou na mesa da Grifinória estavam lá Mione, Harry, Rony, Fred e Jorge. Morgana estava sentada longe...mas Sabrina não ligou Morgana não era amiga dela mesmo poderia sentar aonde quisesse. Br 

-Sá você tá bem?-disse Harry preocupado. Br 

-Oi pessoal. Estou mais ou menos. É que eu não dormi direito. Br 

p Sabrina se sentou sem olhar pra cara de ninguém. Ela falou pouco e evitou olhar para Fred e Jorge. Br 

p Hermione e Sabrina saíram por último da mesa e foram conversando até a sala de aula. Br 

-Sá você viu a Morg está conversando com o Malfoy! Br 

-Eu vi acho que ela andou bebendo cerveja amanteigada demais. Br 

-Não brinca, isso é sério ela disse que odiava o Malfoy. Br 

-Eu sei, e tô falando sério! Ou ela exagerou na cerveja amanteigada ou o Dumbledore deixou entrar bebida alcoólica aqui em Hogwarts. Br 

-Não tem graça já falei. Vocês precisam se entender. Br 

-Mione eu não vou falar sobre isso, porque eu preciso te contar uma coisa, mas você não pode contar pra ninguém nem pra sua sombra. Br 

-Pode contar eu juro que não conto pra ninguém. Br 

-Eu acho que não amo mas o Cedrico! Br 

-Até que em fim né! Br 

-Mione! Br 

-Já faz quase um ano que ele morreu. Mas por que você acha que não o ama mais. Br 

-Porque...você se lembra daquele colar que eu disse que ele me deu? Br 

-Lembro. Por falar nisso cadê ele? Br 

-Eu tirei. Br 

-Mas você não disse que nunca iria tirar ele. Br 

-Disse mas depois que eu descobri... Br 

-Sobre ele e a Cho né! A Morg me contou... Br 

-Sobre isso agente fala depois. O que aconteceu e que eu olhei ontem para o colar como sempre eu olhava pra sonhar com ele, mas eu não sonhei. Br 

-O que isso tem haver? Br 

-Cedrico um dia me disse que era só olhar pro colar e eu nos sonhos iria me encontrar com ele até se ele estivesse morto, mas só se eu o amasse.-Hermione continuou sem entender-no dia que eu parasse de amar ele o colar não funcionaria, foi o que aconteceu. Br 

-Veja pelo lado bom, agora você vai aproveitar mais a vida e sorrir mais também, por que não vai só ficar pensando nele... Br 

-Mione, Sá!-Rony gritou. Br 

-O quê?-disseram as duas em uníssono. Br 

-A aula vai começar. Br 

p Elas prestaram atenção na aula de Trato das criaturas mágicas com a Sonserina. Isso fez com que Morg não ficasse sozinha, mas nas outras aulas ela se isolou em um canto, pois se chegasse perto da Hermione teria que ficar perto da Sabrina também. Enquanto isso Sabrina tentava meditar sobre o que aconteceu, nunca ficará tanto tempo sem falar com uma pessoa. Principalmente com Morgana. Br 

-Eu acho que vocês deviam voltar a se falar. Conversando é que vocês vão se entender.-Estas foram as palavras de Mione a semana toda, para ambas as partes. Br 

p Na sexta-feira Sabrina e Morgana viram Trude entrar pela janela a coruja da vovó Penny deixou cair uma carta no colo de Morgana e aterrissou na cabeça de Sabrina. A garota muito constrangida falou: Br 

-Trude desce da minha cabeça, por favor. Br 

p A coruja deu um pequeno vôo até a mesa. Sabrina pegou a carta que ela trouxe e deu um pouco de semente de abóbora, pois Trude bicou sua mão. Depois de comer a coruja voou e Sabrina começou a ler a carta: Br 

Br 

_ i Docinho:_ Br 

Br 

_Eu espero que esteja tudo bem por ai, depois que você me disse que decidiu esquecer o Cedrico Diggory decidi fazer uma festinha._ Br 

_Será para você e a Fofinha arranjarem novos namorado porque vocês ficam muito chatas sozinhas. Estou convidando todos os meninos de Hogwarts e algumas meninas também, será no dia da visita a Hogsmeade como será de tarde poderão ir com roupas normais sem ser de gala._ Br 

_A casa é bem grande caberão todos não se preocupe._ Br 

_ Br _

_Beijinhos,_ Br 

_Vovó Penny._ Br 

_ br _

_Obs: Convidei outros meninos que são seus conhecidos como o filho da Ruth Dolt o Francisquinho. Vai ser uma ótima festa. /i _ Br 

Br 

p Sabrina pôs as mãos na boca para não gritar. Br 

-O que foi?-perguntou Hermione olhando aflita para a amiga. Br 

p Sabrina entregou a carta para Hermione. Enquanto isso Morgana lia a sua carta: Br 

i _Fofinha,_ Br 

_ Br _

_Vou dar uma festa para você e para a Docinho vocês irão ver se arrumam algum namorado pois como eu já disse vocês sozinhas ficam muito chatas._ Br 

_Você já sabe que todos os meninos e algumas meninas de Hogwarts foram convidados (e outros conhecidos que não estudam ai também) então não se assuste quando as corujas entrarem._ Br 

_Tomara que esteja tudo bem._ Br 

_ Br _

_Beijinhos,_ Br 

_Vovó Penny_ Br 

_ br _

_Obs: Seus irmãos também vão, e não precisa de roupa de gala vai ser de tarde, no dia que vocês forem a Hogsmeade. Estou ressaltando de novo só para ter certeza de que vocês (leia-se Sabrina) não vão esquecer. /i _ Br 

_ Br _

p Por um impulso Morgana também fechou a boca com as mãos só que não mostrou a carta a ninguém. Br 

p Hermione terminou de ler a carta e perguntou: Br 

-Tá o que tem em uma festa na sua casa? Br 

-Você não tá entendendo a gravidade da situação, a minha vó vai convidar todo mundo de Hogwarts. Br 

-E? Br 

-Isso inclui o Malfoy, o Crabbe, o Goyle e sem contar os "outros conhecidos" Br 

-Tá já vi a gavidade da história de i _todos de Hogwarts_ /i mas o que tem os "outros conhecidos"? Br 

-A maioria são filhos ou netos de amigas dela e eles são totalmente idiotas não que sejam feios nem nada até que alguns são bonitos mas quando abrem a boca só sai besteira. E os que restam são alguns amigos que eu conheci aqui quando vim passar as férias entende amigos nada, mas só si...não ela não chegaria a tanto ou chegaria? Br 

-Do que você está falando? Br 

-É o seguinte vovó depois que Cedrico morreu decidiu arranjar namorado para mim e para a Morgana pois dizia que a gente passava muito tempo triste e só um namorado iria tirar está tristeza...Então ela decidiu fazer festas que são uma catástrofe, pois sempre dois meninos se interessam por uma mesma menina e brigavam. Sem contar que ela sempre tenta convidar o meu ex só que eu não deixo, mas ela já deve ter mandado as corujas e agora já e tarde.-Sabrina abaixou a cabeça na mesa. Br 

-Não queria falar nada, mas eu continuo sem entender.-disse Hermione com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Br 

-Tá eu vou terminar de explicar...eu tive um rolinho com um americano, Elijah Drumon, e vovó gostava muuito dele achava que nos dois iríamos nos casar, só que ele só estava na Espanha de férias. Eu tinha 11 anos e ele 13, mas nos apaixonamos e continuamos nos correspondendo depois que ele voltou pra América. Iríamos namorar quando eu fizesse 12 anos, pois só com essa idade meu pai ia deixar eu namorar ele, papai era um pouco liberal neste ponto, achava que eu era responsável. Só que um mês depois que eu completei 12 anos eu conheci o Cedrico e ai você já sabe a história. Eu acabei terminando com o Elijah o que agente nem tinha começado. Ele ficou triste mas virou meu "amigo". Vovó e Morgana ás vezes dizem i _"Você não terminou com o Elijah e sim deu um pé na bunda dele, tadinho"_. /i -Hermione prendeu a riso-Agora a minha vó quer nos unir de novo i _"Agora não tem mais Cedrico pra atrapalhar"_ /i ela diz...Nisso tudo tem o problema...quando ele me ver tenho certeza vai dizer i _"Cadê o babaca do seu namoradinho?"_ /i porque ele não sabe o que aconteceu não deixei vovó falar pra ele. Br 

-Sabe isso é contra os meus princípios mas...por que você não mente? Br 

-Porque a senhora dona Penny Lair vai acabar abrindo a boca pra ele e contando tudo ai ele vai dizer i _"Eu sabia que ele não prestava você devia ter ficado comigo tá vendo no que, que deu?"_ /i ai eu vou abrir um buraco no chão e me interar viva. Br 

-Como você tá dramática hoje Sá.-Rony falou. Ele e Harry haviam acabado de chegar, se sentaram e... Br 

br 

p Morgana de onde estava viu a cara de Sabrina e já sabia o que tinha acontecido ela também não estava nada feliz com aquela festa, ela pensou: i _"Eu não vou nesta! Primeiro porque não estou falando com a Sá...brina e segundo porque eu não tó afim de arranjar namorado...sem contar que EU NÃO FICO CHATA SÓ PORQUE ESTOU SOLTEIRA"_ /i Br 

p Morgana e Sabrina viram ao mesmo tempo várias corujas entrando pela janela seguindo Trude e Angel. As outras corujas deixaram vários convites caírem no colo de seus respectivos convidados. Sabrina quase teve um infarto quando viu que sua vó convidou mesmo o Malfoy. Antes que ela pudesse abrir um buraco no chão e se interar viva Angel lhe deu a última facada. Br 

-Sabrinaaa. Br 

-Você não-ela disse quase chorando. Br 

-Tenho três cartas pra você! Sua vó disse que apareceram lá em casa e ela não ia abrir né então mandou eu trazer, ela não sabe quem mandou, mas tá super curiosa pra saber. Br 

-Não. Br 

-Pega logo as cartas eu também tô curioso.-disse Angel. Br 

-Não vem que não tem. Eu não vou ler minhas cartas pra você só se eu tivesse louca.-ela virou-se para Mione-Da última vez que eu deixei ele saber o conteúdo das minhas cartas ele contou tudo o que estava escrito nelas para a escola toda. Br 

-Toda não o diretor ficou sabendo sozinho...-Sabrina olhou para o Angel como se a qualquer minuto ela pudesse voar no pescoço dele-não vai pegar as cartas? Br 

p Sabrina pegou as cartas e Angel foi embora, mas antes debochou um pouco: Br 

-Fui, antes que ela de um pit e sóbre pro Angel aqui. Se eu tivesse no lugar de vocês eu ficaria bem longe viu. Br 

-Sai daqui Angel... Br 

-Não falei. Br 

-Sai agora. Br 

p Angel e Trude voaram pela janela e todas as outras corujas foram junto. A primeira carta era de Dênis, Caio e Carla, seus amigos do Brasil: Br 

i _E aí Sá,_ Br 

_Tá tudo bele?_ Br 

_ Br _

_Ficamos sabendo da festa mas não vai dar pra ir o pessu da escola tá muito rigido esse ano. Só porque tiramos uma nota baixa (porque ninguém estudo é claro), vamos ter que ficar esse fim de semana estudando pra melhorá a nota._ Br 

_Então não vai dar tudo bem né? Na próxima nós vamos._ Br 

_Abraços e beijos,_ Br 

_Denis , Caio e Carla._ Br 

_Obs do Denis: Se você precisar de uma música irada e só mandar uma coruja, certo mina. _ Br 

_Obs do Caio: O beijo é pra você e pra Morg na boca, tá._ Br 

_Obs da Carla: Não liga para os idiotas dos nossos amigos, só queria dizer pra você se divertir, e sempre contar com a gente. Mas sabe como é né assim é tudo na vida , e é necessário dizer:_ Br 

_Todo mundo tenta mas só o Brasil é penta. Brasil, Brasil..._ Br 

_Desculpa mas eu perco a amiga mas não a piada. Tchau._ /i Br 

_ br _

p Sabrina terminou de ler e deu uma risadinha, seus amigos do Brasil eram muito loucos e divertidos, agora que eles não iam, é que a festa seria chata mesmo. Ela abriu a segunda carta...e quase caiu pra trás quando viu de quem era, na carta dizia o seguinte: Br 

i _Amorzinho:_ Br 

_Sua vó me convidou para a festa, pode ter certeza que eu vou. Tomara que o "mala" do seu namorado não fique em cima de você te vigiando, pois temos muito que conversar._ Br 

_Espero que vc esteja feliz em saber que eu vou. Pode mostrar a carta para o "Mala" porque eu sei que ele tem ciúme de mim e vai ficar muito nervoso em saber que eu te chamei de Amorzinho._ Br 

_Mil beijos, _ Br 

_Do seu de hoje e sempre Elijah Drumont._ /i Br 

_ Br _

p Sabrina ficou pálida e deu a carta para Mione ler. Br 

-O Cedrico tinha mesmo ciúme dele? Br 

-Tinha inclusive quando ele me chamava de amorzinho. Mas eu já até tinha me acostumado o Elijah sempre me chamou de Amorzinho e o Cedrico sempre tava com ciúmes já era rotina os dois brigarem quando dava o azar de se encontrarem. Br 

-Ele parece que gosta de você? Br 

-E deve gostar mesmo o que a gente teve foi muito forte mas eu decidi que de agora em diante...-Sabrina sussurou-só vou namorar com meninos que estejam perto de mim para que eu possa ficar de olho e não ficar com outro par de chifre. Br 

p Ela pegou a última carta e começou a ler: Br 

/i _Sabrina Lair:_ Br 

_ Br _

_Em breve você saberá toda a verdade sobre sua família, é mais surpreendente do que vc imagina. Em breve você saberá._ i Br 

_ Br _

p Sabrina não entendeu pata vinas da carta, que verdade era essa que seria revelada, ela não sabia. Mas ela a guardou no bolso e não mostrou para ninguém aquela carta anônima. Br 

p Morgana também recebeu algumas cartas a primeira era da sua irmã mais velha, Cecille: Br 

i _Maninha:_ Br 

_ Br _

_Ai tá divertido? Espero que sim. Quando estive em Hogwarts era muito legal. _ Br 

_A Alyssa tem algo a dizer (Estou usando pena-de-repetição-rápida, sabe como é estou muito ocupada com os relatórios para o ministério e cuidando da Lyssa)):_ Br 

_ br _

_Tata nan vajo a horra de irr pra Ogwarrts, que pane que você, o tonton Arthur e o tonton Richard já van terr saído quande eu entrrar mas tanho certeza que masmo san vocês ai serrá legal. Manda um beijan parra os tontons._ Br 

_ Br _

_Ela está com um sotaque forte não? Eu disse para o Josh para começarmos a falar inglês com ela. Bom mana, só tô escrevendo para saber se está tudo bem, vocês não escrevem né. Vê se manda notícias. _ Br 

_Beijos,_ Br 

_Da sua irmã Ceci e da sua sobrinha Lyssa._ Br 

_Obs: o Josh também tá mandando um beijão pra vocês._ /i Br 

_ Br _

-Oh...minha sobrinha e uma graça e minha irmã tem razão preciso escrever mais pra ela. Na verdade vou escrever uma carta assim que achar os garotos. A Alyssa não vai para Beauxbottons?-Morgana falou para si mesma. Br 

p A segunda carta era de seus pais: Br 

i _Filha,_ Br 

Br 

_Espero que você não esteja aprontando, seus irmãos estão de olho em você. Este fim de semana a Penny já nós contou da festa, nós autorizamos você ir, mas leve seus irmãos._ Br 

_Beijinhos,_ Br 

_Mamãe e Papai._ /i Br 

Br 

-Ai...eles me tratam como se eu tivesse 6 anos.-Morgana guardou a carta rápido para que ninguém a visse, era muita humilhação ser tratada como um bebê pelos seus pais. A última (você percebeu que as duas receberam três cartas) carta dizia: Br 

I _Morgana _Lakelady_ Summers,_ Br 

Br 

_Em breve iremos precisar de você esteja pronta._ /i Br 

-Quem será o engraçadinho que escreveu isso?-disse Morgana revirando o pergaminho em busca de pistas. Br 

p As duas receberam cartas anônimas será que isso tem uma ligação? Br 


	8. Se preparando Para o Pior!

Capítulo oito-Se preparando para o pior

O dia da festa chegou rápido todos confirmaram até o Malfoy. Naquele dia Sabrina acordara mais cedo do que o comum num sábado e se vestira rapidamente para descer e tomar logo o café da manhã. Ela estava muito ansiosa e preocupada também, imagina quando o Eliajah chegasse... Eles iriam para Hogsmeade depois do almoço e ainda faltavam seis horas. Ela olhou para a porta do salão principal e viu Hermione vir para junto dela com a cara emburrada.

-O que foi Mione?-Sabrina perguntou.

-Como uma pessoa pode ser tão ignorante hein Sabrina?

-E..o quê foi que o Rony fez dessa vez?

-Vc acredita que hoje eu acordei super feliz e animada e desci para o salão comunal aonde eu encontrei o Harry e o ignorante do Rony, e sabe o que ele me disse?-Sabrina negou com a cabeça-Disse que parecia que tinham me jogado uma _tarantallegra_, imagina eu não estava marchando.

-Estava sim!-disse Rony que tinha acabado de chegar junto com Harry.-Vc estava andando bem assim ó-e Rony começou a marchar frenéticamente de um lado para o outro.

-Eu não estava andando assim, estava Harry?

-Quem morreu?-disse Harry com uma cara de sono.

-Ah deixa pra lá, vc ainda não acordou Harry.

-Não mesmo-disse Sabrina sacudindo as mãos na frente do rosto de Harry.

Nesse momento Morgana passou por eles deu um imenso sorriso para Hermione juntamente com um sonoro Bom dia, o que fez todos (eu disse todos) da mesa pararem de comer e olharem para ela que nem ligou, virou as costas e caminhou em direção a mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

-Bem estamos fazendo progresso, a apenas dois dias ela nem sorria e agora...

-Bom eu acho que toda essa felicidade tem razão.-disse Gina que também tinha acabado de chegar a mesa-Olha só aquele Deus...quer dizer-ela ficou muito corada-garoto que ela está abraçando.

Mais antes de Hermione virasse o rosto para ver o menino Sabrina a puxou para sair dali.

-O quê foi Sá?

-Ah, Mione eu tô preocupada o Malfoy confirmou vc viu.

-Eu vou te dizer uma coisa que apreendi com vc mesmo. Relax Sá.

-Mas Hermione.

-Mas nada, olha os garotos vão voar um pouco vamos com eles.-Hermione disse isso e arrastou Sabrina para junto de Harry e Rony, cada um com sua vassoura. Eles foram para o campo de quadribol aonde ficaram até uma hora antes do almoço, porque foram tomar banho. (Afinal eles ficaram voando de vassoura a manhã inteira e o cheiro não devia estar muito agradável).

Hermione terminou de se arrumar primeiro e desceu para ver se encontrava Morgana. Ela foi achar a menina encostada num canto da sala comunal conversando com Neville e Dino Thomas que por sinal estava bem animado pois não parava de gesticular e fazer sinais meio exagerados. Morgana estava tão "animada" com a conversa que quando viu Hermione tratou de se despedir logo dos meninos e correu ao encontro da amiga.

Dava pra ver que a garota não tinha intenção nenhuma de aparecer na festa, pois ao contrário de quase todos no salão comunal estava vestida com as vestes de Hogwarts. Hermione olhou para si mesma e se sentiu envergonhada afinal, ficaria na festa de Sabrina a tarde inteira e não daria muita atenção a Morgana.

-Eu não estou preocupada com isso Mione, pode ir e se divertir a vontade.

-O quê?

-É. Vc não disse que estava se sentindo envergonhada por ficar a tarde inteira na festa e não dar atenção a mim. Eu não estou preocupada com isso, pode ir e se divertir a vontade.

-Morgana eu não disse isso, eu pensei.

-Não vc disse.

-Não disse.

-Ah, vai ver vc pensou alto demais e não percebeu.

-É vai ver foi isso, mas vc tem certeza que não vai se importar?

-Absoluta.

-Mione-era Rony-é desculpa eu não percebi que vc estava aqui Morg, quer dizer Morgana.

-Pode ficar despreocupado Weasley eu já estou descendo. Tchau Mione.

-Peraí eu vou junto, vc ainda não me contou que história é essa de estar abraçada a um Deus.

-Um Deus?

-Foi assim que a Gina disse que era.

Mas antes que Morgana respondesse que não estava abraçada a Deus nenhum só estava abraçada a Rich, Rony interveio:

-É...Mione. Eu preciso falar com vc urgentemente.

-Eu sei quando não sou querida. Tchauzinho.-disse Morgana pasando pelo buraco do retrato.

-Pode me dizer, qual foi a droga que deram para ela.

-Por quê droga?

-Ou isso ou poção polissuco. Tchauzinhos, sorrisos, bom dias, "_Eu sei quando não sou querida"_. E ela nem me xingou quando eu interrompi vcs. Essa não é a Morgana Summers que eu conheço.

-Vai ver isso acontece porque vc não conhece ela Rony, e toma as decisões muito precipitadamente.

-Ah, Hermione não vai começar vai?

-Quem começou foi vc.

-Viu mesmo mais ou menos normal a Morgana causa confusão.

-Agora a culpa é dela?-Hermione empertigou-se e encarou Rony, o rosto muito vermelho.

-Foi por culpa dela que começamos a discutir.

-Não foi não, foi porque vc é um idiota que vive tomando decisões precipitadas.

-Quem vc pensa que é pra me chamar de idiota garota-Rony estufou o peito e encarou Hermione, as orelhas vermelhas.

Os dois ficaram com os rostos a centímetros de distância. Quando Hermione percebeu isso corou ao mesmo tempo que pensava: _"Ai meu Deus o que eu faço"_.

Rony olhava da boca de Hermione para os seus olhos então...

-Ei vcs dois não estão me ouvindo? Vamos descer para almoçar?-Neville olhava atônito para eles.

O clima tinha se dissipado completamente e Rony se afastou um pouco constrangido e abraçou Neville pelos ombros dizendo baixo para só o garoto escutar:

-Neville meu "amigo", vc quer que eu te de um soco agora ou mais tarde?

-O que foi que ele te fez Rony?-Gina veio ao encontro do namorado.

-Nada Gin, é que eu acho legal espancar panacas que atrapalham as pessoas nos seus momentos românticos-e dizendo isso Rony, virou as costas e saiu do salão comunal.

-Eu só perguntei pra ele e pra Mione se eles não iam descer pra almoçar Gin.

-Oh...pobrezinho do meu Nev inocênte-e dizendo isso Gina deu um beijo suave nos lábios de um Neville desconsolado.



Quando chegaram a Hogsmeade ainda era cedo então Morgana foi ver umas coisas com Hermione que continuava tentanda fazer ela é Sa se falarem. Rony e Harry foram ver lançamentos de equipamentos de Quadribol (os bruxos de lá são que nem os trouxas de cá. Os bruxos só pensam em Quadribol e os trouxas só pensam em Futebol). Sabrina foi ver e ajudar sua vó na loja.

-Docinho.

-Vó não me chama de docinho na frente dos outros.

-Ok. Mas vc chegou cedo, pensei que iria passear por ai.

-É, eu preferi vir te ajudar aqui.

-Então mãos a obra.

Sabrina estava atendendo três pessoas de uma vez, pois como sempre a loja estava cheia e tinha só duas pessoas e um elfo para atender todo o pessoal. De repente Sabrina viu entrar pela porta os gêmeos Weasley.

-Cream eu já volto, segura a barra ai.

-Sim ama Sabrina Lair.

-Vc não tem jeito, com esse negócio de ama.

Sabrina tomou coragem e chegou sorrateiramente por detrás dos gêmeos e...

-Buu.

Fred e Jorge deram um pulo para trás. Sabrina começou a rir.

-Vcs tem que tomar cuidado, estão numa loja de sustos e artimanhas, sabiam?

-Claro que sabiamos "Penélope's Boom Sustos e Artimanhas" é conhecida mundialmente-disse Jorge parecendo honrado.

-Por isso que viemos correndo quando vimos a placa-disse Fred no mesmo tom do irmão.

-Vamos compar coisas para as nossas criações.

-Ah é vc tem uma pequena "loja" de truques em Hogwarts.

-É mas vamos crescer.-disse Jorge.

-O que "vc" está fazendo aqui?-indagou Fred.

-Pera um pouco. Pois não.

-Quanto é?-perguntou um garoto de mais ou menos 12 anos, muito loiro e com cara de estrangeiro.

-Dois nuques, é só pagar para aquele elfo ali.

-Obrigado.-agradeceu o garotinho.

-Por nada.-ela voltou-se para os gêmeos-O que vcs perguntaram mesmo?

-Vc trabalha aqui?

-Não exatamente.-Sabrina pegou uma revista intitulada: "Pequenas bruxarias grandes Feitiços", e Fred e Jorge leram:

_"SABRINA LAIR A HERDEIRA DA REDE DE LOJAS "PENÉLOPE'S BOOM SUSTOS E ARTIMANHAS" AO LADO DE SUA VÓ E TUTORA PENNY LAIR INAUGURA NOVA LOJA EM HOGSMEADE" _

-Vc é a...-começou Jorge sendo logo seguido por Fred:

-...dona dessa loja?

-Sou e das outras três também, algum problema?

-Não-disse Fred.

-Nenhum.-confirmou Jorge.

-Então tá, podem continuar olhando ai e se possível comprando também...Só que eu tenho que ir ajudar minha vó e a Cream pois a loja está cheia, então tchau.

-Tchau-disseram os dois em coro.

-Ah...agente se vê na festa.

-Claro...

-Estaremos lá.

Sabrina voltou a atender os clientes e Fred e Jorge ficaram conversando.

-Eu não sabia que a dona de umas das lojas de truques mais famosas estudava com a gente.-Disse Fred pensativo.

-Nem eu, além de saber vários truques legais, ela também é mó gos...

-Jorge.

-Bonita era isso que eu ia falar. Nós vamos pregar uma peça nela?

-Claro ela vai ter aguentar as conseqüências de ter assustado os irmãos Weasley.-Fred tinha um tom maquiavélico na voz.

-Vai ser na festa.

-Vamos Jorge, vamos pegar alguns ingredientes.

Fred e Jorge compraram algumas coisas e foram embora. Quando eles sairam da loja Sabrina falou pra si mesma.

-Estão aprontando alguma estes Weasley.

Vovó Penny fechou a loja mais cedo para aprontar a festa, ela e Sabrina cuidaram da decoração e em dez minutos elas arrumaram tudo. Cream cuidou da comida. A decoração de antes que mais parecia de um palácio desaparecera e uma decoração super IRADA apareceu e invés dos cores vermelhas e douradas de antigamente agora tinha as cores azuis e brancas, todos os movéis da sala sumiram Vovó Penny fez a sala aumentar de tamanho e colocou um super rádio bruxo no canto da sala para todos dançarem na festa. Um outro comodo da casa ela deixou aconchegante para ficar conversando com as amigas. Tudo estava pronto agora era só o pessoal chegar.

Os primeiros a chegarem foram Mione, Harry e Rony.

-Podem ir entrando e se sentando a festa ainda não começou.-disse vovó Penny muito animada.

-Com licença.-disseram os três em unissono.

-Muito bonita a sua casa senhora Lair.

-Vcs são muito educados, mas se continuarem me chamando de senhora vão virar comida de coruja.

-Vovó não põe medo neles.

-Só tó avisando.-Penny chegou perto da janela e ficou acariciando Trude que tinha acabado de pousar.

-Não liguem ela odeia adimitir que já está...-Sa sussurou para sua vó não escutar-velha de corpo.

-Como?

-Velha de corpo Rony, significa que ela tem já uma certa idade sabe mas ainda está com a alma jovem.

-Cochichar é feio.

-Não se esqueçam, chamem ela de Penny se não ela é até capaz de comprir a ameaça hein.

-Pode deixar não vou me esquecer.

-Meninos não querem conhecer a casa enquanto o pessoal não chega.

-Claro...Penny.

-Gostei dos seus amigos.

-"Penny" vai indo na frente com os meninos que eu preciso conversar com a Mione.

-Tudo bem. Vamos cavalheiros.-Penny agarrou o braço dos meninos.

-Vó não se empolga.

Vovó Penny não deu atenção a Sabrina e foi mostrar a casa a Harry e Rony.

-Ai, vovó é uma eterna criança as vezes.

-O que vc queria falar comigo?

-Ah sim. Vamos lá fora.

Elas sairam e ficaram no portão olhando o movimento.

-Mione eu queria perguntar se os gêmeos Weasley são vingativos.

-São, por que?

-É que...eu fiz uma brincadeirinha com eles.

-É melhor vc ter cuidado.

-Pode deixar comigo. E Mione toma cuidado viu por que tem uns meninos que virão a festa que tem um papo de Don Juan e vc pode ficar apaixonada.

-Papo de Don Juan?

-Significa que o menino sabe conquistar muito bem a menina que ele está a fim.

-Não se preoculpe eu sei me cuidar.

-Que vc sabe eu sei, nem tó preocupada com isso é que...

-O que?

-Vai que o Rony fica com ciúmes e arma uma briga, né por sua culpa. Ai só vai ter um lado positivo que vai ser vc cuidar dele depois da briga.

-Eu não gosto do Rony e nem ele gosta de mim desse jeito que vc está pensando.

-Tá só foi um comentário não tá mais aqui quem falou.

-Mas foi pra isso que vc queria falar comigo?

-Não exatamente, é que Mione eu acho que vou fugir dessa festa.

-Por que?

-Vc já pensou no rolo que vai dar quando por exemplo o Fillipe, o Elijah e o...Crabbe me chamarem pra dançar ao mesmo tempo, eu tenho um ataque e caio mortinha no chão...

Mione estava chorando de tanto rir.

-O que tem de engraçado eu cair mortinha no chão?

-Nada...não é disso que eu estou rindo...estou rindo...por que imaginei vc dançando com o Crabbe...já pensou ele pisando no seu pé é olhando para o Draco para ver como é que se dança?

-Vc tem razão com o único neurônio que ele tem, tem mesmo é que colar até pra dançar...

As duas estavam rindo sem parar quando Morgana passou pela, Sabrina ao ve-la para de rir, Mione vendo o que aconteceu também parou de rir.

-Oi Morg vc não vai entrar? Afinal no convite dizia que a festa era das duas-disse Hermione sarcástica.

-Não estou melhor aqui...

-Fofinha-Vovó Penny vinha saindo com Harry e Rony da casa-eu estava me perguntando quando vc apareceria, entra.

-Não vó eu vou ali depois eu venho.

-Parada Morgana, podem me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui.

-Nada...-disse Morgana olhando para o chão.

-Não sejam tolas eu sou velha mas não idiota.

-Eu vou contar tudo para vc sen...Penny.

-Então conte Hermione.-Vovó Penny tinha uma expressão não muito amigável no rosto.

Hermione contou tudo o que tinha acontecido para vovó Penny.

-Vcs não estão se falando por causa disso-Penny tinha um ar sério e irritado na voz.

-Vó...-disse Sabrina com uma voz fraca.

-Não quero saber. Vcs vão voltar a se falar agora mesmo é conversando que se resolve as coisas.

-Eu disse isso a elas.-Hermione tinha uma expressão de triunfo no rosto.

-Mas vó...-dessa vez era Morgana que protestava.

-Já disse, apertem as mão e começem a conversar. Parecem crianças.

As duas apertaram as mãos e começaram a conversar, pediram desculpas uma a outra, viram os pontos que erraram e em 5 minutos já eram amigas denovo.

-Assim é melhor, vamos entrar daqui a pouco o pessoal vai chegar.

-Vamos mas antes.

Sabrina puxou Morgana e Hermione e todas entraram correndo na casa subiram as escadas e...




	9. Segredos

Capítulo nove-Segredos

Sabrina puxou Morgana e Hermione e todas entraram correndo na casa, subiram as escadas e entraram no quarto de Sabrina.

-Que quarto legal.

-Brigado foi a vovó quem decorou. Mas eu não troxe vcs aqui para ver o quarto trouxe na verdade para fazer um pacto.

-Que pacto?

-Pacto das melhores amigas.

-Mas nós já fizemos.

-Nós duas já, mas a Mione não.

-É verdade.

-Que história é essa? Não tem nada a ver com sangue não né?

Todas foram para a cama de Sabrina. Morgana sentou-se com as pernas dobradas e o corpo apoiado nos braços, Sabrina sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas uma sobre a outra e as costas eretas, parecia que ia meditar, e Hermione apoiou-se no dossel da cama com as pernas cruzadas.

-Não. É o seguinte cada uma vai contar os seus segredos mais importantes, e esses segredos para sempre serão guardados entre nós. Se qualquer uma quebra o pacto, a vida desta que o quebrou será esposta para toda as pessoas conhecidas. Toda a vida da pessoa inclusive os podres.

-Pode ter certeza que cumpriremos porque por exemplo, nós brigamos mas não contamos os segredos da outra pra ninguém pois fizemos o pacto. E é claro nós ajudamos em qualquer hora.

-E claro que agente sabe que vc tem o Rony e o Harry de amigos para as horas difíceis mas tem coisas que não dá pra contar pra eles né.

-É verdade, então vamos fazer.

-Eu começo. Vou contar segredos que vc já sabe Sá.

-Pode começar eu sei quase tudo sobre sua vida mesmo.

-Lá vou eu. Meu primeiro beijo foi com o Neville.

Duas gargalhadas se espalharam pelo quarto, Sabrina e Hermione estavam rolando na cama de tanto rir.

-Sá por que vc esta rindo eu já tinha te contado isso.

-Eu sei...mas é que...e sempre muito engraçado imaginar vc...com o Neville.

-Desculpa...eu não consigo evitar.

-Tudo bem, eu entendo, é até que é bom vê vc rindo...gargalhando Mione porque antes vc era muito fechada. E sem contar que a reação da Sá quando eu contei isso pela primeira vez a ela foi a mesma de hoje.

-Como?-Hermione se recuperou-ela nunca tinha visto o Neville antes ou tinha?

-Na verdade não, mas eu mostrei uma foto.

-Esse foi o erro dela, quando ela só falou que tinha beijado eu achei legal pra ela, mas foi lá e quis mostrar a foto do menino não deu pra controlar.

-Pra mim o beijo com o Neville não conta, e voltando ao assunto principal, eu já gostei de um menino despresivel.

-Quem é ele?

-Nem adianta perguntar, ela não fala nem com tortura. Eu até pensei que era o Draco, mas ela disse que as vezes conversava com o menino e ele era suprer educado, então mudei de idéia...

-E aonde vc chegou.

-Cheguei a estaca zero.

-Dá pra deixar eu contar o resto?

-Á vontè!

-Brigado, e por fim Mione não ri.

-Eu não ia rir.

-Vai saber né.

-A Mione tá mais solta mas não é pra tanto.

-Vcs acham que eu estou mais solta?

-Pelo que me contaram vc tá sim. E...fica bem melhor assim.

-É vc tá melhor assim, Mione. Mais natural pelo menos com a gente.

-É que eu não consigo me soltar perto dos meninos.

-Com o tempo vc se acustuma e se solta vc vai ver. Deixa com a gente.

-Por falar em se acustumar com os meninos-Hermione e Sabrina olharam para Morgana-vc poderia tentar conversar com eles.

-Tá eu vou tentar. Não precisam ficar com essas caras eu disse que vou tentar.

-Morg conta agora o último segredo.

-Eu...eu...gosto do...do...

-Do?-Perguntou Hermione impaciente.



Enquanto isso...

-Caramba as meninas subiram faz mó tempão né?

-Pois é, o que será que elas estão fazendo?

-Será que a Morgana, teve outra crise de stress e pegou a Sá e a Mione para serem as reféns.

-Ha, ha, ha, vc é tão engraçado Rony.-disse Harry sarcástico.

-Ué porquê? Vc por acaso sabe o que se passa na cabeça daquela garota? Eu já te contei que ela não me xingou quando eu chamei ela de Morg e que ela foi relativamente gentil quando eu disse que queria falar com a Mione?

-Só umas dez vezes.

-Mas foi surpreendente!

-Eu não acho! Rony a Morgana não é tão chata assim, ela só está magoada, e eu entendo isso perfeitamente.

-Como vc sabe que ela não é chata Harry? Vc NUNCA conversou com ela. Na minha opinião a Morgana é...

-Cuidado com o que vc vai falar, Rony.

-Porque? Quer saber Harry, vc anda defendendo muito a Morgana, fala sério, cê tá interessado é?

-Cala a boca seu idiota, eu só não acho justo vc falar coisas dela sem nem ao menos a conhecer, só isso.-disse Harry muito corado.



Voltando ao quarto...

-Isso, yes. Falou até que em fim, agora fala o resto.

-Eu não falo nem com o Potter nem com o Weasley porque do 1º ao 4º ano eles nunca me notaram, só sabem que eu existo agora porque que eu estou... diferente.

-Bonita pode se dizer, comparando com antes.

-É bonita.

-Eles já tinham te visto antes sim, não como agora é claro. Nós até tentamos falar com vc umas vezes, pois agente achava vc muito sozinha, só que quando agente ia falar com vc saia correndo parecia com que tinha medo, então agente desitiu.

-De um certo modo ela tinha medo.

-É eu tinha medo de vcs me ofenderem, se isso acontecesse eu ia ficar muito chateada, já não bastava os gêmeos Weasley e o Malfoy.-Morgana começou a chorar.

Sabrina lhe deu um lenço de papel.

-Viu boba eles queriam e querem ser seus amigos. Quando sairmos daqui vc vai deixar seu orgulho de lado e perdir desculpa a eles.

-Ah não vou pedir não...-exaltou-se Morgana.

-Vai sim, mostre que vc e corajosa o suficiente...

-Pedir desculpas não tem nada a ver com coragem.

-Ai que vc se engana Morg, tem que ser muito coragosa para perceber que estava errada e ir com a cabeça erguida pedir desculpas a alguém.

-Mione tem razão mostre que vc pode fazer...ou vc não tem coragem?

-Vc está me desafiando?

Sabrina sabia que Morgana odiava ser desafiada, e mesmo não querendo fazer ela iria só para mostrar que pode.

-Estou!

-Vc sabe que eu odeio ser desafiada.

-Sei.

Mione começou a entender o que estava acontecendo e ajudou.

-É realmente ela não tem coragem, nem de fazer isso nem de conversar com eles por algumas horas para ver se são ou não legais. Sabe ela tem...medo.

-Vcs conseguiram, agora eu irei pedir desculpa e conversarei com eles para ver como eles são, felizes.

-Ainda não. Aperte nossas mão para selar a sua palavra.

-Ok.

Morg apertou as mãos de Sabrina e Hermione.

-Agora a aposta está válida.

-Ela caiu direitinho.

-Vcs duas fizeram de propósito?

-Claro, e agora vc não pode voltar atrás, porque deu sua palavra.

-Não acredido. Até vc Mione?

-No começo eu não estava entendendo nada, mas depois que compreendi percebi que era o único jeito de fazer vc falar com os meninos.

-Não fica com essa cara de chuchu aguado. Estamos te ajudando com um dos segredos.

-Ajudando em que?

-Em ficar perto do garoto que vc gosta, para quem sabe ele descobrir a garota legal que vc é, e quem sabe...é vc entendeu.

-Isso mesmo e quem sabe, vc é legal ele também.

-Ela é legal só quando tá sem TPM.

-Engraçadinha vc também não tem.

-Ter eu tenho, mas os meus ataques de TPM não são tão exagerado como os seus. E vc Mione tem ataques que nem os delas?

-Não sei nunca vi ela ter um ataque.

-Já viu sim. Quando ela fica estúpida até com a sombra, sabe?

-A tá eu já vi sim, uma vez ela socou o Crabbe porque ele passou e olhou pra ela. Todos disseram que ela ia ser expulsa mas Dumbledore só tirou 20 pontos da Grinfinória e levou ela e o Goyle para a enfermaria, depois ela estava mais calma. Eu bem que imaginei que era isso.

-Ele que provocou me olhou de cara feia.

-Ele tem a cara feia. E então Mione vc tem ataques que nem o dela?

-Com certeza não.

-Parem de falar da minha vida! Vamos voltar ao pacto, agora é vc Mione.

-Eu vou falar tudo e depois vcs façam o que quiser. No primeiro ano eu gostava do Harry, só que depois eu percebi que agente só era amigos mesmo. Eu estudo muito porque tenho medo de ser uma bruxa com pouca magia, pois afinal de contas meus pais são trouxas, e se eu tiver pouca magia pelo menos terei muito conhecimento. Meu primeiro beijo foi com o Victor Krum. E desde o ano retrasado descobri que gosto do Rony mesmo a gente brigando tanto, fim.

-Cabo?-falou Sabrina.

-Acabou.

-Mione respira fundo solta. Vc falou muito rápido.-Mione respirou fundo e recuperou o folego-Isso, tudo bem?

-Tudo. Vcs não vão rir, nem tentar me matar?

-Vc acha que agente tem o coração de pedra?

-Não é que com a Morg...

-Com a Morg foi necessário rir, ela mesmo ri desta história as vezes.

-É verdade, mas vc falou sério e agente entende isso.

-Terminando, sobre vc ser uma bruxa com pouca magia, não seja tola isso é por causa do idiota do Malfoy?

-Não antes de conhecer ele eu já achava isso.

-Então vc e tola sem ajuda!-exclamou Morgana.

-Concordo, vc tem muito poder dentro de si Mione _"Todo mundo tem o mesmo nível de poder dentro de si só que o que acontece é que uns conseguem liberar mas poder que os outros. Até os que são trouxas tem poder só que eles não conseguiram liberta-los",_ entaõ não fique pensando besteira.

-Quem te disse isso?

-Meu pai. Quando eu tinha 8 anos eu tinha medo de não ser bruxa como meus pais, então ele me disse isso, eu creio ser verdade, ele não tinha porque mentir.

-Verdade. Obrigado, vcs estão me ajudando muito.

-Nem começamos.-Sabrina esfregou as mãos com um olhar malicioso.

-Nós vamos fazer o boboca do Rony se declarar pra vc.

-Mas ele não gosta de mim.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho.

-Isso é impossivel vc tão inteligente deveria saber que na vida nada e 100 certo, nunca teremos certeza de nenhum sentimento só...se a pessoa dizer ou se vc vê nos olhos dela, e as vezes nem assim.

-E como vcs farão para descobrir.

-Deixa com a gente. Mas Mione...beijar o Victor Krum deve ter sido horrível.

-Por que? Não...até que ele beija bem.

-Quem mais vc beijou, para ter tirado essa conclusão?

-Há...ninguém.

Todas riram.

-Eu também só beijei um menino até hoje, o Neville, que pra mim nem contou como beijo. Mas eu vou beijar esse ano ou não me chamo Morgana Summers.

-O Krum também não contou muito. E na verdade eu queria beijar este ano o...Rony.

-Gente se ser BV não é o fim do mundo, ter beijado só uma vez também não é.

-Cala a boca. Vc tá falando isso só por que já deu um...uns beijos.

-Hahaha. É claro que eu já beijei o seu primo era meu namorado, lembra?

-Eu sei. Mas vamos parar de falar sobre isso. E Sá é a sua vez.

-Tá eu vou falar, e Morg eu tenho um novo segredo.

-Conta logo...e sobre o assunto que não é o fim do mundo.

-Que tem?

-Pra mim é o fim do mundo, porque eu sou adolecente, já tenho 15 anos e mereço um namorado.

-Concordo.

-Tá bom não toco mais nesse assunto.

-Ótimo, agora pode continuar.

-Primeiro eu vou falar os que vc já sabe Morg, pra vc ficar se roendo por dentro pra saber qual é o novo segredo.

-Nossa brigado.

-De nada, vamos lá. Meu primero beijo...segura ela Mione-Hermione segurou o braço de Morgana sem entender absolutamente nada-foi com o Arthur Summers, irmão da Morgana.-Morgana tentou esganar Sabrina mas Hermione a deteve.

-O que foi?

-Meu irmão...Vc tem que me lembrar disso?

-Eu tinha que contar pra Mione...E se acalma!

Morgana ficou "calma", Hermione a soltou e ela foi beber água.

-O que ela teve?

-Ciúme agudo, sempre que eu falo sobre esse assunto ela tenta me matar.

-Quantos anos tem o irmão dela?

-Desesseis anos. Mas ela defende ele com unhas e dentes, é ciumenta d+. Não gosta que nenhuma menina chegue perto deles.

-Coitado ele nunca terá namorada.

-Eles não ligam para esse ciúme todo, são iguais. Eles tem ciúme dela e de mim e ela tem ciúme deles.

-Eles? Ciúme de vc?

-Ela tem três irmãos um de 16 e outro com 13 anos que estudam em Hogwarts e uma irmã que tem 24 anos que já é casada e tem até uma filhinha de 5 anos. E eles tem ciúmes de mim porque eles me tratam como se eu fosse irmã deles de tanto que eu vou na casa dá Morg e ela vem na minha casa.

-A tá, mas os irmão dela estão na Ginfinória? Eu nunca os vi.

-Eles não estão na Grinfinória e se estivessem vc não os reconheceriam pois não são parecidos comigo.

-Isso é verdade eles são muito bonitos, brancos dos olhos claros, cabelos negros, corpo ote...esportivo e eles também são maiores que agente.

-São um pouco diferentes mesmo.

-É o Richard e o Arthur da Lufa-Lufa eles andavam com o Cedrico meu primo.-Mione ficou pensativa.

-Família ótima essa.-Sabrina pensou alto demais.

-O que?-Morgana estava furiosa.

-Eu queria dizer que são todos pessoas ótimas não é verdade? Afinal de contas eu sou também da família.-Sabrina tentou sair da encrenca.

-Sei, sei. Mione vc não vai dizer nada?

-Já sei-Hermione gritou isso dando um pulo da cama-quer dizer...-ela se sentou denovo envergonhada-já sei quem são seus irmãos.

-Já?

-Já, uma vez a Padma, a Parvati, a Lilá e a Angelina estavão falando que eles eram...pedaço de mal caminho.

-O que? Aquelas, aquelas, aquelas...

-Se acalma. Stop, vc tá muito alterada. As meninas só estão falando e falando bem, então fica calma. Quando elas começarem a falar mal ou começarem a querem tirar uma casquinha deles ai vc fica nervosa.

-Tudo bem eu vou ficar calma. Pode até contar a história toda pra ela...Vou tomar ar.-Morgana abriu uma janela-Essa imagem congurada não é aonde...esquece nem responde. Eu vou em outra janela.

-É eu acho que vou contar tudo mesmo pra vc Mione.

-Que bom assim eu vou conseguir entender. Porque eu posso até ser esperta mas não sou vidente.

-Ok, senhores passageiros apertem os cintos pois iremos as minhas lembranças...-Sabrina fez uma voz de aeromoça.

-Louca.

-Idem a vc...agora vamos lá...estavamos na Espanha um dia antes de tudo acontecer o Arthurzinho ficou sabendo que iria para Hogwarts os pais dele decidiram voltar para Inglaterra, Morg estava mal humorada ela queria ficar na Espanha até o fim das férias mas os pais dela não deixaram. No último dia que iriam ficar lá na Espanha fomos a praça, a mesma praça que eu dei o primeiro beijo no Cedrico, tinha pouca gente lá era dia de semana, umas crianças trouxas decidiram brincar de esconde-esconde e nos convidaram, eu, o Arthur e o Rich arrastamos a Morg, ela não queria brincar estava triste, mas depois que começou a brincar não quis mais parar...

-Não é necessário contar esta parte.

-Certo...uma hora eu me escondi atrás de um arbusto bem alto, e o Arthur depois de alguns segundos apareceu para se esconder no arbusto também, ficamos bem quietos para a Morg não nós encontrar, ela que tava batendo cara, só que de repente um esquilo pulou de cima de uma árvore bem em cima do arbusto, e eu levei um susto e quando vi já estava abraçada com o Arthur ai sabe né...eu olhei pra ele, ele olhou pra mim, ai pintou um clima e...

-A Mione já entendeu. Não é Mione?

-Já, já. Vcs se beijaram...

-Não é necessário dizer o que eles fizeram.

-Desculpa.

-Voltando ao assunto...depois que aconteceu o be...-Morgana olhou pra Sabrina-aconteceu o que aconteceu, a gente se separou e ficamos sem reação por uns instantes quando voltamos ao normal, decidimos não contar o que tinha acontecido pra ninguém, inclusive para a Morg ela tinha muito ciúmes dos dois irmãos desde sempre sabe...ainda bem que nós nos afastamos pois depois que combinamos não contar para ninguém, a Morg aparecer, ai agente fingiu que não tinha acontecido nada...

-É e eu fiquei de tonta na história.

-Ela só ficou sabendo do bei...do que aconteceu um ano depois num dia que eu achei que ela devia saber só que a reação dela foi a menos esperada ela quase me matou estrangulada mas o Arthur não deixou...

-Ai combinamos que não iriamos mais falar desse assunto.

-É e o Arthur prometeu que se alguém perguntasse pra ele com quem foi o primeiro beijo dele, ele ia dizer "Com alguém especial" mas nunca ia dizer o nome da pessoa.

-Então vc não devia me contar nada.

-Por que?

-Vcs não prometeram que não diriam com quem foi o primeiro beijo de vcs.

-Ele prometeu, eu não prometi nada. E afinal de contas vc não vai contar pra ninguém né?

-Claro que não.

-Então pronto.

-Pronto nada termina de contar...eu quero saber qual é a novidade.

-Já vou...contei do primeiro beijo, agora...me lembrei antes de namorar o Cedrico eu...como falam no Brasil eu fiquei com o Elijah Drumont...

-Vc o que?

-Fiquei.

-Perai eu sou meio burra pra esses assuntos da língua portuguesa, o que seguinifica ficar?

Sabrina explicou para Hermione e Morgana o que significa ficar no Brasil.

-Como vc ficou sabendo o significado desta palavra

-Eu tenho amigos no Brasil, por falar nisso o pessoal mandou um beijo pra vc Morg.

-Legal. Mas...eu conheço as mesmas pessoas que vc no Brasil e não sabia desse negócio de ficar.

-Eu sei, é porque eu costumo me interessar pelas gírias e histórias de onde vou visitar muito diferente de vc né, que só fica interessada nos pontos turísticos.

-Eu não só me interesso pelos pontos turisticos não.

-Não?

-Não, também me interesso pelos turistas, pelos surfistas...

As três riram um pouco da bobagem que Morgana falou.

-Brincadeira, na verdade eu não me interesso pela história dos países que vou porque vou pra lá me divertir não estudar.

-Eu também não vou pra estudar, mas é necessário saber algumas coisas básicas.

-Tá voltando ao assunto principal...não enrola.

-Tá...eu vou contar o último é uma coisa recente aconteceu no dia que eu brigei com vc Morg.

-O que? Fala.

-Eu...eu...

-Não enrola Sá, começou agora termina.

-Eu...beijei um dos gêmeos Weasley.

Morgana e Hermione deram gritinhos de emoção.

-Não acredito vc realmente esqueceu o Ced...-Morgana pensou no que ia dizer-foi mal primo.

-Acho que sim.

-Acha?

-Sim, sim felizes falei.

-Mas qual dos gêmeos foi?

-É...é...não sei.

-Como não sabe.

-Não sabendo.

-Explica está história

-Lá vou eu de novo...-Sabrina explicou a Morgana e Hermione o que tinha acontecida. (Eu não vou repitir tudo de novo né, o capítulo já tá muito grande. Vcs já sabem o que aconteceu mesmo, é se não se lembram leiam o capítulo "O Beijo e as cartas" denovo esquecidos).

-Ah nós vamos descobrir qual é isso vc pode ter certeza.-disse Morgana eufórica.

-É isso mesmo vamos te ajudar como vc também vai nós ajudar na hora certa.-concordou Hermione.

-Ok. Agora vamos ao juramento...toma Mione vc lê isso ao mesmo tempo que agente falar-Sabrina entregou um pedaço de pergaminho a Hermione.

Todas falaram juntas.

-Poder dos elementos terra, ar, água e fogo, bruxaria branca nos proteja, guarde nossos segredos e nunca deixe nenhum deles se espalhar por ai. Nós ajude a conseguir realizar nossos sonhos.

-Pronto fim do ritual, somos de agora em diante irmãs de segredo e de alma também.

Todas se abraçaram.

-Vamos descer o pessoal já deve ter chegado e se não chegaram a vovó deve tar mostrando fotos de quando vc era pequena para o Harry e o Rony.

-Então vamos logo...Eu ia mostrar uma coisa pra vcs mas depois eu mostro...vamos.

Esse foi o seu erro...




	10. A festa

Capítulo dez-A festa

Elas desceram. Quando chegaram lá em em baixo já havia chegado muita gente a sala da casa da Sabrina estava cheia de amigos e ela se sentiu muito feliz.

-Vcs acham que eu devia ter colocado um pouco de rosa assim ficavam todas as cores que vcs gostam.-vovó Penny veio eufórica ao encontro das garotas.

-Vó não precisa mexer em nada tá tudo lindo. O que vc acha Mione?

-Esta muito bonito mesmo.

-Tem certeza? O que vc diz Sa?

-Tá otimo vó. E quanto a cor...eu gosto de azul e branco...o rosa não combinaria na deco.

-Mas vc não gosta de rosa querida?

-De uns anos pra cá não muito...mas o quarto está divino, igual a decoração.-Acrescentou Sabrina vendo a cara triste da avó.

-Então...tudo bem.-vovó Penny se animou de novo-Vão se divertir. _"E espero que saiam daqui com um namorado",_ pensou ela.

Morgana, Hermione e Sabrina estavam dando uma olhada para ver quem tinha vindo. Viram Rony e Harry e foram ao encontro deles. (Morgana um pouco contrariada por se lembrar da promessa que tinha feito).

-Meninos por a caso minha vó mostrou algumas fotos pra vcs?

-Fotos? Que fotos?

-Não sei, qualquer tipo de foto isso não importa?

-Não. Mas agora fiquei curioso, será que vc pode me mostrar essas fotos?-perguntou Harry.

-Não.-disseram as três meninas ao mesmo tempo.

-Por que?

-Porque não.

Derepente na porta da casa, apareceu dois meninos o mais alto vestido com camisa e calça social e o outro um pouco baixo vestido camisa nomal e calça jeans. O mais alto tinha um metro e oitenta, cabelos pretos e espetadinho pra cima com gel, olhos cor de mel, tinha os músculos _bem_ definido e a pele acetinada como de um bebê. O um pouco mais baixo tinha um metro e setenta e cinco e com certeza iria crescer mais, tinha olhos também cor de mel, o cabelo era castanho claro e o corte era um pouco acima de ser considerado tigelinha, os músculos não tão definidos como o do primeiro pois era mais novo que o outro. Os dois tinham algo em comum eram...popozudos.

-Sa vc não sabe quem chegou?-disse Morgana com a voz maliciosa.

-Não, quem?-perguntou Sabrina inocêntemente.

-Meus irmãos.

-Tá e...

-E o Arthur tá de social.

-Não.

-Sim...

-Que foi?

-Mione, o Arthur tá aqui?

-Quem?

-Vem com agente.

Mione foi arrastada para um canto vázio da casa.

-Mione, lembra Arthur Summers irmão da Morg, que foi meu primeiro be...

-Ela já sabe não precisa repetir.

-Claro que me lembro!...É ele?

-É.

-Ídai?

-Ele tá de social!

-Que que tem?

-Ele esta vindo pra cá?

-Merrr...vcs entenderam.

-Mas eu não entendi, o que tem ele tá de social?

-Oi Morg.

Hermione quando se virou e viu Arthur, disse com cara de boba:

-Agora entendi.

-Oi Arthuzinho, oi Rich.

-Oi maninha, aonde vc tava agente estava te procurando?

-Eu tava aqui. E afinal de contas não tenho que te dar satisfação, vc e mais novo do que eu...

-Mas eu sou homem e cuido de vc.

-Vê se te enxerga Rich.

-Da pra vcs pararem. Morgana nos ficamos preocupados, mamãe e papai pediram que nos dois tomássemos conta de vc...

-Eu não sou criança...

-Eu sei mas as vezes age como se fosse, não iria te custar nada avisar aonde tava né?

-Tá erro meu.

-E Rich. Para de chamar a atenção dela na frente dos outros...

-Mas...

-Ela é mais velha que vc, mesmo não parecendo, então deixe que eu faço isso.

-Ha, ha, ha. Vcs dois são tão engraçados.-disse Morgana com uma risadinha sarcástica.

-Obrigado eu sei disso.-retorquiu Arthur.

-"Engraçados" e sem educação. Não vão falar com as meninas?

-Desculpe.-Arthur se virou e falou-Docinho...

Sabrina ficou nervosa e quando isso acontecia esquecia a vergonha que sentia na frente de algumas pessoas.

-Não me chame de docinho senhor Arthur Summers.-falou entre dentes.

-Foi mal eu esqueci que vc não gosta desse apelido...mas também não precisa ficar tão nervosa a ponto de me chamar de senhor né Sá...-Sabrina não conseguia ficar muito tempo nervosa com Arthur, pois era só ele olhar pra ela com aqueles belos olhos, que algo dentro dela fazia ela se sentir calma de novo-Não vai me dar um abraço Sá?

-Claro.

Sabrina o abraçou, por algum motivo sempre que ela via ele com roupa social e o abraçava, um sentimento que ela sentiu pelo primeira vez em uma praça a alguns anos atrás retornava ao seu coração.

_"Ai, ele esta lindo, maravilhoso, tudo de bom...Não, não eu não posso pensar isso ele é como se fosse um irmão"_, pensou Sabrina.

_"Eu queria ficar aqui pra sempre...não ela é minha irmã...sai pensamento"_, pensou Arthur.

Eles se separaram, um pouco vermelhos. (O quê fez Morgana fechar a cara).

-Oi Sá vc está muito bonita, como sempre!

-Vc também esta muito bonito, educado e brincalhão, como sempre Rich.

-Não estou brincando...ainda.

-Chega de formalidades Rich e me de um abraço agora. Tenho ou não tenho o direito de deixar todas as meninas dessa festa morrendo de inveja?

-Tem.

-Então maninho, faça sua parte.

Rich abraçou Sabrina e a ergueu no ar por alguns instates, quando a abaixou Morgana estava com uma cara enorme.

-Vc é doido?

-Eu? Por que?

-Como é que vc vai fazendo isso sem mais nem menos?

-Tá com ciúmes...que bonitinha, vem cá Morg vem.

-Sai Rich.

Richard também abraçou Morgana a ergueu e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

-Pronto acabou o ciúmes.

-Eu não tava com ciúmes.

-Ahã...sei, tava não. Mas sabe como é né vcs duas são minhas irmãs e eu tenho que agradar né. Porque afinal de contas eu sou maior que vcs e tenho...

-Cala a boca.-disseram as duas juntas.

-Ele só fala isso para humilhar.-disse Sabrina virando-se para Hermione.

-É, só pra dizer que é mais alto do que agente.

-Mas fique sabendo senhor Summers que eu e a sua irmã temos a altura correta para a nossa idade um metro e setenta, vc foi que cresceu demais.

-Não tá mais aqui quem falou.

-Ótimo...ah deixa eu apresentar...Hermione estes são meus irmãos, Arthur e Richard Summers.

-Prazer em conheçe-los.-disse Hermione um pouco timída.

-O prazer é nosso.-disse Richard com uma voz galante.

-Todo nosso.-disse Arthur no tom do irmão e com um olhar sedutor.

Richard e Arthur beijaram Mione na mão com muita educação e cavalheirismo (N/A: Não se fazem mais desses na vida real só nas Fanfics. Obrigada pela atenção). Mione ficou muito vermelha de vergonha. Morgana soltou um suspiro profundo e disse:

-Vai começar...

-Señores Dons Juans del Paraguai, por favor mi acompañem.

-Sim senhora.

-Vc quer, que eu te diga quem é senhora.

-Cla...-começou Richard. Mas foi logo interrompido por Arthur, que preveu o que Sabrina ia falar.

-Não. Vamos embora. Tchau Hermione.-disse o garoto fazendo uma reverência

-Tchau.-disse Mione ainda corada.

Os três se afastaram.

-Que foi?

-Só tirei vcs de lá, porque sua querida irmã Morgana estava começando a ficar ciumenta demais, não acham?

-Concordo que depois que começamos a elogiar a Hermione parecia que ela ia matar alguém.

-E não era matar no sentido figurado.

-Eu sei...então pra não ter confusão fiquem bem longe do olhar da Morg durante toda a festa.

-Boa idéia. Fui.

-Eu também.

Sabrina voltou para a companhia das meninas.

-E ai?

-Fiz com que eles fiquem pelo menos aqui na festa bem longe da gente.

-Legal.

-Gente mudando de assunto...eu já volto, vou falar com o Harry e o Rony.

-Pode ir sossegada-disse Morgana.

-Pode ir sossegada vírgula vc vai comigo Morgana, esqueçeu dá promessa é?

-Sabe que eu tinha esquecido.-disse a garota enrolando a capa no dedo.

-Ahã, sei, bom nós já te lembramos.-disse Sabrina.

-É viu como somos legais, agora vamos.

-É muito legais...pô gente cês não vão fazer isso comigo vão.

-Morgana nós só estamos te ajudando.

-É isso mesmo, agora vai-e dizendo isso Hermione foi empurrando Morgana em direção a Harry e Rony.

Quando ela chegou lá abaixou a cabeça, o que fez os meninos se entreolharem, o que será que elas estavam tramando.

-Garotos, a Morg tem uma coisa pra falar pra vcs.

-Não tenho não-enquanto disse isso Morgana virou as costas e caminhou para longe dali, mas Sabrina e Hermione se puseram na frente dela dizendo.

-Que bobagem Morgana, vai cair um pedaço seu por acaso?

-É que...

-É que nada. Vc apertou as nossas mãos e agora tem que cumprir.

-É ou vc não tem coragem?

-Ah, não começa com essa história denovo Sabrina, dessa vez eu não caio.

-Tudo bem então eu vou ser obrigada a ir lá e dizer para o Harry, que vc está esperando ele aqui para dar para ele uma coisa que eu acho que vai anima-lo. Um beijo talvez.

-Beleza, aí eu saio gritando para todo mundo que vc beijou um gêmeo Weasley. Vc é quem sabe.-Morgana deu um olhar fuzilador para Sabrina que retribuiu o olhar.

-Vamo pará com essa palhaçada-disse Hermione batendo palma-Ninguém, vai contar o segredo de ninguém aqui, ok. O fato é...Morgana vc fez uma promessa pra gente e deu sua palavra agora tem que cumprir, vc só tem que ir lá, pedir desculpas, conversar um pouquinho, dar um beijinho no rosto de cada um e...

-Opa, cê já tá exagerando Mione, eu não vou dar beijinho nenhum.

-Não custa tentar não é.-disse a garota dando de ombros.

-É Morg, até que um beijinho combinaria.-disse Sabrina calmamente.

-Na verdade eu acho que um super beijo apaixonado combinaria mais.-disse Hermione rindo.

-Ah...tudo bem Mione se vc quer que eu dê um super beijo no Rony...-e Morgana fez menção de ir até lá mais Hermione à empediu.

-O quê foi? Eu pensei que era para mim dar um super beijo em alguém.

-Não no Rony.

-Porquê? Ele é bem bonitinho Mione, aqueles cabelos acobreados dele chamam à atenção sabia-disse Morgana com uma voz sedutora.

Hermione fez uma cara horrível enquanto Sabrina e Morgana caiam na gargalhada.

-Relaxa aí Mione, eu tô brincando. Tá vcs me convenceram e o máximo que pode acontecer é eles falarem um sonoro NÃO.-Enquanto dizia isso Morgana caminhava até os garotos, mais quando chegou perto Harry a encarou e disse:

-Será que dá pra me dizer que palhaçada é essa?

-É, vcs vem aqui falam que uma pessoa, que todos sabemos que não fala com agente, tem uma coisa para nos dizer, depois se afastam ficam gargalhando e voltam aqui com essas caras de bobas. Mione vc não era assim.

As garotas ficaram vermelhas, e Morgana, mesmo achando que iria se arrepender pelo resto da vida, disse:

-Sabe que, que é...é que eu queria...queria...queria pedir desculpas por tudo o que eu fiz pra vcs e por todos os pits que eu dei e queria pedir para vcs falarem comigo mas já que vcs não querem beleza eu entendo E não culpem as garotas por nada a culpa é só minha Bom já disse agora eu vou indo, tchau.-Morgana disse isso sem parar e tão rápido que ficou com falta de ar e roxa.

Quando virou as costas Rony disse:

-Peraí Morgana, como é que vc sabe que nós não aceitamos a sua desculpa.

-E...por acaso...vcs...vão aceitar?-disse Morgana resfolegante.

-Bem...-Rony olhou para Harry, depois olhou com cara de raiva e nojo (uma cara bem parecida com a que Malfoy fazia) e mediu Morgana de cima a baixo dizendo logo em seguida:

-Sinceramente eu acho que...-Morgana prendeu a respiração, ela não precisava passar por aquela humilhação, mas antes que ela abrisse a boca para dizer que não precisava da amizade deles Rony e Harry disseram em uma só voz-Claro Morg.

-Mas vcs não vão nem pensar melhor? Quer dizer...eu entendo sabe, eu não fui muito gentil e...

-Não precisamos de tempo nenhum, e desculpa pelo que dissemos antes também-disse Harry.

-Aí que bom, agora todos os meus amigos estão se falando.

Depois de um tempinho de conversa Morgana, Harry e Rony já pareciam amigos a mais de anos e riam e zoavam juntos. Em um momento Harry perguntou qual era afinal a piada daquele dia e Morgana muito vermelha disse que não era nada e que era melhor esquecer, e assim continuou a conversa até os gêmeos Weasley chegarem e começarem a conversar também. Todos riram muito, e Sabrina ficou vermelha metade da conversa, até eles se afastarem para ir conversar com Katie, Alícia e Angelina, então Sabrina disse:

-Vamos beber alguma coisa tô com sede.

-Ah eu não quero não.-disse Rony.

-Eu também não-disse Hermione.

-Podem ir vcs-disse Harry.

-Então vamos, Sá.

Elas foram pegar umas cervejas amanteigadas quando...

-Sabrininha minha querida amiga, como vai?

-Eu vou bem mas acho que vc não tá muito legal né?

-Tô ótimo,-Jorge abraçou Sabrina pela cintura-vc tá com sede?

-Tô mas já vou pegar uma cerve...

-Não precisa. Eu tenho um copo de cerveja amanteigada bem aqui, pode ficar.-disse o garoto praticamente empurrando o copo a Sabrina.

-Brigada.-Sabrina estava desconfiada mas pegou o copo.

-Fred seja educado dê seu copo para a Morganinha.

-Claro...Morganinha toma-Fred abraçou também Morgana-Espero que vc agora queira ser minha amiga.

-Morganinha...amiga agora...vcs andaram bebendo pinga?

-Claro que não, só estamos sendo amistosos.

-Não sei porque ninguém nunca acredita na gente.-disse Jorge em tom choroso.

-Tá eu aceito, não precisa fazer drama.

-Que bom.-Fred e Jorge falaram ao mesmo tempo e com umas caras cínicas.-Tchau.

-Tchau-falaram Morgana e Sabrina ao mesmo tempo ainda desconfiadas.

-Tem alguma coisa de errado, Sá.

-Também acho. Vamos jogar as bebidas em uma planta?

-Não, é melhor agente dar pra alguém...Pra ver o que isso faz.

-Mas pra quem agente vai dar isso?

-Eu acho que eu já sei, olha ali.

Morgana mostrou com com a cabeça dois meninos idiotas, feios e gordos... Crabbe e Goyle.

-Ótima idéia.

Morgana e Sabrina andaram na direção de Crabbe e Goyle e disseram respectivamente:

-Olá Crabbe.

-Olá Goyle.

-É com agente?

-Não é com a minha v...

-Claro que é com vcs. Vcs estão com sede?

-Estamos.

-Então tó-Sabrina e Morgana deram as bebidas com cara de cerveja amanteigada para Crabbe e Goyle.

-Obrigado.

-De nada, tchau.

-Tchau.

As duas sairam de perto dos meninos prendendo a risada. Quando os meninos beberam o conteudo do copo viraram cogumelos gigantes e cor de rosas, que todo mundo pensou ser parte da decoração. Fred e Jorge riam sem parar, pensando que quem eram os cogumelo eram Sabrina e Morgana, enquanto isso...

Morgana e Sabrina estavam escondidas em um canto da sala.

-Eles vão me pagar.-disse Morgana furiosa.

-Pode ter certeza que vão, só deixar comigo.

-O que vc vai fazer?

-Vou mostrar que é legal pregar uma peça mas não é nada legal levar uma. Pega esse potinho-Sabrina tirou um pote verde de um dos bolsos, e entregou para Morgana-e joga na bebida de um dos gêmeos, que eu jogo na bebida do outro e ai é só esperar e rir muito.

-Vamos nessa.

Elas foram sorrateiramente até perto de onde estava Jorge e Fred e jogaram nas bebidas deles todo o conteúdo dos potinhos. Quando os meninos beberam... ficaram com as caras parecidas de dois sapos verdes e nojentos, todos em volta deles começaram a rir, e quando eles viram o que tinha acontecido deram um grito. Sabrina e Morgana apareceram na frente deles.

-Como vcs estão aqui e ali ao mesmo tempo-falou Fred apontando para os cogumelos.

-É óbvio que não somos nos ali né...é o Crabbe e o Goyle.

-Descobriram que tinha algo de errado nas bebidas-falou Jorge.

-Vcs são espertas.

-Mas como vcs descobriram.

-Elementar meu caro Jorge, vcs estavam muito gentis com agente é de se desconfiar.

-Então só foi pega e comprovar. Mas eles vão voltar ao normal né?

-Claro Sabrina, não somos tão malvados né, a poção só dura dez minutos.

-É e agente hein?-disse Fred preocupado.

-Não se preoculpem a Sá tem o antídoto. Não tem Sá?

-É verdade, eu vou pegar...Mas que seja bem claro, isso foi para que vcs aprendam a não mais tentar pegar a dona de uma casa de sustos e artimanhas meus caros sapinhos.

-Por favor...

-...para de brincar e pega logo o antídoto

-Eu já estou ficando com vontade de comer moscas.-disse Fred coaxando logo em seguida.

-Tá já vou. Morg fica ai e não deixa eles comerem nada.-Sabrina saiu prendendo a risada.

Quando Sabrina chegou no meio da sala Crabbe e Goyle voltaram ao normal e estavam vindo na direção dela com os punhos cerados, ela tentou ir para o outro lado, mas viu o Fred e o Jorge, atrás dela tinha o Fillipe e derepente na lareira apareceu o Elijah Drumont. Sabrina só tinha uma escolha...desmaiar.

Quando ela caiu desmaiada Elijah a segurou para que ela não batesse com a cabeça no chão, varias pessoas se aproximaram para ver o que havia acontecido. Vovó Penny deu leves tapinhas no rosto de Sa, ela começou a acordar, olhou em volta e desmaiou denovo. Crabbe e Goyle sairam correndo da festa pensando que ela tinha desmaiado de medo deles, enquanto Elijah disse sedutoramente:

-Nossa tudo isso é emoção em me rever?

Continua no próximo capítulo...(N/A: Senão ia ficar muito grande)


	11. Ainda não terminou

Capítulo onze—Ainda não terminou

Sabrina despertou sem saber direito o que tinha acontecido. Derepente a voz de vovó Penny perguntou:

-Vc esta bem?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando.

-O que aconteceu?-perguntou a velhinha preocupada.

-Foi...que...eu não comi hoje.

-Vc não toma jeito né!

-Desculpa vó-Sabrina se levantou do chão-eu já estou melhor...pode me largar Elijah.

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta.

-Podem continuar a festa está tudo bem.-disse vovó Penny saindo de perto de Sabrina. E todos voltaram a conversar e dançar.

-Vc desmaiou por minha causa?

-Não.-Sabrina foi curta e grossa.

-Doce como sempre!-Elijah foi sarcástico.

-E aí Elijah e a namorada?-Sabrina achou melhor dar um corte logo de cara em Elijah.

-Terminei com ela, sabe ela era muito...fútil. Prefiro mulheres com mais personalidade, com vc Amorzinho.

-Obrigado pelo elogio e sinto muito pelo namoro.-_"Vc nem sabe o quanto eu sinto. Pelo menos quando vc estava com a "fútil" não enchia"_,pensou Sabrina-Eu vou ali e já volto tá?

-Ok. Mas só uma pergunta cadê o mala do seu namorado?

Sabrina não deu resposta a Elijah. Arrastou Morgana que estava vermelha pois não parava de rir desde o primeiro desmaiu de Sabrina, escada acima. As duas entraram no quarto de Sabrina.

-Não tem graça Morgana.

-Eu...não falei...nada.-disse a garota tentando controlar o riso.

-Mas tá rindo.

-Relax Sa, relax. Tá tudo na paz.

-P-p-paz...vc já viu como está lá em baixo?

Morgana voltou a rir.

-Para de rir, se não eu...eu...nunca mais falo com vc.

-Parei-Morgana tentava segurar o riso.

Sabrina começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto pensativa, em quanto Morgana se sentou na cama rindo as escondidas, Angel que estava no quarto falou:

-Ela tá rindo Sá.

-Cala a boca Angel-Morgana sussurou e continuou a rir.

-Sá ela tá rindo.

-Angel já falei pra vc se calar, não?

-Sim, mas uma coisa que aprendi com vc Morg e não fazer nada, sem receber algo em troca.

-Eu te ensinei a fazer truques em troca de biscoitos, não a subornar a professora.

-Uh...aprendi errado...Sá...

-Tá bom eu dou o biscoito.-Morgana pegou um pote de biscoitos de todos os sabores que estava na escrivaninha de Sabrina e deu um biscoito de abobóra para Angel.

-Prefiro biscoitos amanteigados da vovó Penny-Angel jogou o biscoito de abobóra em um canto da gaiola.

-Ainda é exigente.-Morgana deu o biscoito amanteigado a Angel-Agora fique quieto.

-Não te conheço-disse Angel virando o bico para o lado oposto do que Morgana estava, e comendo seu biscoito em paz.

-Sabrina o que vc vai fazer?

-Yo no se.

-Que?

-Eu não sei. Vamos analizar...tem dois meninos com cara de sapo lá em baixo, isso da pra reverter-Sabrina pegou dois potinhos em um criado mudo e os guardou no bolso-...mas eu beijei um deles e não sei qual, isso complica...tem um ex meu também lá embaixo que nesse momento deve ter acabado de saber que eu não estou mais namorando, ai piorou tudo, estou esquecendo algo...ah claro...tem um festa que esta com cara de que vai dar problema.

-Solução-Morgana levantou a mão

-Qual?

-Se mata...Faz uma plaquinha escrito: _POR FAVOR ME JOGUEM UM AVADA KEDRAVA! _depois vai no covil do tio Voldinho fica esperando um Death Eaters aparecer e pronto.

-Era pra mim rir?

-Era.

-Não deu certo. Acho que o único jeito é...

-Que porta é aquela?

-Seu quarto...

-Ai que dez.-Disse Morgana e com um gritinho agudo passou para o outro quarto e ficou encantada. Pulou na cama, olhou o banheiro, abriu as gavetas, etc.

-Morgana eu estava falando que o único jeito de solucionar o problema é encarando-o de frente.

-Concordo.

-Então vamos!

-Mas quem tem que encarar o problema não é vc?

-É, mas vc vai junto.

-Mas eu queria ficar no meu quart...

-Vamos.

-Tá, chata, estraga prazeres.

As duas estavam descendo as escadas quando viram no fim dela Rony e Arthur discutindo.

-Ela não é sua namorada, então não enche.

-Cala a sua boca, quem vc pensa que é?

-Que te importa?

-Me importa muito. Vc realmente acha que eu vou deixar vc dar encima dela?

-Eu não estou te perguntando se eu posso. Vai encarar?

-Vou.

-Para tudo.-disse Sabrina entrando no meio dos dois-O que esta acontecendo?

-Ele tá dando encima da Mione.

Morgana arrastou Arthur para longe de Rony.

-Vc é doido.

-Por que, ela é bonita. E eu só estava conversando com ela...e afinal, ele não tem nada a ver com isso.

-Idiota, ele gosta dela.

-E eu com isso, gosta mas não esta namorando então...



Enquanto Morgana "falava" com Arthur, Sabrina começou a conversar com Rony.

-Se acalma Rony, e senta.

Os dois se sentaram na escada.

-Vamos contar nossos sofrimentos?

-Vamos...



Voltando a Morgana e Arthur...

-Então nada. Vc vai ficar quieto e não vai dar encima dela, por que eu...não vou deixar.

-Já vi que ele é seu protegido né?

-É.

-Tá, tá...vou ficar na minha...quer dizer, Angelina...

-Homens.

Quando Morgana chegou onde estavam Sabrina e Rony eles estavam olhando para o chão e dizendo "super animados":

-O Cedrico me chifrou.

-Eu não sou ninguém, só o amigo do menino que sobreviveu e da CDF de Hogwarts.

-Agora minha vó vai me empurar o Elijah...

-Um monte de vezes eu fico sozinho na minha casa por que todo mundo tem coisa "muito importante" pra fazer menos eu...

-O fantasma da minha mãe me persegue. Enche a minha paciência sabê...

-O que vcs estão fazendo?-perguntou Morgana com um tom divertido na voz.

-Eu estava contando pro Rony meus sofrimentos.

-Não Sabrina, eu é que estava te contando os meus sofrimentos.

-Como é que é? Vc não escutou o que eu falei?

-Não. E vc escutou o que eu falei?

-Não.

Morgana falou:

-Vcs como analistas são ótimos pacientes.

Rony, Morgana e Sabrina riram. Sabrina se levantou.

-Vai continuar ai Rony?

-Vou só mais um pouquinho.

-Então tchau.

-Tchau.

Sabrina e Morgana encontraram...(Elijah...não) os sapos Fred e Jorge.

-Tó coloquem isso em umas bebidas e tomem.-Sabrina entregou os dois potinhos aos gêmeos.

Os gêmeos fizeram o que Sabrina lhes disse, em segundos eles voltaram ao normal.

-Não agüentava mais ser sapo.

-É, até que em fim voltei ao normal.

-Obrigado se usa.

-Obrigado.

-De nada. Bye.

-Mas vc...vc esta bem?-disse Jorge com a cara grave.

-É sabe por causa do desmaio?

-Estou ótima. Mas obrigada pela preocupação.

Sabrina e Morgana sairam de perto dos Weasleys.

-Quem disse que agente...

-Estava preocupado

Sabrina e Morgana agora sim se encontraram com Elijah. Sabrina o encarou, Elijah era um garoto com a cor-de-pele branca, olhos azuis, cabelos castanhos, alto (1,76m), corpo definido, e carinha de bebê. (N/A: Ô Sabrina sortuda do caramba hein? Tá com um monte de menino bom perto dela, só que ela nem presta para aproveitar. Que raiva! 'Ah e só pra constar: Elijah Drumont foi inspirado descaradamente até no nome em Eliajah Wood, O Frodo da triologia Senhor dos anéis')

-Oi.

-Tchau.

Elijah segurou levemente Sabrina pelo braço.

-Fugindo de mim?

-Eu? Não!

-Então vamos dançar?

-Claro.-disse ela desanimada.

Começou a tocar um tango (Fala sério, tango numa festa adolescente). Elijah segurou fortemente Sabrina junto ao seu corpo, e começou a conduzi-la pela sala (que agora parecia um salão de dança), todos pararam para olhar os dois, pois dançavam muito bem (e também ninguém sabia dançar tango). Elijah começou a falar com Sabrina enquanto dançavam.

-Amor, agora que o panaca morreu vc poderia voltar comigo, não?

-Elijah...

-Afinal de contas o que tivemos foi um amor muito...quente, eu diria.

-Sabe o que, que é...

-Eu te disse que ele não era pra vc, que era um panaca, e não tinha uma boa cara, mas vc não me escutou, eu tentei avis...

-Querido...eu e vc não demos certo...mas não foi por causa do Cedrico e sim porque...eramos crianças demais para entender o que sentiamos.

-Não acho. Na verdade acho que vc ainda sente algo por mim.

-Claro que sinto...

-Então...

-Eu sinto um imenso sentimento de...amizade.

-Partiu meu coração sabia?

-Não seja cínico, da última vez que vc estava querendo me beijar...vc tinha feito uma aposta com seus amigos...

-Foi uma coisa inôcente.

-Huh...sei...

-Depois da dança terei que ir. Vou visitar meu avô.

-Mande lembranças a ele.

-Pode deixar.

Elijah e Sabrina terminaram a dança de frente um para o outro olhos nos olhos, quase (eu disse quase) boca na boca. Mas para a surpresa de todos inclusive para surpresa de Sabrina, Elijah deu um beijo nela (que beijo!) de tirar o fôlego. Quando Sabrina se soltou do beijo e conseguiu recuperar o fôlego disse:

-Vc...é louco.

Elijah que já estava parado dentro da lareira disse:

-Claro que sou, vc percebeu só agora?

-Olha...

-Mansão Drumont.-ele jogou um pouco do pó-de-flu que estava em uma pequena bolsa de couro na lareira e desapareceu em meio as chamas.

-Vó.

-Sim?

-Troca a música

-Pode deixar. Vou colocar As Guardiãs.

-Ótimo. Podem dançar pessoal.

Sabrina chegou perto do avó, e "delicadamente" a arrastou até um canto da sala.

-Vó-ela falou entre dentes-o que a senhora falou para o Elijah.

-Eu? Nada.

-Senhora Penny Lair, vc não me engana pode começar a falar.

-Há, eu falei pra ele que...que...

-Que?

-Contei tudo o que aconteceu...o morte do Diggory, a traição...que vc esta sozinha...

-Vovó...deixa que se eu quiser eu mesma arranjo um novo namorado...que não vai ser o Elijah.

-Por que?

-Somos só amigos.

-Tá...mas se vc for escolher algum qual será...Rony, o ruivinho...o Harry Potter...não o Fillipe?

-Não sei, te diz alguma coisa? Não se preocupe quando eu arranjar eu conto, certo?

-Certo!

-E por favor não fica me jogando meninos ok?

-Ok. Será que a Morgana gosta de garotos ruivos, parece que lá em Hogwarts tem bastante, ou será que ela prefere loiro, aquele Draco Malfoy é bem bonitinho. Hum...talvez aquele garoto chamado Christopher a agrade e também têm o Har...

-Vó! Eu aposto que a Morg tem a mesma opinião que eu.

-Tá bom, tá bom, saco.-e dizendo isso vovó Penny se afastou em direção ao jardim de inverno para encontrar suas amigas.

Sabrina foi pra perto de Morgana que estava com a barriga doendo de tanto rir.

-Muy amiga.

-Foi mal...e que ver vc é o Elijah dançando um tango foi hilário, ele com cara de apaixocado e vc com cara de "alguém me tira daqui".

Sabrina riu.

-O que foi aquilo Sabrina?-perguntou Richard que acabara de chegar.

-Briga com a vovó. Foi ela que colocou a música.

-É. Mas não precisava do beijo né?-o garoto começara a liberar seu lado "irmão ciumento".

-E eu tenho culpa?

-Não vc nunca tem culpa. É uma santa...

-Tá bom a culpa foi minha mesmo, foi eu que agarrei ele e o beijei a força. Tadinho eu estrupei ele.

-Eu não disse isso...

-Mas eu estou dizendo.

-Olha...

-Tchau.

Morgana bateu de leve no ombro de Richard e disse:

-Liga não, ela tá com TPM.-Morgana soltou "sem querer" uma risada

Sabrina caminhava até...Neville?

-Tudo bem Neville?

-Tudo.-disse o garoto arregalando os olhos.

-Que original...

-O quê?

-Nada não. Vc sabe cantar Endless Love.

-Essa não é uma música de dois touxas...

-É, é, é...e eles se chamam Sandy e Junior.

-Ah...não sei, não.

-Nossa empolgante...faz o seguinte Neville...acompanha a letra da música que vai aparecer.

-Ah é karaokê bruxo?

-É.

-Ok, mas por que eu?

-Porque eu bebi hoje...vamos Neville.

Sabrina falou com vovó Penny, que abriu um sorriso e parou a música para anunciar:

-Agora para os apaixonados uma música lenta, que será cantada por Sabrina Lair e Neville Longbotton.

Alguns riram outros prestaram atenção. Neville estava nervoso, Sabrina não, pois na verdade ia cantar para se acalmar ela respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e começou:

My love

There's only you in my life

Fred empurou Neville pra longe e ficou ao lado de Sabrina que continuava com os olhos fechados.

The only thing that's right

Fred começou a cantar:

My first love

You're every breath that I take

Sabrina abriu os olhos viu gente dançando...e Fred? Ela ficou escarlate e com as pernas bambas.

You're every step I make

A voz de Sa não queria sair mas com muito esforço saiu:

And I

I want to share

All my love with you

No one else will do

And your eyes

(your eyes, your eyes)

They tell me how much you care

Oh, yes you will always be

My endless love

Two hearts

Two hearts that beat as one

Our lives have just begun

Morgana que estava em um canto da sala onde Sabrina podia encherga-lá mas Fred não, fazia vários gestos que significavam"Que bonitinho", "Formam um belo casal", "É tão fofo". Sabrina ia cada vez ficando mais vermelha. Arthur ficou do lado da irmã. Sabrina voltou ao normal.

-Estão tão bonitinhos, cantando juntos.

-Não acho.

Morgana ignorou o comentário do irmão.

Esqueci de falar: karaokê bruxo é diferente do de trouxa. Porque no bruxo as letras da música aparecem no ar não em uma tela de tv, e se vc cantar com os olhos abertos aparece uma imagem do que esta na sua mente naquele momento (então não é bom pensar besteira enquanto canta né?).

Sempre que Sabrina ia cantar fechava os olhos mas derepente sentiu alguém tocar-lhe o rosto e abriu devagar os olhos. Um das mãos de Fred tocavam-lhe a face, seu sangue gelou ela não conseguia desviar o olhar os dois cantavam em dueto, nesse momento ela teve quase certeza era ele...era ele que ela tinha beijado.

And forever

I'll hold you close in my arms

I can't resist your charms.

And I

I'd play the fool

For you, I'm sure

You know I don't mind

(no you know I don't mind)

'Cause you

You mean the world to me

I know I've found in you

My endless love...

Atrás de Fred e Sabrina passava uma cena linda os dois em um praia deserta correndo na areia, jogando água um no outro (coisa de filme sabe!).

Two hearts

Two hearts that beat as one

Our lives have just begun

And love

I'll be a fool

For you, I'm sure

You know I don't mind

(whoa, you know I don't mind)

And, yes

You'd be the only one

'Cause no, I can't deny

This love I have inside

And I'll give it all to you

My love, my love, my love,

My endless love.

Quando os dois pararam de correr...quer dizer cantar ouve muitos aplausos e eles sairam do transe que estavam, os dois sorriram e sairam do centro das atenções andando calmamente para perto dos amigos.

-Vcs cantaram super bem e as imagens qua estavam no fundo eram lindas.

-Ah...obrigado Gina.

-De nada.Vcs combiram.

-É...

-Combinamos

Sabrina olhou pra Fred com cara de espanto. Jorge que vinha chegando com Rony olhou nos olhos de Sabrina com um ar triste e voltou para trás. Sabrina olhou pra baixo será que tirou uma conclusão cedo demais, será que ela beijará Jorge? Havia um nó na sua cabeça, ela balançou de leve a cabeça afastando os pensamentos, se ela tinha aprendido alguma coisa era que ninguém sabe o destino e que tudo ia acontecer na hora certa...se o Voldemort não se intrometesse no meio é claro!

A festa correu "tranqüila" se assim pode se dizer: Neville derrubou uma jarra de suco de abóbora encima de Parvati, Arthur levou um tapa na cara de Angelina pois estava olhando para Lilá enquanto dançavam, Fillipe fez Sabrina dançar três musicas seguidas com ele, e Rony estava com uma cara horrível porque Mione dançou com Rich e com Harry mas não com ele, a parte mais "tranqüila" foi quando Draco chegou sozinho a festa, dois minutos depois que ele entrou Morgana "acidentalmente" jogou um enfeite encima da cabeça dele e logo depois Cream que estava segurando uma jarra de cerveja amanteigada tropeçou em Colin Creevey e derramou a cerveja toda em Malfoy. Todos na sala riam menos o próprio Draco é claro.

-Ora seu elfo idiota-Draco levantou a mão para bater em Cream.

-Não se atreva Malfoy.-Sabrina que parou de rir ficou na frente de Cream.

-Saia da minha frente Lair, este elfo tem que sofrer um castigo.-Draco estava furioso.

-Cale-se Malfoy o elfo é meu e eu faço o que eu quiser com ele. E se vc tentar denovo bater nela vai se ver comigo.-Sabrina tinha um tom ameaçador na voz.

Draco depois disso se retirou da festa e todos voltaram a se divertir.

-Ama Sabrina Lair, não foi culpa de Cream, foi culpa de menino que ficou na frente. Mas Cream vai se castigar.-Cream pegou uma bandeija e começou a bater na cabeça.

-Cream para...para...-Sabrina dizia

Rony tirou a bandeija da mão do elfo.

-Para com isso vc não merece um castigo, e sim um prêmio.-Morgana, Hermione, Sabrina e Harry olharam com caras espantadas para Rony-Pessoal ela fez o Malfoy pagar um maior mico...-ninguém mudou a expressão-pelo menos pra mim ela e uma heroína.

-Cala a boca Rony...-Sabrina virou-se para Cream-Cream não se preoculpe eu não estou nervosa, não foi sua culpa, só peço que por favor...limpe essa cerveja que ficou no chão.

-Agora mesmo ama Sabrina Lair, agora mesmo.-Cream ia limpar o chão com as roupas.

-Não pegue um pano!

-Sim ama Sabrina Lair.-Cream saiu da sala para pegar um pano e voltou bem rápido, limpou e saiu denovo.

Sabrina começou a rir.

-O que foi?

-Vc viu a cara do Malfoy quando eu enfrentei ele.

-Por que vc esta rindo só agora.

-Primero porque eu não rir na cara dele e segundo porque eu não ia rir na frente da Cream. A coitadinha ia se sentir pior do que já tava.

-Gostei do jeito que vc defendeu a Cream. Porque vc e sua vó não a libertam.

-Porque se a libertamos temos medo de ela conseguir um novo dono mal que a maltrate e também porque ela já disse que não quer ser liberta, Mione. Fazer o que né, se ela quer assim!

-É.

-Tem mais a Cream apesar de pouco tempo com a gente já é da família.

Tirando isso, tudo correu tranqüilamente, todos voltaram pra Hogwarts muito felizes, menos Parvati, Angelina, Arthur, Rony e é claro Draco.




	12. As líderes de torcida

Capítulo doze—As líderes de torcida

Morgana, Hermione e Sabrina discutiam no dormitório antes de descerem para tomar café.

-Vamos Mione.-dizia Sabrina.

-Vai ser muito legal.-ajudava Morgana.

-Não, isso não é pra mim.-emendava Hermione.

-Quem disse isso.-falou Morgana.

-Larga de ser boba.Vc consegue.

-Já falei que não.

-Não seja medrosa.

-EU concordo com a Morg, vc é boa em tudo o que faz. Vai conseguir eu sei.

-Já disse, isso não é pra mim.

-Não insintam.-Disse Parvati que acabara de chegar.

-Alguém tá te perguntando alguma coisa?

-Não Morgana. Mas é óbvio que a Hermione não consegue.

-Quem disse?-Morgana estava inconformada, quem aquela garota pensava que era.

-Eu estou dizendo.

-Bela porcaria!

-Ora Sabrina como vc fala isso de mim?

-Com a boca.

-Não se intrometa Hermione.

-Cale a boca Parvati.-Disse Sabrina.

-Ninguém te chamou na conversa.-reforçou Morgana.

-Só estou dissendo que nem adianta vcs tentarem entrar para as líderes de torcidas porque eu vou entrar.

-Nossa verdade-Morgana foi cínica-mas que eu saiba ainda ficam 5 lugares sobrando.

-E nos somos 3 da certinho...mesmo tendo vc-Sabrina falou com nojo na voz-também no "time".

-Não sejam tolas vcs não conseguirão.

-Nossa verdade...vc viu isso em que bola de cristal? Não me diga que foi na da Profª Sibila, se foi na bola de cristal dela pode ter certeza...

-Que vcs não vão entrar no time, não é Morgana?

-Não que vamos ser as primeiras colocadas.

-Creck.-disse Sabrina.

-Olhem aqui, nenhuma de vcs vai entrar para as líderes eu tenho certeza que não conseguiram.

Sabrina com um sorriso cínico disse para Parvati:

-Quem viver...verá.

-Nossa...pega seus pedacinhos no chão aí Parvati.-disse Morgana só pra provocar Parvati ainda mais, ela estava louca pra dar uns tapinhas naquela metida a popstar.

Parvati saiu do dormitório furiosa mas antes de sair disse para elas:

-Digam pro Rony pra ele ir torcer para a Padma...quer dizer não precisa falar nada não ele vai sem ela chamar mesmo.-a vaca...quer dizer a Parvati saiu do dormitório.

Mione estava vermelha de raiva ela queria ter pulado encima da Parvati e ter socado ela mas, Sabrina não deixou.

-Pô Sabrina, depois de tudo o que aquela...coisa falou vc não deixa a Mione bater nela.

-Morgana, relax...

-Não me vem com os seus relax. Eu só não pulei encima dela porque ela falou foi do Rony porque se ela tivesse falado...não ia sobrar nem o pó dela.

-Calma, vamos atingir a Parvati-Sabrina esfregava as duas mãos como se acabasse de ter tido uma idéia genial e má-aonde vai doer mais...

-Tô gostando da conversa, fala mais.

-Vamos fazer das tripas ao coração para conseguirmos virar...

-Líderes de torcida.

-Exatamente, vamos dar toda a nossa garra, vamos dançar como nunca dançamos na vida pra vencer e é claro...-Sabrina olhou para Hermione-a que foi mais como posso dizer...ofendida, vai ser a líder das líderes.

-Por que vc tá me olhando?

-Não é óbvio.

-Ofendida? Eu não fui ofendida.

-Eu concordo com o Sa, vc foi ofendida e muito.

-Por que?

-Vc não acha que foi muita ofensa o que ela disse do Rony...eu acho. Se eu fosse vc já teria me escrito e até já estaria treinando pra ganhar dessa zinha...tanto ganhar pra ser líder como ganhar o Rony.

-Para com essa besteira, mesmo que eu tentasse não ia conseguir...não sirvo pra dançar.

-Não seja por isso aqui vc tem duas professoras a sua disposição.

-Concordo plenamente Morg, somos professoras rigorosas e com isso...

-Vc só vai ter duas escolhas se quiser ter nossas aulas...aprender ou aprender.

-É que...

-Hermione Granger, vc vai deixar que a irmã daquela...zinha como disse a Morgana, fique com o Rony.

-Não.

-Então?

-Tudo bem. Mas vcs vão ter que me ajudar ok.

-Ok.

-Mas agora vamos tomar café. Porque ficamos muito tempo aqui discutindo e eu estou morrendo de fome.

-Vamos, antes que o café da manhã acabe e as aulas comecem.

As três pegaram os matériais e foram para o Salão Principal muito felizes.

-O que vcs tem?-perguntou Rony.

-Nada-Morgana foi cínica-Por que?

-Não sei mas...vcs estão felizes demais hoje.

-Isso meu caro Rony é porque...nos somos demais.

-Vcs tem certeza que estão bem né?-disse Harry.

-Ótimas.

-Então é melhor vcs comerem rápido, pois daqui a pouco vai começar as aulas.

Sabrina, Hermione e Morgana comeram o mais rápido que conseguiram e foram para a aula de poções.

Foi tudo normal na dobradinha de poções, Snape tirou pontos da Grinfinória, Draco foi elogiado, Hermione sabia todas as respostas, Snape encheu a paciência de Harry e Neville e por fim agora começou a pegar no pé também de Sabrina.

No intervalo antes da aula de Tranformação Morgana, Sabrina e Hermione estavam indo para a sala da Profª Lilandra e encontraram Gina no meio do caminho.

-Oi pessoal. Aonde vcs vão, não é aula de Transformação agora?

-É, mas nos vamos nos escrever para sermos líderes de torcida.

-Legal Sá, eu também vou.

-Então vamos juntas. Antes que a Mione decida desistir.-disse Morgana apertando os passos.

-Agora eu não desisto mais não.

-Por que?

-Porque já chegamos.

-Então vamos entrar.-Disse Morgana "brilhantemente"

-Olá Professora.

-Olá meninas o que desejam.

-Viemos nos escrever para as líderes de torcida.

-Ok. É só colocar o nome aqui.

Nesse instante apareceu na porta da sala Thaty Meyer, Kate O'connel, Samantha Diplle e Mary Anne Nouer.

-Com licença Profª Lilandra Blacklight.

-Sim Srt Meyer.

-Queriamos nos escrever para as líderes.

-Assinem o livro depois que as meninas terminarem.

-Quer dizer Summers que vc vai querer ser umas das líderes?

-O que te importa Meyer?

-Absolutamente nada. Mas parece que depois que vc emagreceu quer...fazer tudo o que não poderia fazer antes.

-É estou recuperando o tempo perdido.

-Quem é vc?

-Sabrina Lair por que deseja saber?

-Para te dizer que não se meta no meu caminho pois poderá ser destruida.

Sabrina sorriu e assinou o livro.

-É nessas horas que me lembro dos ensinamentos do meu vô Julio _"Despreze seus inimigos pois eles são mais baixos do que vc"_ essas palavras servem certinho para esse momento.

Thaty abriu a boca para responder, mas Morgana, Hermione e Gina disseram em unissono:

-Creck, creck, creck...-então a profª retornou a sala.

-Já terminaram senhoritas. Se eu não me engano vcs tem aula agora?

-Sim professora já vamos, até logo.

Thaty e as amigas iam saindo atrás de Morgana, Sabrina, Hermione e Gina quando a profª Lilandra disse:

-Senhorita Meyer, vc e suas amigas não iam se escrever.

-Nós faremos isso depois professora.

-Pra que deixar para fazer amanhã o que se pode fazer hoje. Assinem o livro.

Thaty e as amigas voltaram para trás e foram assinar o livro. Quando acabaram Sabrina, Gina, Hermione e Morgana já estavam fora do alcance delas.

-Gente vcs viram a cara da Thaty Meyer, tava muito engraçada.-disse Gina.

-Parecia que ela ia fuzilar a Sabrina.-disse Hermione.

-Est la'vie, como diz a Lous Marie...sabe as vezes se consegue atingir uma pessoa mais com as palavras do que com as atitudes.

-Foi seu vô também que te disse isso?-perguntou Morgana.

-Foi.

-Ele era poeta ou algo do gênero?

-Ou ele era filósofo ou era muito sacana mesmo.

Todas riram. De repente Gina disse:

-Tchau meninas.

-Tchau Gin.

Hermione, Morgana e Sabrina pararam de falar e começaram a andar mais rápido para não se atrasarem. Conseguiram chegar bem a tempo, logo depois que entraram na sala de aula a profª Minerva chegou e pediu para que todos sentasse para ela começar a aula.

Tudo correu normal na aula. Harry e Rony no fim da aula estavam curiosos pra saber aonde as meninas tinham ido.

-Harry agente foi...aonde agente foi.-falou Sabrina depois do garoto pergunta pela trigésima quarta vez.

-Nossa verdade?

-Verdade Rony!

-Vcs não vão contar?-disse Harry ainda mais curioso.

-Ah...não.

-Logo, logo vcs irão saber não se preocupem.

-É, relax.

Rony e Harry percebendo que as meninas não iam contar nada e decidiram parar de perguntar.

Mas como tudo não é perfeito na vida...

-Oh ohu...Meyer a frente.

Sabrina deu de ombros. Thaty Meyer parou na frente de Sabrina não deixando ela passar, já Kate O'connel não tendo a noção do perigo se pós na frente de Morgana e por fim Samantha Diple ficou encarando Hermione. Mary Anne Nouer estava "conversando" com Gina que já estava sentada na mesa da Grifinória.

-Olá Lair.

Sabrina pegou um copo e transformou ele em uma lata de guaraná Antarctica, estendeu a mão e deu o guaraná para Thaty.

-Pra mim?

-É alguma coisa aqui tem que ser original!

Sabrina se desviou de Thaty e ia embora (Sabrina não gostava de brigas...)

-Fugindo Lair.

Sabrina parou e fuzilou Thaty com um olhar frio (...mas quando não tinha outro jeito ela encarava de frente).

-Eu não fujo Meyer.

-Sabrina vem aqui.-Jorge arrastou Sabrina pra fora do Salão Principal.

-O que vc quer Jorge.

-Já sabe quem é quem?

-Já. Mas não vai me dizer...que vc me trouxe aqui para saber isso?

-N-não...eu troxe vc aqui porque...vc pode dar essa varinha pra sua vó.

-O que essa varinha faz.

-Ela cola a mão da pessoa por alguns minutos...sabe se a sua vó gostar talvez ela até encomende algumas né?

-Tá Jorge mas primeiro...-Sabrina pegou um saquinho plástico dentro de um bolso-pronto agora sim. Coloca a varinha com cuidado aqui dentro.

Jorge delicadamente para que a varinha não estoura-se na mão dele colocou-a no saquinho.

-Vou mandar agora mesmo pra ela, quer dizer... primeiro vou resolver um pequeno problema!

-Sabrina não briga com a Thaty.

-Por que?

-Ela joga sujo. E eu não quero que...a Gina se machuque.

-O que a Gina tem a ver com a história?

-Se vc brigar com a Thaty ela também vai brigar com a Mary Anne Nouer.

-Há sim, agora quer dizer que eu é que influencio a Gina, só falta dizer que eu vou leva-la para o mau caminho, né?

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...é que...vc é a mais centrada sabe, e se vc não se acalmar e não acalmar as outras meninas...(leia-se Morgana) vão acabar sendo todas expulsas.

Sabrina ficou pensativa, mas logo tomou uma decisão.

-É, é vc tem razão, eu vou falar com elas.

-Que bom que vc não quer ser expulsa.

-Se fosse só eu...pode ter certeza que eu já teria pegado aquela Thaty Meyer pelos cabelos, e enchido ela de porrada...

-Calma.

-Desculpa me empolguei, tchau.

-Até.

Thaty continuava imóvel, já as duas "amiguinhas" dela não estavam tão calmas Kate e Morgana estavam tendo uma grande discussão.

-Sai dá minha frente sua idiotinha, senão eu vou arrancar todos esses seus cabelinhos ruivos.

-Tente Summers, tente.

-Não duvide O'Connel, não duvide...Zarpa.

Enquanto isso Hermione e Samantha "conversavam".

-Com licença.

-Vc não vai passar CDF Granger.

-Tudo bem, vc não vai dar licença então...some daqui Samantha Diple.

-Seus pais trouxas não lhe deram educação?

-Meus pais podem até ser trouxas mas me dão mais educação do que os seus...e quer saber nessas horas que se exploda a educação.

-Hermione parece que essas...sonserinas querem apanhar.

-É isso mesmo o que elas querem, Morg.-disse Sabrina vindo para perto das garotas.

-Que?

-Elas querem que agente bata nelas...e com isso seremos expulsas.

-Então é isso o que vcs querem?

-Nós não vamos dar esse gostinho!

-Ó elas estão com medinho.

-Vc vai ver o medinho Thaty Meyer.-Morgana já havia preparado o soco, o braço dela ia bem em direção a cara de Thaty, mas Sabrina segurou o murro com uma das mão bem a tempo (porque se demorasse mas um segundo...Thaty Meyer estaria essa hora desmaiada ou morta, vai saber).

-Calma ela não vale a pena.-Sabrina largou o braço de Morgana.

-É vc tem razão, não irei sujar minhas mão com essa ai.

Hermione, Sabrina e Morgana saíram de perto das meninas que ficaram fulas da vida. Quando estavam bem longe Sabrina disse bem baixinho massageando a mão com a qual tinha impedido Morgana de dar um murro em Thaty.

-Aô...Morgana a Meyer tem que me agradecer até o fim dos dias dela, porque se ela tivesse recebido aquele soco...com certeza ela teria que comprar uma dentadura ou fazer um feitiço para botar todos os dentes de novo na boca...vc bate muito forte hein!

-Foi maus...também quem mandou vc entrar no meio?

-Infelizmente minha consciência e o Jorge também.

-O Jorge?

-Depois eu explico. Agora vamos acalmar a Gina.

Mary Anne Nouer ainda estava enchendo a paciência de Gina.

-Vai sua piralha, vc não tem coragem?

-Tenho, vc quer ver?

-Ninguém vai ver nada.

-Sabrina!

-Lair.

-Nouer, se eu fosse vc, graças a Deusa não sou, sairia daqui rapidinho.

-Voando com as penas se possível.

-Vc esta me chamando do que Weasley?

-Do que vc acha.

-Gina, por favor. Não suje suas mãos com...isso.

-Ótimo conselho, Morg. Não vou sujar.-Gina se sentou.

-Mary Anne será que vc não compreende que se as suas "amiguinhas" já foram, vc tem que ir também.

Mary Anne Nouer com cara de desprezo se afastou das meninas. Sabrina sentou na cadeira e soltou um suspiro de alívio.

-O que aconteceu?-perguntou Harry.

-Não pergunta!-respondeu Sabrina estendendo a mão vermelha em frente ao rosto do garoto.

-Depois agente explica.

-Estranho.-disse Hermione.

-O que é estranho?-indagou Gina.

-Nenhum professor ter aparecido para evitar a briga.

Sabrina olhou para o profº Dumbledore, ele sorriu pra ela. Ela deu uma risadinha e disse:

-Vai ver os professores por algum motivo sabiam que tudo acabaria bem.

-Vai saber né. Vamos comer.

Todos comeram e foram logo depois para a aula de Herbologia. A aula estava um tédio, a profª Sprout estava falando...do que, que ela estava falando mesmo...quer saber a aula tava tão chata que nem eu sei sobre o que ela estava falando.

-Nossa nunca pensei que ter uma aula sobre fungos de Bruxelas.-era então disso que eles tiveram aula!-fosse tão chato.

-Nem eu!-disse Hermione. (_"Realmente a Mione mudou pacas"_,pensou Rony)

-Gente já volto.

-Aonde vc vai, Sá?

-Mandar uma carta.

-No jardim? Não é melhor ir até o corujal?

-Harry, presta atenção!

Sabrina começou a assobiar de um jeito muito diferente como se estivesse chamando algo. De repente apareceu voando no meio das árvores um gavião-real e pousou no ombro de Sabrina.

-Pessoal esse é Heart o ex-gavião do meu pai.-Disse a garota enquanto Morgana passava a mão na cabeça do pássaro.

-Heart. Nome bonito.

-Foi meu pai que deu esse nome, ele dizia que para um pássaro ele tinha um enorme coração.-disse Sabrina apontando para Heart.

-Mas vc não disse que vai mandar uma carta o que o Heart tem haver com isso?

-Ele vai levar a carta.

-Não sabia que gaviões,levavam cartas!

-E não levam mesmo vc também não sabia que maritacas levavam carta e o Angel leva. O Heart foi treinado pelo meu pai.

-Ah tá. Mas a última pergunta, por que ele é ex-gavião do seu pai?

-Porque depois que meu pai morreu eu e minha vó decidimos soltar o Heart. Mas as vezes ele vai nós visitar ou faz alguns favores pra nos, como levar cartas por exemplo.

-Por que vc não manda o Angel?

-Porque o que eu vou mandar e muito frágil e tem que chegar logo até a minha vó...e sabe o Angel é meio estabanado e pode acabar fazendo alguma besteira.

-Ah entendi.

-Heart leva isso para a vovó o mais rápido que puder, e tome cuidado.-o gavião deu uma pequena bicada no rosto de Sabrina para mostrar que havia entendido e voou. Todos observaram o gavião no ar até não se dar mais para enxergar.

-Por que vc mandou aquela varinha para a vovó.

-É uma varinha de mentira dos gêmeos Weasley, Morg.

-Então vai acontecer alguma coisa com a vovó?-espantou-se a garota.

-Não eu mandei um bilhete junto, falando o que era e que se ela gostasse e quisesse algumas para vender na loja era só avisar que eu mesmo negocio com os gêmeos.

-Fred e Jorge já estão começando a fazer clientela?-disse Rony animado com o possível sucesso dos irmãos.

-Quem sabe? Vovó é muito severa com estes assuntos.

Chegaram no castelo.

-Tchau pessoal agora eu e a Mione temos aula de Aritmancia.

-Bye, nós temos Adivinhação.

Hermione e Morgana foram para um lado enquanto Harry, Rony e Sabrina foram para o outro.




	13. Fred se frode ops

Capítulo treze-Fred se frode (ops)

-O que será que aquela louca que agente chama de professora vai dar hoje?

-Sei lá.

-Eu acho que ela vai prever a morte do Harry de novo.

Todos riram. Quando chegaram na sala de aula e se sentaram. A professora chegou como sempre.

-Será que ela ressurgiu de dentro das profundezas da terra?

-É bem provável.

-Hoje vcs leram...

-A mão?

-Não senhor Weasley. Os olhos, uma vez alguém disse: os olhos são...

-O espelho da alma

-Gostaria que ninguém mais me interrompesse senhorita Lair.

-Desculpe professora.

-Tudo bem. Mas como eu dizia iremos ler os olhos hoje, como ele é o espelho da alma pode nos dizer muitas coisas...e anotem tudo o que verem!

-Harry posso ler seus olhos?

-Claro. Pelo menos eu me livro da professor...

-Irei ler seus olhos senhor Potter!

Sabrina e Rony seguraram uma risada.

-Não se preocupe Harry, nós dois mandamos os convites.

-Que convites?

-Do enterro!

-Engraçadinha.

Sabrina deu um sorriso cínico para Harry.

-Bem então eu lerei os seus olhos Rony-Sabrina fez uma voz de suspense e estralou os dedos.

A aula por fim começara.

-Rony eu vejo que...vc ama sua família mesmo com os defeitos dela...que vc ama alguém em segredo...que tem medo de aranha...e que quer muito crescer na vida.-Sabrina falava e escrevia ao mesmo tempo-Agora é sua vez.

-Tudo bem, vamos lá.

Rony se concentrou e olhou para Sabrina.

-Rony vc esta vendo alguma coisa?

-Não. Só que vc tem olhos verdes.

-Ih...esta mal hein? Eu tenho olhos castanhos. Isso é lente.

-É o que?

-Eu uso uma membrana que muda a cor dos olhos Rony.

-Ah tá, mas voltando ao trabalho...-ele voltou a olhar nos olhos de Sabrina-isso não vai dar certo.

-Inventa.Pensa em alguma coisa que vc sabe da minha vida e escreve. Por exemplo...que eu sofro ainda com a morte do meu pai...que eu amo a minha vó...que eu gosto de estudar em Hogwarts e...que eu estou meio confusa com as mudanças na minha vida.-Tudo o que Sabrina dizia Rony escrevia, e ria.

-Terminamos, vc é boa nisso.

-Em inventar?

-Não em ler os olhos, vc leu os meus.

-Não, li não. A maioria eu deduzi, que vc ama a sua família e quer crescer isso é óbvio, que vc tem medo de aranhas a Mione tinha me contado e que vc gosta de uma garota...todo mundo sabe.

-Eu não gosto da Mione.

-Como vc pode falar com essa convicção. Eu nem disse que era a garota.

-É...é...é...

-É...vamos ver o que o professora vai ver nos olhos do Harry.

-Eu acho que ela vai ver que vai cair uma bigorna, amanhã de manhã na cabeça dele e ele vai morrer.

-Se a bigorna cai na cabeça dele e ele não morrer, Rony pode ter certeza que ele não morre nunca mais.

-Tem lógica. O que vc acha que ela vai dizer?

-Eu acho que ela vai falar que ele quer se matar ou coisa assim.

Sabrina e Rony prestaram atenção na profª Sibila, a professora com um rosto pálido e uma voz de terror deu um grito e depois disse:

-Não meu querido, não faça isso.-Todos os alunos olhavam para Harry e para a profª Sibila com espanto nos olhos. Menos Rony e Sabrina, que já tinha sido avisada das loucuras da professora.

-O que?

-Não se mate.

Rony botou a mão no ombro de Sabrina e disse:

-Vc é adivinha.

-É Rony e daqui a 2 minutos a professora vai nos dispensar.

-Sério por que?

-Porque vai acabar a aula.

-Não houve graça.

-Verdade? Vc vai ver agora a graça.

Sabrina andou na direção onde estavam Harry e a professora.

-Professora posso ver?

-Claro querida. Olhe no fundo dos olhos do Harry...-Sabrina com um ar calmo e sério fez o que a professora disse-vc vê lá dentro dos olhos dele a morte e também um sinistro?

-Vejo.

Nesse momento até Harry ficou assustado. A professora com cara de espanto diz:

-Então querida, vê o que isso significa. E que ele quer se ma...

-Significa que...a morte dos olhos de Harry tem haver com seu pais, ele ainda sente muita saudades deles...e o sinistro significa que o Harry não quer morrer antes de...coisas pessoais.

Todos da sala ficaram boquiabertos. Profª Sibila que parecia muito envergonhada mais orgulhosa ao mesmo tempo disse:

-20 pontos para a Grinfinória. Podem se retirar.

Todos pegaram os materiais e foram mas antes de Harry, Sabrina e Rony saírem a professora disse:

-Senhorita Lair.

-Sim professora?

-A senhorita tem um grande futuro na área da adivinhação.

-Ah...legal. Tchau.

-Tchau.

Quando os três estavam bem longe da sala de aula Harry perguntou:

-Vc realmente viu aquilo nos meus olhos?

Sabrina se encostou na parede e começou a rir.

-Que graça tem?

-Ora Harry, vc realmente acreditou naquilo?

-Acreditei, vc estava tão séria.

-Pra ser sincera, nem eu sei como consegui ficar séria daquele jeito...não se preocupe o que eu falei foi pra enrolar a Sibila...afinal ninguém mais acredita nas besteiras que ela diz né?

-Como vc vez aquilo. Até a professora ficou impressionada.

-Foi mesmo não foi...-Sabrina riu denovo-_ "20 pontos para a Grinfinória" "A senhorita tem um grande futuro na área da adivinhação"_,foi hilário. Espera só eu contar pra Morg e para a Mione.

Rony e Harry riram quando viram Sabrina imitar a profª Sibila e quando pensaram no que Morgana e Hermione iriam falar sobre aquela história.

Quando chegaram no Salão Comunal Hermione e Morgana já estavam lá lendo cada uma um livro enorme sobre Aritimancia.

-Ainda estudando?

-Na próxima aula a profª Vector dará uma pequena prova sobre esse livro.

-Pequena? Imagina quando for grande, o tamanho do livro.

-O que vc tem haver com isso Rony Weasley...

-Não comecem. Tenho uma coisa muito interessante pra contar...

Sabrina contou tudo o que havia acontecido.

-Harry vc acreditou?

-Mais os menos. Ela estava muito séria...

-Só vc Harry pra acreditar nessa besteira.

-_"20 pontos para a Grinfinória, a senhorita tem um grande futuro na área da adivinhação"_ só se for futuro na área de tirar sarro da cara dela.

-Chega! Ela não pode saber que eu enganei ela hein!

-Por que?

-É óbvio que se ela saber vai tirar pontos da Grinfinória, e vai dar uma detenção pra Sá né?

-É.

-Então esse assunto morreu.

-Quem morreu?

-O Nick Quase Sem Cabeça.

-Verdade? E ninguém me avisa. Quando vai ser o enterro?

-Cala a boca Fred!

-Eu não sou o Fred, sou o Jorge.

-Que legal saber que vc gosta tanto do seu irmão, que quer até ter o mesmo nome que o dele.

-Estou falando sério eu sou o Jorge.

-É e eu sou a Thaty Meyer.

-Credo!-disse Hermione.

-Não fala isso nem brincando. A Deusa pode te castigar.-disse Morgana arregalando os olhos.

-Eu vou dormir.-Sabrina foi caminhando para o dormitório

-Ei, ei.

-Que?

-O dormitório da Sonserina é pra lá.-Fred apontava para o quadro da mulher gorda. Sabrina ia dar uma resposta para ele, mas pensou melhor.

-Como diz meu amigo Dênis _"Nem falo nada, ai"_.-ela foi para o dormitório.

-O que ela quis dizer com aquilo, Morgana?

-Ahñ, deixa no gelo.

-Deixa no gelo?-disse Harry com uma cara de indagação

-É vc sabe...ah nada.

Eles continuaram conversando por um bom tempo. Quando Hermione e Morgana chegaram no quarto Sabrina já havia dormido.

No outro dia as aulas transcorreram normalmente. A aula mais legal foi a de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas a Profª Lilandra ensinou como se combatia uma mula sem cabeça.

Na Sexta-feira Sabrina, Harry e Rony estavam na aula vaga, Morgana e Hermione tinham aula de Runas Antigas. Então Sabrina decidiu pensar na música que iria dançar no teste para as líderes de torcida, ela estava indo para o Salão Principal quando em um corredor...

Thaty Meyer andando vinha sozinha, as duas se olharam com raiva, faíscas voavam dos seus olhos...dava pra sentir a tenção no ar. Até que...

-Thaty, querida, como esta bonita hoje.

-Obrigado, querido

-Eu seu caro Jorge, te levarei até sua sala de aula.

-Obrigado, Jorge.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Jorge bajulava Thaty, Fred veio falar com Sabrina.

-Cara Sabrina, como vai?

-Ótima Fred.

-Vc tem aula agora?

-Não.

-Então vamos conversar.-Fred arrastou Sabrina do corredor ao mesmo tempo em que Thaty saia de braço dado com Jorge.

-Uma pergunta idiota. É impressão minha ou toda vez que eu vou catar aquela...-Sabrina disse isso fazendo um gesto de socar na própria mão-sonserina, vc ou seu irmão aparecem.

-É impressão sua.

-Fred Weasley não me faça de boba.

-Não estou fazendo nada.

-Me diga agora por que vcs não querem que eu brigue com a Meyer.

-É...é...

-Já sei. Um de vcs dois gosta dela e não quer ver ela com a cara estourada né? Não se preocupe depois que eu acabar com ela juro que devolvo todos os pedacinhos.

-Vc pensou em tanta besteira em tão pouco tempo? Caraca me superou.

-Olha Fred...

-Nos não queremos que vc brigue com a Thaty porque...nós gostamos de vc como de uma irmã.

-Como é?

-É, vc me lembra muita a Gina.

-Eu quero que vc e o Jorge peguem esse sentimento fraterno e...usem a imaginação. Isso lembra a Gina?

Sabrina saiu furiosa do lado de Fred e foi para o campo de quadribol.

-_"Gostamos de vc como de uma irmã" "Vc me lembra muita a Gina"_. Será essa a minha sina ou meu karma? O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Primeiro é o Arthur _"Vc é parte da minha família, é uma irmã pra mim"_, agora é a vez dos Weasley's me chamar de irmã. Que raiva da minha vida. É melhor eu pensar na música assim eu me acalmo.

Ela se sentou no campo de quadribol, começou a cantar a música.

**If you wanna be with me **

**Baby there's a price to pay **

**I'm a genie in a bottle **

**You gotta rub me the right way **

**If you wanna be with me **

**I can make your wish come true **

**You gotta make a big impression **

**I gotta like what you do**

-Se vc dançar, eu faço o que a música pede.

-Fillipe...o que vc esta fazendo aqui?

-Eu tava querendo pensar um pouco em paz sabe...e vc o que vc tá fazendo?

-Eu estava pensado na coreografia que vou dançar.

-Vc vai dançar a música...que vc estava cantando?

-Vou, algum problema?

-Pro...pro...pro...problema nenhum. A coreografia vai ter muito haver com a música?

-Vai ter tudo haver com a música. Por que?

-Eu vou estar na primeira fila...torcendo por vc é claro. Agora eu vou embora...continua pensando na coreografia.

Fillipe saiu.

-O que deu nele? Ele bebeu cerveja trouxa? Cada doido que me aparece.

Sabrina continuou pensando na coreografia e cantando agora em espanhol.

Si me quieres junto a ti

Frota bien y ya veras.

Como un genio liberado

Haré tus sueños en realidad

Si me quieres Junto a ti

Gánate mi corazón

Tres deseos te concedo si me juras tu amor.

-Fica melhor em inglês!

Ooh my body is saying let's go

Ooh but my heart is saying no.

-Vc tem certeza do que está falando?

-Mais um que vem encher?

-Não só estava passando por aqui e escutei vc falar.

-A Rony vai...passar uma cantada na Hermione.

-Eu não gosto da Hermione.

-Tá e pássaros não voam, né.

-Olha Sabrina...

-Sabe do que mais Rony tchau. Já deu pra perceber que aqui eu não vou ter sossego.

Sabrina foi se afastando de Rony que ficou sem nenhuma atitude.

Quando Sabrina chegou no castelo, viu a cena mais chocante do dia, Tathy, Fred e Jorge estavam conversando animadamente na escada do hall. Sabrina no momento que viu Thaty sentiu vontade de transformá-la em uma árvore podre.

Sabrina respirou fundo não tinha outra escolha _"Vou ter que passar por aquele ser desprezível"_ pensou ela, contou até três e foi. Mas no meio do caminho ela escutou alguém a chamando.

-Morg, Mione já acabou as aulas?

-Já. Vc não tinha percebido?

-Pra ser sincera não.

-Desligada como sempre.

-Em compensação...já sei que música vou dançar.

-Qual?

-Gennie In a Bottle.

-Ela bebeu?-perguntou Morgana com os olhos arregalados para Hermione.

-Eu acho que sim.

-Por que eu bebi?

-Vc se lembra bem da letra da música?

-Mais ou menos, Mione.

-Então vamos recapitular..._Ooh, meu corpo me diz vá. Ooh, mas meu coração esta dizendo não. Se vc quiser ficar comigo baby, vc tem um preço a pagar. Eu sou uma gênia numa garrafa vc tem que me esfregar do jeito certo. Se vc quiser ficar comigo. Eu posso tornar seus desejos realidade, vc tem que causar uma boa impressão e eu vou fazer o que vc quiser. _

-É um pouco "forte" a letra...mas eu gosto dessa música.

-Tudo bem. Só foi um comentário, por falar nisso quando vcs vão me ensinar alguns passos.

-Talvez amanhã.

-Vamos deixar nossas coisas no dormitório depois agente fala sobre isso no jantar.

Sabrina voltou a olhar para a escada, Thaty continuava lá. Hermione, Morgana e Sabrina (nessa ordem) subiram as escadas, quando Sabrina passou por Thaty ouviu ela dizer:

-Vcs viram a idiotinha da Lair. Tentando me enfrentar, que ingênua.

Quando Sabrina escutou as palavras "idiotinha" e "ingênua" falou:

-Vc já passou dos limites Meyer.

-Do que esta falando Lair?

-Prepare sua varinha. Vamos duelar.

-Não seja tola, eu sei mais feitiços do que vc sou um ano mais velha.

-Não perguntei nada...prepare-se.

-Se vc quer assim.

-Sá é melhor vc pensar bem...

-Não se preocupe comigo Mione, eu sei me defender.

-Quem é o padrinho?

-Eu-disse Morgana.

-Ok.

-Virem-se, no três vcs começam, um...dois...TRÊS.

-_EXPELLIARMUS_-disse Sabrina. Thaty nem sabia o que tinha lhe acontecido Sabrina continuou.

-_MOBILIARBUS_-um livro quase atingiu Thaty-Desculpa...eu errei...mas não se preocupe agora eu acerto-Sabrina tinha um tom calmo na voz-_MOBILICORPUS_-agora Thaty voou e bateu na parede.-Por fim, mas não menos importante, _LOCOMOTOR MOR_...-Fred que estava atrás de Sabrina, fechou a boca dela com uma das mãos a ergueu-a no ar e foi levando ela até o alto da escada. Logo atrás dos dois vinham Hermione e Morgana. Enquanto isso Jorge ajudava Thaty. Fred disse abaixando Sabrina:

-Vc é louca?

-Por que?-Sabrina foi cínica

-Vc estava duelando no meio da escola.

-Mentira, eu estava duelando no começo da escada...por falar nisso eu ainda não terminei o duelo-Sabrina ia descer de novo a escada atrás de Thaty mas Fred a segurou de novo.

-Como vc é chato.-Sabrina achava que Fred estava parecendo Arthur seu "irmão".

-Estou tentando fazer com que vc não tome uma detenção!-disse Fred que estava pela primeira vez desde que Sabrina o conhecia sério.

-Se eu tomar uma detenção ou não o problema é meu...e afinal de contas ela estava me provocando.

-Eu sei e vc cai como uma patinha nos jogos dela...-Sabrina tentou descer a escada pela terceira vezes mas Fred a segurou com o braço-já disse que vc não vai e pronto.

-É quem vai mandar em mim...vc? Pode esquecer, eu não obedeço nem o Arthur e o Richard que são como irmãos, imagina se eu vou obedecer vc...e nem vem com aquela história que eu me parece com a Gina não.

-Não seja idiota, aquilo sobre a Gina era uma brincadeira...mas já que vc disse que não vai me obedecer eu vou ter que fazer isso.-Fred segurou as pernas de Sabrina e a ergueu apoiando a menina no ombro direito e começou a caminhar na direção do salão comunal da Grinfinória, Sabrina dava murrinhos nas costas de Fred e balançava as pernas tentando se soltar. O menino disse:

-Pode se espernear o quanto quiser eu não vou te soltar.

-Me larga-nesse instante a varinha de Sabrina caiu no chão-minha varinha.

-Deixa ai...pelo menos vc não vai duelar com ninguém no caminho.-Hermione pegou e guardou a varinha de Sabrina no bolso.

-A senha?

-_Rakuna matata!_

-Isso mesmo...mas deixe a menina andar.

-Se eu soltar ela, pode ter certeza que pelo menos metade do castelo vai ser destruído com a raiva que ela esta.

-Ok, ok passem.

Fred ainda segurando Sabrina entrou no salão comunal e colocou ela sentada em um sofá.

-Eu quero a minha varinha.

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

-Vc vai voltar lá e vai pegá-la.

-Não vou mesmo, a varinha caiu porque VOCÊ não ficou quieta.

-Não ela caiu porque VC me segurou. Vc vai ter que ir lá e pegá-la ou então...eu pego-Sabrina tinha um olhar malicioso quando disse isso.

-Não é necessário ninguém voltar lá. Eu peguei a varinha quando ela caiu.

-Obrigada Mione.-disse Sabrina desanimada.

-De nada, mas Fred eu acho que já tá tudo calmo agora.

-Calmo? Pode tirar seu unicórnio da chuva Hermione, só saiu daqui quando ela não tiver mais essa expressão de "eu vou matar alguém".

-Só vou mudar a expressão quando eu..._INCENDIO_-Fred deu um pulo para trás e a fogo não conseguiu atingi-lo.

-Por que vc fez isso?

-Errei de novo...que saco...só vou me acalmar quando acertar um feitiço em VC, _FÉRULA_-Fred ficou cheio de ataduras, parecia uma múmia.

-Putz-disseram Hermione e Morgana.

Sabrina falou alegremente:

-Acertei.

-Eu disse que é melhor não mexer com ela quando ela fica nervosa, agora sai de baixo.-Morgana falou com um ar de "eu avisei".

-Vc está bem, Fred.-Hermione perguntou sem graça.

-Estou. Mas me tira daqui!-falou Fred ainda enfaixado.

Sabrina olhou para Hermione e disse:

-Deixa ele ai até a janta.-Sabrina subiu para o dormitório.

-Nossa, nunca vi a Sabrina assim.

-Não liga. É que ela está com estresse acumulado sabe! Como ela não conseguiu terminar o duelo com a Meyer, ela descontou no Fred.

-Eu quero ser sempre amiga dela...e espero nunca mais ver a Sabrina assim tão nervosa.

-Eu também.

As duas iam subir a escadas do dormitório quando Morgana disse:

-Acho que estamos esquecendo de alguma coisa?

-Eu também estou com essa impressão!

-Alguém me tira daqui.-elas escutaram a voz abafada de Fred.

-Desculpa Fred, agente tinha se esquecido de vc.

-Obrigado pela consideração.

Morgana e Hermione seguraram a risada e ajudaram Fred. Depois que as meninas tiraram as ataduras de Fred elas subiram para o dormitório. Chegando lá Morgana falou:

-Vc é louca-ela tinha na voz um tom nervoso-como faz aquilo com o Fred?

-Pegando a varinha, apontando pra ele e falando.

-Nossa verdade? Vc descobriu isso tudo sozinha?

-Pior que foi.

-Não se faça de engraçadinha.

-Eu não me faço já nasci feita.

Morgana soltou um gritinho agudo e abafado de raiva. Hermione começou a falar:

-Sabrina!

-Que?

-Vc até agora não percebeu?

-O que?

-Que aquele pode ser o gêmeo Weasley que vc beijou.

-É, verdade? Nem ligo ó...

-Vc é tola...jogou um feitiço nele.

-Eu sei...mas Mione vc tem que ver o motivo pelo qual eu jogue o feitiço primeiro, pra depois me chamar de tola.

-Qual foi o motivo, ele ter te livrado de uma detenção?

-Não, os motivos foram...primeiro, eu queria duelar e ele me interrompeu...eu não gosto que me interrompam...segundo, ele na festa disse que nós dois tínhamos combinado, para aparecer àquela imagem no bruxokê...se ele me beijou realmente não devia ter vergonha de falar o que sente.

-Vai que ele é...tímido.

Morgana deu risada e disse:

-Fred? Tímido? Em que mundo vc vive Mione?

-É quer dizer...talvez ele...estivesse com medo ou coisa assim.

-Se ele estava com medo antes eu não sei...mas que agora ele deve tá eu tenho quase certeza.

-Há, há, há.

As três se olharam e riram.

-Vamos descer já tá na hora de jantar.

Hermione, Morgana e Sabrina foram para o salão principal. Chegando lá Fred, Jorge, Harry e Rony já estavam sentados na mesa.

-Olá, pessoal.-disse Morgana animada.

-Tudo bem gente.-Hermione tinha um tom meio "gut-gut" na voz

-Oi.-Sabrina estava com a voz desanimada.

-O que vc tem Sa?

-Fadiga, Harry,...sabe como é né, o dia esta calmo demais.

-Imagina se estivesse agitado...vc não ia ter dentes Fred.-zombou Rony.

-Não tem graça...Roniquinho.

-Não falo mais nada.

O jantar transcorreu bem. Sabrina, Hermione, Morgana e Gina (que também queria umas aulas) combinaram que depois das aulas iriam ensaiar no campo de quadribol.

A última aula deles era Astronomia, todos acharam muito legal ver as estrelas em um noite tão limpa como aquela.




	14. Fracturatum

Capítulo quatorze—Fracturatum... 

Na outra semana...

Tudo foi pacato, as aulas foram normais e Fred sempre que via Sabrina dava a garota um olhar sedutor. No final da terceira aula de quarta-feira quando Morgana, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Sabrina se dirigiam para o Salão Principal os gêmeos Weasley passaram por eles pela segunda vez no dia, Fred olhou Sabrina de novo, ela ficou levemente vermelha e olhou para baixo. Morgana "comentou":

-Sa, acho que ele gostou do seu jeito stress de ontem.

Sabrina olhou para Morgana e as duas começaram a rir. Harry e Rony não sabiam o que estava acontecendo mas Hermione tinha uma ligeira impressão e riu também.

As aulas transcorreram normalmente, depois que eles saíram da última aula, poções com a Sonserina (pra variar), Hermione, Morgana e Sabrina correram para o dormitório, quando chegaram lá Gina já esperava as garotas. Sabrina disse:

-Gina é melhor vc colocar um short e uma camiseta.

-Por que?-disse Gina que ainda estava com as veste da escola.

-É que dependendo do movimento vai ficar... como posso dizer...meio difícil fazer com saia.

-Ah tá.

Todas quatros foram para os dormitórios se trocar. Quando desceram estavam todas com camiseta e shorts. Parvati perguntou:

-Onde vc vão cantar.

-Por que quer comprar convite?-disse Morgana sarcástica.

-Creck.-falaram Sabrina, Hermione e Gina.

-Não, é que eu vou passar bem longe do lugar.

-É né, vai passar bem longe pra que o cotovelo não doa né!-disse Morgana virando as costas.

-Creck, creck, creck.-disseram Hermione, Sabrina e Gina seguindo a amiga.

Todas saíram do salão comunal rindo e foram para o campo que estava vazio. Hermione e Gina dançavam muito bem era só elas se soltarem.

-Pô Minhone, vc dança melhor do que agente.-aloprou Morgana.

-E vc não fica atrás em Gina.-elogiou Sabrina.

-Obrigada.

-Só tem um problema vcs são muito tímidas, tipo assim cara, tem que se soltar mais.-continuou a aloprar Morgana.

-Esqueçam os outros, pensem, sintam só a música e dancem como se ninguém tivesse vendo.

Hermione e Gina seguiram os conselhos e dançaram divinamente, pareciam que flutuavam.

-Excelente.

-Por hoje é só.-disse Sabrina com ares de professora (té parece).

Elas iam voltando para o castelo quando passaram por elas algumas meninas da Sonserina (o grupinho da Thaty Meyer pra ser mais específica) que caminhavam na direção do campo para ensaiar. Morgana disse baixinho:

-Tomara que uma quebre a perna.

-Morgana!

-Pô Sá, só foi um comentário, aê.

-Sei, sei...ai.-Sabrina levou a mão a testa.

-O que foi?-perguntou Mione.

-Eu esqueci meu suéter.

-Vc não tem jeito né, Sá.

-Ah, não enche Morg, eu vou correndo pegar.

-Nós vamos com vc.

-Não precisa, eu vou sozinha, Gin.

-Vc não quer continuar com aquele duelo não é Sabrina?-disse Hermione preocupada.

-Não...eu nem estou com a minha varinha.-Sabrina estava chateada pois não poderia continuar a duelo com Thaty.

-Então vai agente te espera.-continuou Gina.

-Não precisa. Podem ir andando eu alcanço vcs.

-Então tá.-disse Gina desanimada.

Hermione, Morgana e Gina foram na direção do castelo e Sabrina voltou para o campo.



No campo...

-Vamos lá meninas...um, dois, trê...o que vc faz aqui Lair

-Não que eu te deva satisfações, Meyer, mas pra vc não ficar pensando besteira eu te conto, só voltei pra pegar meu suéter...podem continuar o ensaio de vcs.-disse ela sem ânimo na voz.

Sabrina pegou o suéter no chão e deu as costas para o grupo e ia em direção ao castelo.

Thaty disse as "amigas":

-Continuem sem mim daqui a pouco eu volto.

-Como se agente precisasse dela-sussurou Mary Anne de uma forma que ninguém pudesse ouvir.

Thaty Meyer foi atrás de Sabrina e chamou:

-Lair.

Sabrina se virou e com um "animo" que vcs não fazem nem idéia e respondeu:

-Que?

-Preciso falar com vc.-Thaty se aproximou de Sabrina.

-Se vc quer continuar o duelo, vai ter que ser outra hora porque eu estou sem a minha varinha. (que "desligada" vai dizer pro inimigo que está sem munições).

-Não é isso Lair.

-Então?

-Queria só te avisar. Fique longe dos gêmeos Weasley.

-Isso é uma ameaça?

-Não é um aviso. Eu acho que ninguém vai querer te ver machucada.

-Inclusive o Fred e Jorge né?(até que enfim Sabrina acordou pra vida, hein?)

-Ora Lair, não brinque com a sorte.

-Meyer, não me ameace, pois vai ser pior pra vc...eu pra quem não sabe só sigo meu coração não aceito ordens de qualquer um.

-Ok Lair depois não diga que não te avisei.-Thaty foi a caminho do campo novamente. Sabrina deu uma meia risada e retornou a caminhar em direção ao castelo.

Mas no meio do caminho Thaty virou-se para Sabrina e sem aviso disse:

-_Fracturatum_.-A perna esquerda de Sabrina quebrou em três lugares ela caiu no chão a dor era insuportável, Sabrina gritava de dor.

Fred apareceu de repente não se sabe de onde e chegou perto de Sabrina.

-O que aconteceu?

-Eu não sei...-ela tentava conter a dor-eu estava andando e de repente minha perna começou a doer e eu não consegui ficar de pé.

-Tenta se erguer, se apoiando em mim.

Sabrina apoiou-se no ombro direito de Fred, mas não conseguiu se erguer e caiu de novo no chão.

-Doe muito-sua voz tinha um tom choroso.

-Eu acho que vc quebrou a perna (ohh)...vou ter que te levar.

Fred com Sabrina no colo segui para o castelo. Thaty que estava escondida ficou furiosa (Mula anêmica, panaca, mosca varejeira 'N/A: vcs perceberam que nós amamos esse nosso personagem, né' enfim, o significado de trouxa sem ser pelos livros do Harry ). No caminho para a ala hospitalar, Fred conversava com Sabrina.

-Fica calma, tudo vai ficar bem.

-Aiii...sabe eu prefiro quando vc e engraçado e palhaço...sério deste jeito nem parece vc.

-Só fico sério quando estou preocupado.

-Não sei por que vc esta preocupado. Aiii...sua namoradinha a Thaty está muito saudável que eu saiba.

-Ela não é minha namorada...chegamos.

-O que aconteceu?-perguntou Madame Pomfrey

-Não sei encontrei ela assim perto do campo.-Fred colocou Sabrina em um das camas.

-O que vc sente querida.-indagou Madame Pomfrey

-Minha perna doe muito e eu não consigo ficar de pé.

-Quebrou a perna com certeza (NÃÃÃÃOOOO, como ela é inteligente). Fique quietinha ai que eu já trago um remédio.

Madame Pomfrey saiu rapidamente para pegar o remédio.

-Obrigada.

-Não foi nada.-Das vestes de Fred caiu um pequeno livro de capa azul escura e com um gavião dourado na frente.

-O que vc esta fazendo com isso?

-É seu.

-Eu sei.

-Eu ia devolver achei faz uns dois dias. Aposto que vc nem tinha notado-Sabrina balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação-Eu não tinha tido oportunidade.-ele entregou o livro para Sabrina.

-Vc não...

-Não se preocupe eu não li. (_"Como vc vai ler fotos idiota"_,pensou Sabrina) Acho que não teria nada ai que eu quisesse saber, nenhum segredo. Acho que o único segredo que me interessa é o do beijo que aconteceu entre nós dois no salão comunal. Mas esse eu já conheço muito bem.

Sabrina ficou pálida e sem voz.

-Deu minha hora vou indo. Espero que vc melhore.

-Fred...

-Ah, ia me esquecendo...vc beija bem.-Fred saiu da ala hospitalar sem deixar Sabrina falar nada.

Madame Pomfrey retornou a sala.

-Tome querida.

Sabrina tomou um líquido esverdeado que tinha gosto de alho com boldo.

-Eca.

-O gosto não é muito bom mas vai arrumar sua perna rapidinho. Agora tome isso aqui e durma, quando vc acordar vai estar tudo normal.

-Ok.-Sabrina tomou o outro líquido que Madame Pomfrey lhe dera, este tinha uma cor púrpura.

-O que é isso?-Madame Pomfrey apontou o livro azul que continuava na mão de Sabrina.

-Um álbum de fotos da minha família.

-Eu vou deixá-lo aqui-Madame Pomfrey colocou o álbum em uma mesinha-depois a senhorita a pega. Agora deite-se e durma.

Sabrina se deitou e de imediato dormiu, um sono profundo e sem sonhos invadiu o seu corpo. A única coisa agora que Sabrina queria era acordar no outro dia e tudo esta realmente normal, mas ela sabia que não estaria, não ela sabendo que Fred era o garoto que ela havia beijado.

No outro dia...




	15. Hoje sou feliz e canto!

Capítulo quinze—Hoje sou feliz e canto!

Sabrina acordou com um ótimo humor.

-Já posso ir Madame Pomfrey?-disse a menina excitada.

-Deixe me ver.-Madame Pomfrey examinou a perna de Sabrina-É parece que sua perna está nova em folha, pode ir sim.

-Obrigada Madame Pomfrey, tchau.-Sabrina ia saindo da ala hospitalar quando Madame Pomfrey a chamou:

-Espere Srt. Lair.

-Sim?

-A senhorita ia esquecendo o álbum.-Madame Pomfrey entregou para Sabrina o álbum de fotografias que estava encima de uma mesinha-E é claro, quase ia me esquecendo, alguns amigos vieram ontem te visitar.

-Muito obrigada de novo Madame Pomfrey-dissendo isso Sabrina saiu da ala hospitalar.

Quando estava um pouco longe da ala hospitalar (porque se Madame Pomfrey visse o que ela ia fazer, ia acabar tendo um enfarte) Sabrina começou a cantar e a dançar pelos corredores indo em direção ao salão principal. Alguns alunos a olhavam com caras assustadas, mas Sabrina não estava com vergonha. Quando ela chegou no salão este estava cheio, mas ela não parou de cantar, muito menos de dançar na verdade ela começou a cantar mais alto do que já estava cantando:

Eu sou de ninguém

Eu sou de todo mundo e todo mundo me quer bem

Eu sou de ninguém

Eu sou de todo mundo e todo mundo é meu também

Já sei namorar

Já sei chutar a bola agora só me falta ganhar

Quando Sabrina disse esse verso da música ela olhou maliciosamente para Fred, que ficou vermelho como um tomate.

Não tenho juiz

Se vc quer a vida em jogo

Eu quero é ser feliz

Sabrina dizendo isso apontou descaradamente para Thaty, que ficou furiosa.

Não tenho paciência pra televisão

Eu não sou audiência para a solidão

Eu sou de ninguém

Eu sou de todo mundo e todo mundo me quer bem

Eu sou de ninguém

Eu sou de todo mundo e todo mundo é meu também

Tô te querendo como ninguém

Tô te querendo como Deus quiser...

Sabrina terminou a música com uma pose e muitos aplaudiram. Ela se sentou na mesa da Grinfinória sorridente. Morgana perguntou preocupada:

-Cê tá bem?

-Ótima.

-Vc não parece que acabou de sair da ala hospitalar Sabrina-disse Harry.

-Pois é, não é...Mione me passa uma maçã.

-Eu pensei que vc ia estar preocupada com o que aconteceu?-disse Hermione passando a maçã para Sabrina.

-Eu não.-disse Sabrina dando uma mordida na maçã-Sabe Mione, tudo na vida passa, até uva-passa.

-Nossa isso é uma filosofia de vida?

-Pode até ser, Jorge...eu vou pegar o meu material já volto.

-Eu vou com vc.

Sabrina deu de ombros, e disse:

-Então vamos.

As garotas saíram do salão principal em direção ao salão comunal. Sabrina foi buscar seu material em quanto Morgana ficava no salão comunal, quando ela desceu estava cantando: Hoje sou feliz e canto. Morgana parou o que estava fazendo e olhou a menina de cima a baixo, depois disse:

-Sabrina o quê aconteceu, vc não tá normal hoje.

-Quem não tá normal é vc Morgana, por acaso vc nunca me viu não?

-Não tão maluca desse jeito. Vc já percebeu que vc tava cantando Tribalistas no meio do salão principal?

-E daí...

-Vc acha pouco?

-Ah, Morgana eu estou feliz e 'tou cantando e daí?

-Nada, cada louco com sua mania. Mas será que eu posso pelo menos saber o porque dessa felicidade toda?

-Não.

-Ah, se é mó simpática, aê.

-'Brigada!

-Olha Sabrina se cada vez que vc ficar feliz assim vc ficar estúpida, eu prefiro ficar bem longe de vc. Tchau!

-Íh se tá mó stress, aê.

-Ah não enche-e dizendo isso Morgana saiu pelo retrato.

-Pô eu só não contei por que eu queria contar quando a Mione estivesse junto. Essas pessoas são tão stress viu!

Sabrina ficou um tempo olhando pro nada (Pois estava pensando na sua coreografia), e do nada falou:

-Vou pra aula!



Morgana ficou tão chateada com Sabrina que só foi voltar a falar com ela depois do jantar, quando ela estava no salão comunal fazendo o dever de DCAT, Sabrina chegou com Mione meio encabulada, a garota disse enrolando a camisa com os dedos:

-Oi Morg, tudo belê?

Morgana olhou para Sabrina e disse:

-Te conheço?

-Não...eu só vim aqui para falar que eu tô namorando com o seu irmão...

-Que história é essa...Como vc teve coragem, Sabrina ainda ontem ele te chamou de maninha. Ah, garota cê tá pedindo...-foi necessário Hermione segurar Morgana porque se não...

-Nossa vc não disse que não me conhecia?

-Grrr...

Sabrina olhou para os pulsos serrados de Morgana e disse:

-Relax Morg, era só brincadeirinha, sabe pra tirar uma com a sua cara.

-Olha aqui garota, não faz mais esse tipo de brincadeira. Que coisa mais sem graça...

-Eu acho que foi mó engraçado!-Disse Hermione segurando o riso.

Morgana lhe deu um olhar do tipo Cê-quer-morrer-agora-ou-quer-esperar-até-amanhã?. Como resposta a garota olhou pra baixo. Depois de um tempo de silêncio Hermione disse:

-Sá vc não ia nos contar uma coisa.

-Ah, resolveu falar?

-Morgana se vc tivesse deixado de lado o strees e tivesse me escutado, saberia que eu só não te contei o segredo aquela hora porque eu queria esperar a Mione.

-Tá, tá, fala logo.

-Educação se usa.

-Vc sabe que eu sou curiosa e ansiosa...cê faz isso de propósito né?

-Como vc adivinhou?

-Hum, pô Sabrina sacanagem-Disse uma Hermione impaciente e curiosa.

-Nossa vcs vão ganhar o troféu da ansiedade, hein?

As duas quase viraram as costas, mas Sabrina (que tava achando mó barato deixar as duas curiosas) falou:

-Eu conto.

-Aleluia-disse Hermione.

-Finalmente-disse Morgana.

-Nossa...-Sabrina ia dizer alguma coisa mas desistiu ao ver a cara de Morgana e Hermione-Bom...é o seguinte...Olha o Harry e Rony tão jogando snap explosivo será que eles me deixam jogar.

-SabrinaVandon Lair, será que dá pra parar com a palhaçada e dizer que p# de segredo é esse?

-É que eu tava lá, aí...

-Sabrina...-disseram Hermione e Morgana juntas.

Como Sabrina sabia que ela conseguira deixar até Mione brava, ela achou melhor falar logo:

-Eu descobri que o Fred foi que me deu o beijo, ponto vírgula cabei.

-Pô meu eu pensei que ela ia contar uma coisa que eu fosse ficar duas horas aqui, fala sério já tinha preparado até as almofadas pra eu cochilar um pouquinho... brincadeirinha-disse Morgana.

Para surpresa das outras duas Hermione disse:

-E...cê vai, não vai, vai ficar olhando pra nossa cara?

-Ahñ?

-Vc vai lá falar com Fred, não vai, vai ficar aqui olhando pra nossa cara?

-Ah, eu vou ficar aqui olhando suas caras.

-Sabrinaaaa, não testa minha paciência-disse Morgana furiosa.

-Tô indo...já fui.-só que Sabrina simplesmente não se mexeu do lugar.

Hermione e Morgana olharam para ela e disseram:

-Vc não tinha ido não?

-Eu tô indo.

-Ah, tá tem que mexer as pernas sabia disso?

-E eu não tô mexendo, Morg?

-Não.

-A tá, agora eu vou mesmo.-faltando alguns passos para chegar em Fred Sabrina voltou e disse:

-Mas o quê eu falo pra ele?-Hermione tacou uma almofada na cabeça de Sabrina-Ai Mione que strees, cê tá andando muito com a Morgana sabia?

Morgana deu um sorrisinho cínico e falou:

-Sabrina se vc não for até lá agora e dizer que vc ama o Fred ou pelo menos oi, ou vou subir em cima desse sofá e vou fazer um escândalo tão grande que vc vai correr lá pro quarto e nunca mais vai sair.

Sabrina já estava andando em direção a Fred. O garoto estava parado olhando para o "emocionante" jogo de xadrez bruxo que Neville e Jorge estavam jogando, Sabrina chegou por trás dele e o abraçou dizendo no seu ouvido:

-Oi Fred!

-Se eu fosse vc não me abraçaria desse jeito.-disse o garoto com uma voz amargurada.

-Por que?-perguntou a garota meio sem jeito.

-Porque seu namorado pode ficar com ciúmes.

-Que?

-Eu escutei vc falando com a Morgana.

-Fred é que...

-Da licença, eu vou ali falar com a Angelina.-dizendo isso o garoto foi ao encontro de Angelina que tinha acabado de chegar no salão.

Sabrina ficou por um tempo parada, Morgana foi até ela e perguntou:

-O que houve ? (Que original não?)

-Não ouve.

-Ou sou eu que sou muito burra ou vc que não falou nada com nada. Vc não tinha dito que tinha certeza que era ele?

-Eu tenho certeza que é ele, mas o palhaço pensa que eu tenho namorado. O retardado, débil-mental ouviu eu falando com vc e tirou conclusões precipitadas, e ainda por cima me deixou falando sozinha, ah se eu pego ele...

-Sabrina não é muito do meu feitio mas...relax. Assim é tudo na vida.

Sabrina olhou para Morgana com uma cara feia. Morgana decidiu:

-Vamos jantar!

As duas saíram do salão comunal e foram para o salão principal sem trocarem nem uma palavra, no meio do caminho encontraram Arthur e sua turma.

Daqui a duas semanas seria jogo da Grifinória contra a Lufa-Lufa e os meninos da Lufa-Lufa estavam pedindo assinaturas nas camisetas para dar sorte (era tradição deles 'se não é também agora vai ser' ). Arthur veio falar com as garotas:

-Maninhas assinem a minha camiseta, aê!

Morgana sussurrou para o irmão:

-É Arthurzinho...a Sá não esta com um humor muito bom hoje, então por favor seja mais agradável ok.

-Ah tá. Então docinho vai assinar ou não?

-Olha docinho é a p que te pariu.

-Ei, ei, ei. Agente tem a mesma mãe vc sabia disso, a mesma mãe que vc chama de tia.

-Desculpa, eu me empolguei. Não me chama de docinho p$.

-Vc tá com a boca suja hoje hein docinho?

Sabrina "delicadamente" deu um soco no ombro de Arthur, virou as costas e saiu. Hermione que vinha chegando disse:

-O quê aconteceu com ela?

-Pergunta pro Arthur.

-E eu é que tenho que saber o porque dela estar estressada desse jeito...E vc fofinha não vai assinar minha camiseta.

-Cê tá querendo ficar sem os dentes hoje, né?-e dizendo isso Morgana se retirou em direção ao salão principal.

Arthur olhou maliciosamente para Hermione e pensou:

_"Nunca me deixaram sozinho com a Mione. É hoje..."_

-Então princesinha, vc não vai assinar na minha camiseta?-disse Arthur olhando profundamente nos olhos de Hermione.

A garota muito vermelha tentou dizer:

-Ca...cla...claro.-E dizendo isso ela puxou uma caneta esferográfica que estava na mão de Arthur (caneta esferográfica? Mas eles não usavam penas? Mas ai ela ia ter que pegar a pena depois a tinta, ai ia ter que ter um apoio bem firme... caneta é mais pratico e o Arthur é um bruxo moderno) e assinou o seu nome cheio de floreios e colocou uma carinha no final junto com um coraçãozinho no i.

-Pra terminar de dar sorte só falta um beijo...-Hermione arregalou os olhos e olhou para os lados-...na bochecha.

-Ah...

Arthur se aproximou de Hermione e deu um beijo meio torto que acabou pegando um pouquinho na boca, eles pararam com as bocas muuuito próximas, e quando já estavam quase se beijando...

-Oi.

Hermione e Arthur deram um pulo pra trás e Hermione ficou muito vermelha de vergonha, enquanto Arthur ficou muuito vermelho só que de raiva.

-Mione assina minha camiseta.

Hermione assinou e Richard se despediu dela fazendo uma reverência e beijando sua mão (Don Juan del Paraguai), Arthur deu outro beijo no rosto de Hermione e se afastou puxando Richard pelo colarinho. Depois que eles já estavam um pouco longe, num outro corredor, Arthur disse "super calmo":

-Moleque, só porque vc é meu irmão eu vou deixar vc escolher. Quantos socos cê quer levar, acima de dez, fala!

-O que eu fiz?

-Vc nasceu.

-Pô nunca pensei que vc tivesse ciúmes de mim Arthur.

-E não tenho. Vc não viu que eu estava quase...quase...ela já tinha...ah, eu te mato Richard.-e quando disse isso Arthur pegou Richard pelo colarinho, mas antes dele fazer alguma coisa Snape apareceu.

-O que está acontecendo aqui Srº Summers?

-Eu tô caçando borboleta, o que vc acha?

-Eu acho que vcs dois vão ficar de detenção.

Arthur olhou pro lado e só então percebeu que era Snape que estava lá...

-Professor, desculpa eu não sabia que era o senhor.

-Explique isso para o Filch. Vamos!

-Sabe o que é professor ele tava me aconselhando...-disse Richard.

-Eu não sabia que vc caçava borboletas Sr Summers.

-Comecei agora.

-Então o Filch vai te dar alguns conselhos, vc sabia que ele faz coleção de borboletas?

-É...legal. Mas...

Mas antes que Richard falasse mais alguma coisa eles chegaram a sala do Filch. Quando Snape abriu a porta eles viram acena mais bizarra do mundo, Filch estava vestido com as vestes de Hogwarts, com um chapéu marrom e amarrotado na cabeça e uma varinha que parecia gasta, ele apontava para uma pena em cima da mesa e falava totalmente desajeitado:

-_Ving...ving...vingigardium lev...levooosa_.

-É _vin-gar-dium levi-o-sa_.-Instintivamente Arthur puxou a varinha e apontou para a pena que começou a flutuar-Vc tem que falar bem o Gar e...

Nisso Snape olhou para Arthur que guardou a varinha e olhou para baixo, de repente ouviu-se um barulho de alguém tentando segurar o riso e Richard se jogou no chão e começou a rolar de tanto rir.

-Como...uma...pessoa...consegue...se...subjugar...a...isso. Até que ponto...chega um ser...humano, minha Deusa.-ele dizia enquanto socava o chão.

Filch o olhou para os garotos se sentindo humilhado e envergonhado mas ao mesmo tempo furioso. Snape fez um feitiço para Richard parar de gargalhar e com outro feitiço levantou o menino do chão. Por algum motivo ele tinha um olhar vitorioso e um sorrisinho maldoso nos lábios.

-Não vou perguntar o quê vc estava fazendo, porque não é da minha conta. Esses alunos vieram cumprir detenção.

-E o quê o Sr quer que eles façam Professor?

Snape esfregou as mãos e depois disse:

-Faça com eles o que vc achar melhor.

-Ótimo então vcs vão polir todos os troféus e depois vão tirar o pó das minhas borboletinhas.

-E que mal lhe pergunte quantas são?-disse Arthur temendo a resposta.

-São poucas; mil cento e vinte e oito. E vcs vão ter que ser bem cuidadosos pois elas são muito delicadas.

Os dois garotos olharam um para a cara do outro assustados...

Snape saiu e deixou os dois lá com Filch, quando chegou em sua sala por incrível que pareça começou a gargalhar.

-Espero que vc goste disso Victória.




	16. Desilusão

Capítulo dezesseis—Desilusão

No outro dia...

-Pois é e nós tivemos que ficar até a meia noite limpando aquelas coisas com escovas de dente _"Com cerdas macias, para não machucar meus bebês"._-Disse Richard ainda com os nós das mãos vermelhos.

-Tadinho do meu maninho.

-Ah, não zoa Morgana.

-Mas eu não tô zoando.

Então Gina veio falar meio constrangida com Morgana e Sabrina:

-É...oi gente.

-Oi Gin!

Richard puxou Sabrina "delicadamente" pela gola da veste e perguntou bem baixinho:

-Sá quem é essa?

Sabrina depois de se ajeitar respondeu:

-É a Gina Weasley, irmã do Rony, Jorge e...Fred.-ela disse esse último com desagrado na voz.

-Ah tá em que ano ela tá?

-Ih Rich...tá no quarto.

-Ah eu não me preocupo tanto assim com a idade.

-Mas pode tirar seu unicórnio da chuva por que ela tem namorado.

-Eu não tenho ciúmes.

-É mais ele tem.

-E quem é ele?

-É o Neville Longbotton.

-O quê, ah fala sério que uma gatinha dessa namora aquele banhudo.

-Acontece, meu caro maninho que a Gina não é que nem vc que só liga pra aparência. E o Nev é gente fina se vc quer saber.

-Gente fina??? Não é mesmo...

-Cala a boca moleque idiota, tchau!

-Ah, peraí vc ainda não assinou...

-Passa logo essa caneta que eu não tenho o dia todo-disse ela puxando a camiseta das mãos de Richard.

-Não é pra assinar na camiseta.

-Então...

-Assina minha cueca.

-Criança...se enxerga moleque, olha bem pra minha cara vc acha que eu vou assinar sua cueca?

-Acho!

-Rich se gosta dos seus dentes?

-Gosto.

-Então eu acho bom cê calar a boca senão se vai ficar sem eles.

-Tá bom, pode assinar a camiseta.

-Assim tá melhor.

-Será que se eu pedir pra gatinha assinar a minha camiseta ela assina?

-Quem a Gin?-ele balançou a cabeça num sim-Claro que ela assina, a Gin é super legal.

-A tá então dá.-Disse ele puxando a camiseta das mãos de Sabrina.

-Mas eu ainda não terminei.

-Ah Sá vai logo senão ela vai embora.

-Olha eu também não quero mais assinar essa porcaria.

-Tô brincando maninha querida-enquanto dizia isso Richard abraçava Sabrina e fazia carinho na sua cabeça.

-Tá...devolve isso aqui.-ela assinou e a devolveu para Rich que correu até Gina, que já tinha começado a subir as escadarias de mármore, parando rapidamente para dar um beijo de despedida na bochecha de Morgana que estava no meio do caminho.

Sabrina ainda viu quando Richard entrou na frente de Gina e pediu para ela assinar sua camiseta, a menina estava muito vermelha enquanto assinava e Sabrina se perguntou se Richard não estaria lhe dando uma de suas cantadas. Mas antes de saber o resultado Morgana a puxou para um canto e disse:

-Já sei que música vou dançar!

-Qual?-disse Sabrina "empolgada".

-_Dirrty_ do novo cd Christina Aguilera.

-Ah tá, depois vc fala do _Genie in the Bottle_.

-Eu gosto da batida, não da letra.

-Cada um com os seus problemas. E vc já bolou a coreografia, só faltam uma semana e meia Morg.

-Eu pensei em fazer alguns dos passos que a Christina usa, e nos mais digamos obscenos, eu podia colocar uns movimentos de torcida, como abrir spacat no ar, dar estrelinha e etc...O que cê acha?

-É ia ficar legal, mas eu acho que o Dumbledore não vai gostar muito da letra mais tudo bem...

-Ah, tá..._Se vc quiser ficar comigo...baby, vc tem um preço a pagar...Eu sou uma gênia numa garrafa...Vc tem que me esfregar do jeito certo...Se vc quiser ficar comigo...Eu posso tornar seus desejos realidade...Vc tem que causar uma boa impressão...e eu vou fazer o que vc quiser...Eu sou uma gênio numa garrafa, baby...Vc tem que me esfregar do jeito certo, querido...Eu sou uma gênio numa garrafa, baby...Venha, venha, venha e me deixe sair_...isso o Dumbledore vai adorar.

-Mas não é tão explícito quanto...(Ela vai cantar um trecho de Dirrty)...Morgana.

-Ah tá eu não tou a fim de discutir hoje. Vc vai me ajudar?

-Tá só se vc me ajudar com aqueles passos de dança do ventre.

-Beleza. E a Mione hein? Será que ela já resolveu qual a música que vai dançar?

-Não sei eu dei uns cds trouxas e uns bruxos pra ela ver. Falando em música, vc já viu a nova música da Guardiãs?

-Qual?

-Aquela que fala que uma garota fez um feitiço de amor, só que o feitiço se virou contra ela.

-Ah...se eu não engano o nome é Witchcraft Love (Feitiço de amor).

-É isso mesmo, legal né.

-Eu achei muito dramática; _"Ó porque têm que ser assim, porque vc não gosta de mim"_.

-Ah até que é legal...ela sofre por amor...que nem eu.

-O Fred ainda tá chateado né?

-Tão falando de mim?-disse Fred aparecendo pela porta principal.

-Não, estamos falando de outro Fred que também é um idiota.

-Então Morgana como eu estava falando com vc.

_"Ai que creck"_, pensou Morgana. Sabrina olhou com os olhos apertados para Fred e depois disse:

-Como vc é ridículo.

-Qual o problema dela, Morg.

-Eu sei falar seu idiota, e o MEU problema é vc.

-Não vc nem chega a ser um problema pra mim Sabrina.-Fred sabia que o que estava dizendo não era verdade, mas não ia dizer que estava super triste por saber que Sabrina estava namorando.

-Olha aqui garoto...-Sabrina segurou Fred pelo colarinho e ficou cara a cara com ele, com os pulsos cerrados ela continuou-...se vc gosta de ter o seu rosto assim, sem nenhum olho roxo, eu acho melhor retirar o que disse.

-Não.-Fred olhou dentro dos olhos de Sabrina.

Enquanto isso Morgana, que estava olhando tudo aflita, avistou uma coisa que à fez ficar mais aflita ainda; Arthur vinha descendo as escadarias de mármore.

Se seu irmão visse aquilo com certeza iria vir para defender Sabrina e aí...aí ou Fred ou Arthur, ou talvez os dois, iria para a ala hospitalar. Percebendo o perigo Yuê, a gata de Morgana, descia junto com Arthur as escadas. Quando viu isso Morgana não pensou duas vezes, começou a cutucar o ombro de Sabrina com mais força do que pretendia. Sabrina virou para ela e disse:

-P, Morgana o que vc quer?

-O Ar...Arthur tá vin...do pra cá. E a Yuê tam...bém.

Sabrina percebeu a gravidade do problema e se virou para Fred dizendo entre dentes:

-Seu santo é forte garoto.-e então ela soltou ele.

Fred olhou para ela com um olhar do tipo "coitada" e depois se voltou para Morgana, mas antes que ele falasse o tchau que pretendia Arthur chegou.

-Oi maninhas. Oi Jorge.

-Será que alem de galanteador vc também é analfabeto? Não está vendo que tem um F no meu suéter?

-A sim desculpe-me Fred certo. Boa sorte no j...-Só que antes de Arthur terminar a frase Fred virou as costas e saiu.-Nossa ele é sempre tão educado assim ou também tá de TPM?

-Nem um nem outro. E não dá pra te explicar. Tchau.

-ELA tá de TPM né Morg?

-Acho que tá. Cadê o Rich?

-Sei lá! Depois que da detenção eu não vi mais ele. Porque?

-Mamãe me mandou uma coruja dizendo que estava preocupada com ele e pra mim ficar de olho. Parece que ela teve um fragmento de visão em que ele se machucava feio.

-Vai ver ela viu a detenção.

-Arthur a detenção não o machucou seriamente.

-Como não! Vc já viu os nós dos dedos dele?

-É só que um machucado sério é quebrar uma perna, um braço ou coisa parecida, não ficar com os nós dos dedos doendo e com feridas.

-Tá bom. Ai Yuê! Morgana vc precisa dar um jeito nessa gata, ela está constantemente no cio.

-Acontece caro maninho que a Yuê é uma gata que fareja problemas, e esse é o jeito dela de brecar os problemas.

-No que eu traria problemas pra vc?-disse Arthur dando de ombros.

_"Vc não faz idéia maninho"_, pensou Morgana.

-Bom pode deixar que eu fico de olho nele. Tá dando minha hora e minha próxima aula é poções, tchau maninha.-e dizendo isso Arthur deu um beijo na testa de Morgana e saiu.

O resto do dia transcorreu normal. Morgana e Hermione tiveram Runas Antigas enquanto Harry, Sabrina e Rony ficavam curtindo a sua primeira aula vaga de sexta no pátio do castelo. Quando as meninas voltaram da aula Sabrina percebeu um novo clima no ar. Hermione estava muito vermelha, enquanto Morgana tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

-Nossa o que aconteceu?-perguntou Rony curioso.

-A Mione tá poderosa.

-O quê.-perguntou Sabrina.

-Vc sabe o Fillipe?

-O que, que têm ele?

-Bem, ele anda com um grupinho de meninos que vamos combinar é bem...digamos..."legal".

-E...-disse Rony já desconfiado do resultado daquela conversa.

-E...tem um garoto moreno, alto, com olhos castanhos bem vivos e musculoso chamado Carlos Boreanaz, que...

-Morgana por favor!-disse Hermione com os olhos arregalados, vermelha e mordendo os lábios. Será que Morgana não percebia que Rony estava ouvindo.

-Ora Mione fique quieta e me deixe contar o resto. Então como eu ia dizendo, eu e a Mione estamos na mesma turma de Runas que o Carlos e que o...meu deus deixa eu respirar...Alecssander Vighty.

-Ah, o moreninho de olhos amendoados não é?

-Sabrina vc conhece ele?-perguntou Morgana indignada.

-É o Fillipe me apresentou os amigos dele antes deu embarcar pro trem de Hogwarts. Quando eu olhei pra ele eu logo percebi que vc ia A-DO-RAR ele.

-Que amiga hein? E vc nem pra apresentar.

-Morgana eu não falo com ele, que vc queria que eu fizesse? Queria que eu chegasse na cara dura e disse-se: _Essa é minha amiga Morgana._ Fala sério.

-Era isso que eu faria.

-Acontece que eu não sou cara de pau que nem vc.

-Ei, eu não sou cara de pau, só um pouco...

-Atirada-disse Harry, que até agora tinha ficado quieto, com a voz seca e uma cara de poucos amigos.

Todos ficaram quietos e olharam para a cara dele, que ficou um pouco vermelho e pensou: _"A meu Deus porque eu fiz isso"._

-Eu ia dizer desinibida, mas se vc acha isso eu não posso mudar sua opinião Harry.-Morgana olhou para baixo.

-Não Morg, eu...

-Vc acha que eu me atiro para os garotos, em outras palavras que eu sou uma galinha.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

-Mas foi isso que vc disse. Boa noite.-explodiu a menina que depois virou as costas e subiu as escadas. Harry mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou fundo.

-Por que vc disse isso?-perguntou Hermione irritadíssima-Não é só porque ela quer conhecer um garoto que ela é atirada Harry.

-Mione, nem eu sei porque eu disse isso.

-Pois vc devia prestar atenção no que diz Harry.

-É isso mesmo, Mione. Vc por acaso é viado? Não se sente atraído por nenhuma garota? Qual o problema dela achar o Alecssander bonito?

-Saiu sem querer caramba, eu não disse isso porque eu quis eu só estava com...ah esquece. O fato é que eu não disse isso conscientemente.-disse Harry um pouco "alterado".

-Pois é então eu acho bom vc tomar consciência que a Morgana está lá em cima chorando e que ela vai ficar pelo menos uma semana amuada tá bom Harry Potter. Tchau, EU vou subir pra tentar consertar o estrago que VC fez. Vc vem Mione.

-Claro. Boa noite...Rony.

As duas garotas viraram as costas e de tão furiosas que estavam esbarraram em Katie e Alícia e nem ao menos pediram desculpas.

-Ei, educação se usa.-disse Katie se levantando do chão.-Ei garotos vcs viram a Angelina?

-Eu não vejo ela desde ontem-disse Harry a contragosto.

-Deve estar com o Fred dando "umas voltinhas".-disse Rony com um sorriso malicioso.

-Nossa vc está mal informado hein? A Angelina não está namorando com o Fred desde o começo do ano. Agora se eu não me engano ela deve estar com o Arthur Summers.-disse Alícia com o mesmo sorriso de Rony.

-Quem??? O irmão da Morgana?

-Esse mesmo. Porquê, Rony?

-Nossa, mas a Sabrina vai adorar saber que o namoradinho dela é "fiel"-disse Fred que acabara de entrar na sala e aparentemente estava muito feliz, pois seu sorriso estava de orelha a orelha. Ele abraçou Alícia e Katie pela cintura e continuou-Então garotas contem-me mais sobre essa nova novidade. Quer dizer que a Angel me trocou por uma pessoa comprometida, que coisa feia.

-Pessoa comprometida? Fred que história é essa?

-Ora, ora Angel vc não sabia que seu "amiguinho" é namorado da Sabrina?

-Namorado da Sabrina, quantas cervejas amanteigadas vc bebeu? O Arthur é meu namorado Fred.

-Hum então eu acho que temos um namoro triplo por aqui, porque foi a própria Sabrina que me disse isso.

-O que foi que eu disse Fred.-disse Sabrina que tinha descido para apanhar seu livro de poesias para tentar acalmar Morgana, que não se consolava de jeito nenhum.

-Vc disse para Morgana que estava namorando o irmão dela e a menos que vc goste de pirralhinhos de 13 anos vc está namorando o Arthur Summers.

-Cala a boca garoto. Não acredita no que ele diz Angelina o Arthur é como um irmão pra mim, é esse idiota que ouve brincadeiras e as toma como verdade.

-Eu sei que ele é como um irmão pra vc porque ele já me disse isso. Realmente Fred vc está blefando.

-Bom...eu pelo menos nunca ouvi a Gina dizendo que namorava qualquer um de nós.

-Eu já disse que eu estava BRIN-CAN-DO com a Morgana.

-Que brincadeira hein? Diga-me essa brincadeira também vale para seu "irmão" Arthur Summers?

-Caramba quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que EU O CONSIDERO COMO IRMÃO?

-Então...

-Fred...-disse Rony chegando perto do irmão-cuidado com o que cê vai falar.

O garoto nem ligou e continuou:

-Então vc é a pessoa mais incestuosa que eu conheço Sabrina Lair. Será que vc também brinca de mé...-só que antes dele terminar a palavra Sabrina virou um tapa na cara de Fred o que o fez cambalear três passos para trás.

-Não ouse dizer o resto Fred Weasley, o que vc pensa que eu sou?-Sabrina saiu correndo e subiu as escadas do dormitório feminino.

-Uau! Mas que belo tapa, hein?-disse Rony sem pensar, mas depois se arrependeu completamente pois Fred lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador.-Bom parece que hoje é o dia das brigas agora só falta a...-Rony olhou a volta e viu Gina discutindo com Neville.-Não, não falta mais nada. Eu vou até o campo de quadribol, ces vêm?

-É vamos, pra esfriar as idéias-disse Jorge tentando inutilmente melhorar o clima.

-Neville quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer que EU NÃO ESTAVA TE TRAINDO. O Richard é só meu AMIGO. Será que dá pra entender isso?

-É...eu acho melhor agente ir treinar um pouco. Vamos Harry...Fred.-disse Katie puxando os garotos pelo braço. Só faltava Fred Ter uma crise de irmão super protetor.

Eles foram até o campo de quadribol e depois de uma hora de treino Fred e Harry já estavam mais "brandos".



No outro dia...

Morgana ainda estava muito chateada mas ficar o Sábado inteiro ensaiando junto com Sabrina, Gina e Hermione, que tinham escolhido, respectivamente, as músicas trouxas: Genie in the Bottle, Christina Aguilera; Overprotected, Britney Spears; e My World, Avril Lavigne; à tinha ajudado muito a esquecer as amarguras. O mesmo se diz de Sabrina que estava muito chateada com que Fred quase dissera na noite anterior, e é claro de Gina que tinha quase terminado seu namoro na noite anterior.

-Nossa já são seis horas?-disse Gina olhando no relógio de pulso-Galera, vam'bora, daqui a pouco o jantar vai ser servido e eu estou faminta.

-Veja pelo lado positivo Gin, vc já têm praticamente toda a sua coreografia pronta, enquanto eu...

-É Morg, cê têm razão, mas vc não tem sua coreografia pronta porque vc não quer. Eu achei muito interessante a segunda opção da Sá.

-Mais ficou muito bobinha eu queria uma coisa mais...

Nesse momento Sabrina, Hermione e Gina repetiram em coro:

-Sensual.

-Ah gente, da um tempo vai.

-Morgana se vc quer uma coisa mais sensual, porque vc não faz a mesma coreografia que a Christina fez no clipe?-disse Sabrina apanhando suas coisas do chão.

-Ah tá, vc não quer que eu chame uns garotos pra dançar comigo não? Assim vai ter alguém pra dar um tapa no meu bumbum. Se situa Sabrina, eu quero uma coisa mais sensual, mas não tão sensual assim.

-Ah então...bom me diz do clipe o que foi que vc mais gostou?

-Além da descida seguida do abrir de pernas e arrebitar de bunda.-disse Hermione, fazendo a famosa decidinha.

-Ah sei lá, é legal quando ela soca a outra mulher no ringue.

-Então pronto vc convida a O'Conell para participar da apresentação e soca ela a música inteira.

-Há, há, há. Sabrina vc é tão engraçada. A parte da dança na água também é legal.

-Então vc convida a O'Conell para participar da apresentação, soca ela a música inteira e põe uns vinte chuveiros no ringue. Vai ficar mó irado...-disse Sabrina.

-Iuhû-continuou Gina. Todas riram.

-Vamos entrar vai. Morg amanhã cê pensa no resto.

-Mione não têm nem o começo.

-O quê, vc não vai fazer a parte de socar a O'Conell?-caçoou Hermione.

-Vou só que em vez dela eu vou socar vc, palhaça.

-Relax Morg.

Elas entraram no salão principal vermelhas de tanto rir e Harry perguntou:

-O quê têm tanta graça?

Sabrina disse:

-Harry vc já viu o clipe _Dirrty_ da Christina Aguilera?

-Já. O Duda gravou esse clipe e ficava babando as férias inteiras em cima da televisão e do vídeo. Com toda razão-disse ele pensativo-quer dizer...o quê têm ele?

Sabrina, Hermione e Gina se olharam maliciosamente e depois para Morgana, Sabrina disse logo em seguida:

-A Morg vai dançar ele exatamente com o mesmo figurino e com a mesma coreografia, vc acha que ia ficar legal?

Harry se engasgou, arregalou os olhos e olhou para Morgana mordendo os lábios. A garota ficou vermelho escarlate e beliscou Sabrina por debaixo da mesa. Sabrina se contorceu e continuou:

-E então o quê vc acha?

-Vcs estão brincando...quer dizer...no clipe tem alguns garotos e...a roupa e a coreografia-ele repetiu esses dois últimos como se estivesse se lembrando de alguma coisa depois mediu Morgana engolindo em seco.

Hermione estava quase explodindo de tanta vontade de rir, enquanto Gina mordia o lábio inferior com tanta força que já estava começando a sangrar. Sabrina que também estava quase se entregando disse:

-Ah, sobre o fato dos garotos eu ia até te perguntar se vc não queria fazer parte também, a não ser que vc queira fazer alguma espécie de teste antes Morg.

-Talvez um teste boca a boca.-disse Hermione baixinho de modo que só Morgana ouvisse.

-Calem a boca vcs três. É mentira delas Harry, eu não vou dançar igual e nem com o mesmo figurino da Christina.

-Ah, que pena...quer dizer...-ele ficou mais vermelho do que já estava (se isso for possível)-vc vai dançar mesmo essa música?

-Vou e daí.

-Bem a letra dela...

-Bom eu acho que isso combina bem com meu jeito ATIRADA não é Harry?

As meninas que a essa altura já estavam se matando de tanto rir pararam e pensaram exatamente a mesma coisa: _"Pronto, agora ferrou tudo, ela já ficou estressada de novo"_.

Harry olhou para baixo. Então ela ainda estava chateada com o que ele dissera.

-Morgana eu já disse que não foi nesse sentido que eu disse.

-Será que vc pode me dar um terceiro sentido para a palavra atirada. Sim porque pelo que eu saiba ninguém me atirou em lugar nenhum.

-Eu nem pensei no que eu estava falando, por favor me perdoa.

Morgana aceitou o perdão de Harry mas isso não mudou o fato dela estar magoada.

Depois de um tempo Arthur foi até a mesa da Grifinória e ficou conversando com as meninas. Depois de uma meia hora Sabrina perguntou se eles não queriam dar uma volta, só que de tanto ensaiar as garotas estavam muito cansadas e recusaram se dirigindo para o salão comunal. Arthur aceitou e eles foram passear pelos corredores do castelo.

Era ótimo passear com Arthur pois ele era muito engraçado e simpático, além é claro de ser bem popular, de modo que Sabrina conheceu pelo menos trinta pessoas só naquelas duas horas que eles ficaram andando por aí. Sabrina contou sobre a cara de Harry quando dissera como Morgana ia dançar _Dirrty_, e os dois estavam se matando de rir quando Sabrina viu a pior cena que pudera ver desde que chegara a Hogwarts (pelo menos até agora), seu sorriso morreu nos lábios e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas: o grupinho de Thaty Meyer estava conversando, isso a deu uma sensação de mal estar, mas não foi isso que a deixou tão chateada assim e sim o que aconteceu posteriormente. Os gêmeos Weasley passaram por eles, Jorge acenando e rindo, e Fred...bem Fred praticamente jogou Arthur contra a parede, eles foram até o grupinho, então Amanda Sculley, uma quintanista da Lufa-Lufa amiga de Arthur, veio falar com eles. Sabrina por mais que tentasse não conseguia tirar os olhos do grupo de Thaty, e seu coração bateu descompassado quando Fred puxou Thaty até um canto e...não ele não estava fazendo isso, seus olhos estavam mentindo...ele beijou Thaty Meyer de um jeito tão apaixonado que se qualquer professor passasse ali naquele instante, simplesmente os daria uma detenção alegando gestos obscenos.

As pernas de Sabrina enfraqueceram e se Arthur não a segurasse ela teria caído no chão.

-Sá vc está bem? O que vc têm? Venha eu vou te levar pra enfermaria.

-Não, não precisa eu só preciso sair daqui. Arthur por favor me leva pra bem longe daqui, só isso.-a voz da garota estava falhando e quando Arthur e Amanda a abraçaram pela cintura e a levaram para um outro corredor, ela agradeceu e se sentou no chão apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos e chorando até não sobrarem mais lágrimas. Arthur e Amanda observaram tudo em silêncio. Quando terminou ela os olhou e Arthur disse:

-É o Fred Weasley né?

-Por favor não fala o nome dele.

-Ah maninha, cê quer que eu vá até lá e acabe com a raça daquele desgraçado?

-Arthur isso não ia adiantar nada-disse Amanda se abaixando e abraçando Sabrina-Vc precisa agora é de um banho quente, uma caneca de chocolate quente, uma cama macia e de uma amiga pra te fazer companhia. Nós somos de casas diferentes, portanto eu não posso fazer muita coisa Sá, me desculpe.

-Cê já está fazendo muita coisa Amanda, muito obrigada.

-Magina estamos aqui pra isso. Eu sei exatamente o que vc está sentindo, e sei que não é fácil mas vai por mim depois de vc fazer tudo isso que eu te disse vc vai estar um pouco melhor, vamos nós te deixamos nas escadas. Vem Arthur.

-Mas...

-Vem Arthur.

E eles seguiram e deixaram Sabrina nas escadas que trocam de lugar. Amanda se despediu de Sá dizendo que queria ver a menina boa no próximo dia e Arthur ainda murmurava que se ela quisesse ele dava um surra em Fred para ele nunca mais se esquecer.

Sabrina chegou em seu dormitório, tomou o banho e quando foi até sua cabeceira encontrou o chocolate quente lá junto com um bilhete de Amanda. Ela leu ele e começou a chorar novamente, o que fez Morgana e Hermione (que não estavam dormindo ainda) levantarem e perguntarem o que tinha acontecido. Sabrina contou tudo e as três passaram a noite inteira abraçadas e chorando.




	17. Os murmúrios de Morgana

Capítulo dezessete—Os murmúrios de Morgana

No outro dia o clima estava insuportável, Morgana foi a única das três a descer e tomar café da manhã, ela aproveitou e passou nas cozinhas para levar algumas coisas para as garotas, o que não adiantou muito pois Sabrina não conseguia comer absolutamente nada.

Por volta das cinco horas da tarde, Gina (que até agora não sabia de nada) prorrompeu quarto adentro junto com Harry e Rony que estavam preocupados com as garotas, afinal elas não costumavam ficar tanto tempo trancadas no quarto, principalmente Sabrina que tinha uma energia invejável. Quando chegaram lá Sabrina tinha ido tomar um banho e as garotas estavam deitadas com cara de enterro.

-Quem morreu?-perguntou Rony aflito.

-Ninguém-disse Hermione dando de ombros.-A Sá não está se sentindo bem, só isso.

-O quê que ela têm?

-Pergunte para o seu idolatrissímo irmão quem sabe ELE sabe a resposta.-disse Morgana com os olhos apertados e os punhos serrados.

-E o quê foi que o Fred fez?

-Nada Rony.-disse Sabrina que tinha acabado de sair do banheiro.-Eu queria me trocar, por favor me dêem licença.

Os meninos saíram e não voltaram mais. Sabrina contou o que tinha acontecido a Gina e esta, por sua vez, disse que ia dar um jeito nele.

-E como vc vai fazer isso?

-Vou mandar uma carta pra mamãe e ela vai...

-Não, não faz isso.

-Porquê Sá? O Fred merece receber um berrador.

-Ai todo mundo vai ficar sabendo e eu vou ficar morta de vergonha.

-Além de triste.

-E deprê.

-É vcs têm razão. Bom...então eu vou dar um jeitinho Weasley. Vcs vão ver como ele vai ficar "bonzinho" durante uns tempos.-e dizendo isso Gina deu um meio sorriso.

-O que não pode acontecer é vc ficar aqui se remoendo Sá, sem comer, sem beber, só chorando, vc vai ficar fraca.

-A Mione têm razão, vêm vamos descer e comer alguma coisa.

-Ah gente.

-Ah nada vamos a janta já vai ser servida.

Então elas desceram e quando iam se sentar encontraram nada mais nada menos que Fred e Jorge.

-Oi Mione, Morg, Gin, Sá.-disse Jorge dando um beijinho em cada uma.

Fred fingiu que não as tinha visto e saiu em direção a mesa da Sonserina. Sabrina observou tudo: quando ele chegou lá abraçou Thaty por trás e deu um beijo no pescoço dela. A garota deu um sorriso malicioso em direção a Sabrina como se dissesse: _"Eu ganhei, eu fiquei com Fred"_, e logo depois se virou para Fred dando um enorme sorriso.

-Olha como aquela emplumada se abre pra ele.-disse Morgana lançando um olhar de desaprovação para os dois.

-Morgana! Não diga emplumada é uma palavra muito...nobre pra descrever aquela cretina.

-É a Meyer é galinha mesmo.

-Vcs têm razão. Ela é uma p#, vagabunda e piranha mesmo. Como disse minha cara Mione emplumada é uma palavra muito nobre para descrevê-la.

-Nossa eu não sei de quem vcs estão falando mas vcs amam ela não é?-disse Harry que acabara de chegar com Rony.

-Estamos falando da Meyer, Harriquinho.

-Ei, Harriquinho não Morgana. Pô sacanagem!-disse Harry tentando não ficar vermelho enquanto todos a sua volta riam.

-Desculpa Harry é a força do hábito, como vc não têm nenhum apelido...

-Ai cê me chama de Harriquinho.

-Ah ficou fofinho, vai-disse Sabrina apertando as bochechas de Harry.

Todos riram.

-Vc já pensou na sua coreografia, Morg?

Morgana foi abrir a boca para dizer que sim, quando Alecssander e Carlos chegaram e se sentaram ao lado dela e de Hermione.

-Oi Morg. Posso te chamar assim né?-indagou Alecssander.

-Claro-disse a garota encabulada.

-Vcs se inscreveram nos testes para líderes de torcida?-perguntou Carlos olhando para Hermione.

-Hum-hum-disse a garota corando e abaixando a cabeça logo depois.

-Pode contar com a minha torcida, que tal se eu fizesse uma faixa e uma roseta escrito: _Vai Mione!_ –Rony parou de comer e olhou para Hermione.

-Pode crê torcida organizada. _"Vai Morgana, vai Morgana"_, vai ficar legal. Qual sua cor preferida?

-Azul. Porque, Alecssander?

-Alecs pros mais íntimos.

-Acontece que eu não sou íntima sua. Nos conhecemos Terça-feira lembra-se?

-Tudo bem, gatinha, Alecs pros meus amigos ok?

-Não mudou muito mas está melhor. Mas porque vc quer saber qual é minha cor preferida?

-Porque aí eu ponho as letras da faixa em azul.

-Vcs estão brincando não é?-disse Hermione indignada.

-Não! Porque vc não quer que eu torça por vc, princesa?-nesse momento Rony levantou-se e saiu do salão. Todos o seguirão com o olhar, Carlos deu de ombros e repetiu:

-Vc não quer que eu torça por vc, gatinha.

Hermione suspirou fundo e disse:

-Não desse jeito, Carlos.

-Ok, ok. Mas eu posso pelo menos gritar: _Vai Mione, Mione é a melhor_ e coisas do gênero né?

-Hum o quê vc acha Morg?-disse ela mais ou menos divertida.

-Ok, hahaha, agora falando sério...

-Mas estamos falando sério.

-Putz!-disse Sabrina que estava ouvindo tudo.

-Ora Sabrina, vc ficaria surpresa como que o Fillipe está bolando.-disse Alecssander fazendo cara de suspense.

-É isso mesmo, ele vai fazer uma faixa que vai pegar a arquibancada inteira além de camisetas, rosetas, fogos, música tema, gritos organizados, faixa de miss, discurso, coroa de diamantes...

-Ai minha Deusa.

-Relaxa ele se empolgou.

-Mas vc disse que ele ia fazer coisa pior.

-Eu estava brincando ele só vai fazer a faixa, os gritinhos, as camisetas, as rosetas e os fogos-Sabrina arregalou os olhos-Brincadeirinha. Na verdade a única coisa que ele me disse é que vai ficar babando na primeira fila da arquibancada que der pra ver melhor. Tirando isso ele não vai fazer mais nada, eu acho.

-Vc acha?

-É, mas não se preocupe o Fillipe não gosta de chamar muito atenção.-disse Carlos rindo logo depois.

-Ah tá.-Disse Sabrina com a cara preocupadíssima.

-Mas mudando de assunto, qual a música que vc vai dançar Mione?-disse Carlos com cara de quem está interessadíssimo.

Mas Hermione não estava prestando atenção. Seus pensamentos vagavam em outra direção,...Rony Weasley. Porque será que ele tinha saído tão disparado do salão principal? Será que as meninas tinham razão? Será que Rony a via de um jeito diferente? Não...mas bem que seria bom se isso fosse verdade. Se Rony sentisse alguma coisa por ela. De repente ela despertou e se deu conta de que Carlos a tinha perguntado alguma coisa, mas o quê?

-O quê foi que vc disse Carlos? Carlos? Onde eles estão meninas? Ei mas agente não estava no salão principal?

-Mione isso foi a meia hora. Vc não se lembra de Ter se despedido dos meninos com um tchau frio, e de Ter vindo pro salão comunal não?

-Na verdade não-respondeu Hermione, um pouco corada.

-Nossa cê tá estudando demais viu!

-Ah não enche Morg, vcs virão o Rony?-perguntou a garota à Parvati, Lilá, Simas e Dino, que vinham chegando.

-A última vez que eu vi ele, ele estava conversando, muito intimamente por sinal, com a minha irmã, sabe, a Padma!

-O que vc quer dizer com: "muito intimamente"?

-Ora Mione, se vc não sabe o significado do termo, então eu também não vou te falar.

-Ei falando no diabo apareceu o rabo-disse Dino abraçando Rony (que tinha acabado de passar pelo buraco do retrato) pelo ombro-e aí Rony amigão, a Pati tava mos contando que vc estava...hum...como posso dizer, trocando confidências, ou saliva como preferirem, com a Pad.

Rony virou uma mistura de branco e púrpura. Simas vendo isso, deu uma olhadela para Dino e continuou, decidido a atiçar as coisas:

-Pois é e vc deveria "trocar confidências" com a Srt. Granger aqui também Rony. Ela parecia bastante interessada no assunto.

A expressão de Rony mudou subitamente e ele falou baixo para si mesmo enquanto lançava um olhar de desprezo para Hermione:

-Ora aposto como ela conhece o assunto melhor que eu, ela e aquele metidinho do Boreanaz.

-O que foi que vc disse?-Perguntou Dino com a cara de quem está interessado.

-Isso não importa-e foi se sentar do lado das garotas e de Harry, que por algum motivo (que até ele próprio desconhecia) tinha ficado nervoso, quando as meninas tinham se despedido de Alecs e Carlos com beijos no rosto. Por sinal o de Morgana por pouco não virara um selinho.-A não lá vem os gêmeos com aquela cara de maquiavélicos, o que será que inventaram dessa vez?

-Não sei-disse Lilá-mas eu não aceito nem um feijãozinho deles.

-Olá e olá.-disse os dois dando um aceno para cada lado. (Pô Tíbio e Perônio)

-Ah...fala sério-disse Sabrina e Morgana.

Fred nem sequer olhou para Sabrina e dirigiu suas atenções a Morgana, dizendo, enquanto Jorge ria:

-Por que "fala sério"?

Morgana limitou-se a dizer:

-Onde vcs viram isso?

-Nós tínhamos detenção, e o Filch estava muito ocupado, aí ele passou uns programas infantis trouxas pra gente assistir.—disse Jorge ainda rindo um pouco.

-É nós assistimos Teletubbies, Glub-glub, o pequeno urso, flora encantada, castelo ra-ti-bum, e os nossos preferidos...

-Pokemon e Digimon.-disseram em uníssono.

-Ah tá ai resolveram encarnar o Tíbio e o Perônio?-perguntou Hermione, regressando à conversa. Sabrina estava virada para o outro lado para não olhar para Fred.

-É eles são mó legais né?

-Quando vcs vão crescer hein?-a pergunta de Harry foi direcionada tanto para Fred e Jorge como pra Sabrina.

-Aê Fred, se viu? Falô o véião.

-Bom Jorge, então já que ele quer tanto crescer vamos fazer uma brincadeirinha adolescente.

-Qual?-perguntou Parvati animada.

-Se for verdade e desafio tô fora.-disse Morgana. _"Vai que eles me perguntam com quem foi meu primeiro beijo ou de quem eu gosto."_

-Não Morg, é outra ainda melhor: Pêra, uva, maçã e salada mista.

Morgana olhou em volta e depois disse:

-Pode esquecer não vou brincar do mesmo jeito.

-Por que Morg? Têm medo de alguma coisa?-disse Fred com um olhar malicioso para a garota.

-Tenho...-disse ela cética.

Mas o fato era que tirando: Fred, Jorge, Morgana, Rony (que não se importava em dar uns beijinhos em qualquer uma das meninas dali) e Sabrina (que estava muito brava e magoada com Fred para dizer alguma coisa), ninguém mais sabia que raios de brincadeira era essa. Depois de alguns instantes Simas quebrou o silêncio que se seguiu e perguntou:

-Escuta que brincadeira é essa hein?

Os gêmeos se olharam, ambos com sorrisos vitoriosos e maliciosos, e explicaram:

-É o seguinte.-começou Fred.-uma pessoa tampa os olhos de uma outra e o resto das pessoas do sexo oposto ao que está de olhos tampados faz uma fila na frente dessa de olhos tampados...

-Então uma terceira pessoa vai perguntando: é esse, é esse, até a pessoa de olhos tampados falar sim. Aí a pessoa de olhos tampados diz se é pêra, uva, maçã ou salada mista, que são uma espécie de código, então ele tem que fazer o que foi que ele disse com a pessoa que ele escolheu.

-Ai que legal.-disse Parvati, Lilá, Simas e Dino, depois eles se olharam e disseram juntos:

-Nós vamos brincar.

-Beleza! E vcs?-perguntou Jorge para Rony, Harry, Sabrina, Hermione e Morgana.

-Com certeza.-disse Rony olhando para Lilá.

-Não sei...tá.-disse Harry.

-Hum...vou, mas o que significa os códigos?

-Vcs vão mesmo?-perguntou Fred.

-Vamos-disseram em uníssono.

-Bem: Pêra é abraço, uva é beijo no rosto, maça é selinho e salada mista é beijo de língua com marcação de tempo.

A reação foi variada: Parvati e Lilá deram risadinhas; Dino e Simas bateram as palmas das mãos e falaram: Yes e Beleza; Rony, só deu uma risadinha sacana; Harry ficou vermelho mais também deu uma risada sacana e começou a imaginar beijos de língua com cada uma das meninas; e Hermione ficou indignada mais já tinha dado a sua palavra e não seria nada mal beijar Rony.

Os gêmeos depois de ver a reação de cada um viraram-se para Morgana e Sabrina e perguntaram:

-E vcs?

-Não-disse Morgana, olhando assustada para Sabrina quando ela disse calmamente:

-Tá bom.

-Sabrina!

-Ah Morg agente não tem nada pra fazer, só pra passar o tempo.

-É Morg, não seja estraga prazeres,-disse Fred com a voz melosa.-o jogo vai ficar ligeiramente sem graça sem vc. Não é garotos?

-Claro!-eles disseram, com exceção de Harry.

-E então vai fazer como o tal do Dom Pedro I?-Fred e Jorge se empertigaram e disseram:

-Se é para o bem de todos e para felicidade geral da nação diga ao povo que...brinco.

-Ah tá.-disse a garota rindo.

-Beleza! Agora quem começa.

-Peraí.-falou Sabrina.-Eu preciso...preciso...guardar os livros lá em cima. Vcs vem comigo garotas?

-Ah são só quatro livros, vc leva so...-começou Hermione, mas parou quando viu o olhar de urgência de Sabrina.-quer dizer eles são muito pesados né. Vamos Morg.

Elas subiram correndo e deixaram os livros na mesma pressa então Sabrina começou a dizer:

-Olha Mione quando eu e a Morg brincávamos disso agente tinha um código.

-É presta atenção, quem vc queria beijar dali? Não é necessário responder, o Rony. Então agente tapa o seu olho e quando for o Rony que estiver em jogo agente aperta os seus olhos entendeu?

-É e se eles não falarem o Rony aí agente não aperta e vc fala o que vc quiser ok?

-Tá mas quem vcs querem beijar? A Morg continua sendo o Harry, mas e vc Sá?

-O Fred. Eu vou dar um beijo tão bom e provocante nele que ele vai se arrastar por mim e dar um pé na bunda daquela cretina da Thaty. Não precisa fazer essa cara de dúvida, eu confio no meu taco.

-Tá então vamos, e não se esquece Mione, é só apertar mais forte.

Elas desceram e o jogo começou: foi Parvati que começou, ela deu um beijo selinho em Jorge; depois foi Simas, beijou Lilá de língua; na vez de Sabrina eles não indicaram Fred então ela deu um beijo no rosto de Dino; Harry deu um selinho em Parvati; Lilá deu um selinho em Fred, o garoto ainda tentou puxar ela pra mais perto mas Simas interveio, saindo da brincadeira em seguida; Rony por pouco não escolheu salada mista para a Morgana mas, no último momento Sabrina fingiu escorregar a mão no suor de sua testa e ele acabou escolhendo maçã em consideração a amizade deles. Agora só faltavam Dino, Morgana e Hermione.

Foi a vez de Mione, Morgana foi à que tapou os olhos e quando Hermione passou por Harry, Morgana começou a segurar mais forte distraidamente, pois Hermione estava muito suada de nervosismo e sua testa escorregava muito. Não deu outra, Hermione pediu salada mista. Morgana ficou branca e só então percebeu a burrada que tinha feito. Quando Hermione viu um Harry totalmente vermelho e desconcertado na sua frente, quase caiu pra trás, mas não adiantava já que antes de começar o jogo os gêmeos tinham feito eles tomarem uma poção da palavra, portanto mesmo não querendo os corpos de Hermione e Harry se projetaram para frente. Harry lutando com o próprio corpo pôs as mãos em volta da cintura de Hermione, e a garota por sua vez pôs as mãos no seu pescoço suado e vermelho. Os dois ainda lutaram bravamente contra a poção, e quando o efeito já estava acabando Fred e Jorge empurraram as cabeças deles ao encontro uma da outra forçando os dois a se beijarem durante os vinte segundos restantes do efeito.

Morgana lutou mas duas grossas lágrimas conseguiram escapar, fazendo um caminho molhado no rosto da garota, e Sabrina vendo isso falou com a voz meio confortadora e meio acusativa para a amiga:

-Morg foi vc que apertou os olhos dela e eles não podiam fazer nada por causa da poção lembra-se?

-Tá eu sei, mas é muito difícil.-eles pararam de se beijar e simultaneamente tacaram feitiços nos gêmeos; Fred recebeu um belo par de abanadores no lugar das orelhas e Jorge ficou tão coberto de limo que só podia se ver os olhos e a boca dele.

-Pô Mione agora como é que eu vou beijar a Morgana.

-Ahñ?-disse Morgana.

-É daqui a pouco é sua vez e eu não quero perder isso por nada.

-Ai é que vc se engana, Jorge, não vai ser minha vez porquê eu não vou mais brincar. E vc esqueceu que o efeito da poção acabou? Vc acha mesmo que eu beijaria qualquer um de vcs sem ela?

-Creck!-disseram todas as meninas.

Sabrina continuou:

-Nossa, depois dessa eu cuspia no chão e saia nadando.

-Eu na maior boa vontade e ela me dá esse creck, fala sério.

-Morgana vc é muito má, traumatizou o garoto.-disse Fred rindo.

-Eu disse qualquer um de vcs, Fred.-E ela lançou um olhar para Harry.-E boa noite que eu vou subir. Vcs vêm?

-Cla...claro.-disse Hermione com o rosto pegando fogo.

-Vam'bora.

E as três subiram os degraus do dormitório feminino, Morgana muito rápido por sinal.

Quando não dava mais para as ver, Fred olhou para Harry, que estava ao mesmo tempo confuso _(Porque Morgana olhou para mim?),_ pálido_ (O Rony vai dizer um monte)_ e corado _(Putz a Mione é minha amiga, mas mesmo assim...foi bom),_ e disse com a voz divertida:

-Parece que temos um vencedor!

-O que?-disseram os outros, menos Harry e Rony, eles entenderam perfeitamente.

-Um vencedor, do coração da Morg, ou vcs não perceberam o ciúme agudo na voz dela e na olhada que ela deu pro Harry?

-Cala a boca Fred vc está blefando-discordou Harry.-Ela disse todos e se sentisse alguma coisa teria dito: alguns.

-É Harry, mas vc viu o olhar magoado dela pra vc e pra Mione?

-Não eu não vi olhar magoado nenhum, Jorge, talvez ela só tenha visto alguma coisa.

-Corta essa Harry, eu vi ela derramando algumas lágrimas.-disse Lilá.

-Ah ai vc já está exagerando. Eu não vi nada disso.

-Meu caro Dino, isso foi porque vc estava muito ocupado vendo o beijo de Mione e Harry.

-O que é isso um complô?-Harry disse as últimas palavras com um pouco de raiva na voz.

-Nossa, eu não ficaria tão zangado se a Morg, gostasse de mim, não mesmo.-disse Jorge com uma voz calorosa.

-Olha Harry...

-Olha vcs, se a Morgana gostasse de mim ela já tinha pelo menos me dito ok.

-Ah não conte com isso, Harry. Nós mulheres não gostamos de levar um fora, sabe.

-É e se depender de vc eu acho que a Morg, vai levar um belo pé na bunda.

-Porque ele faria isso, Lilá?-disse Rony com a cara impassível. _"Ele adoraria ter mais admiradoras"_, pensou com amargura. Mas é claro que Rony estava com ciúmes de Hermione e não se pode levar muito em consideração o que ele pensa quando está assim.

-Porque? Vc me pergunta porque? Ora Rony vc não viu o jeito que ele reagiu agora pouco?

-Vcs estão falando besteira. A Morgana gosta do Alecssander Vighty, entenderam.

-Ah tá se ela já te contou isso ai é outra história.

-Bem...ela não disse nada-disse Harry mas remendou logo depois que viu a cara dos gêmeos.-Mas eu sei porque os olhos deles brilham-_"Que mentira deslavada"._

-Eu nunca vi os olhos da Morg brilharem a não ser quando ela olha pra vc, mas se vc diz.-disse Jorge.

-Ah me deixem em paz vcs.-e subiu as escadarias do seu dormitório correndo.

-Eu hein!



No outro dia as coisas ocorreram normalmente. Harry, que passara a noite inteira pensando no que os garotos disseram, não notou diferença nenhuma no comportamento de Morgana com Hermione, o que significava que estava certo.

O dia do jogo de quadribol estava muito próximo, e depois do jantar os meninos foram treinar quadribol no campo que eles haviam reservado antecipada-mente pois parecia que a Lufa-Lufa, queria mais do que tudo ganhar esse jogo, e reservavam todos os horários possíveis. O que era bom pensou Harry, afinal eles teriam um ótimo jogo daqui a uma semana. Eles jogaram um pouco então Harry teve que ir para a sala comunal.

Harry entrou na sala comunal da Grifinória. Ele tinha voltado do treino de quadribol mais cedo que os outros, pois Jorge havia jogado um balaço que o atingira no ombro. Não tinha acontecido nada mais sério, mas Harry estava sentindo o local doer, e resolvera voltar para seu quarto. Os outros haviam ficado lá para terminar o treino.

Quando ele olhou para o lado viu Morgana dormindo na sala comunal outra vez, só que desta vez em uma poltrona com a cabeça caindo ao lado do corpo. Ele se aproximou dela e chamou:

-Morg, Morg, acorda. Cê vai ficar toda dolorida, acorda.-mas ele sabia que se tratando de Morgana, que tinha o sono pesadíssimo, isto não ia adiantar muito. O que fazer, ele não podia deixar ela ali, mas também não podia a acordar. Então ele virou e viu um sofá. Bom se não podia acordá-la então ele podia pelo menos tornar seu sono mais confortável, não é?

Ele passou os seus braços em torno do pescoço e das pernas dela, sentindo a face corar e a dor no ombro passar, dando lugar a um frio na barriga extremamente incomodo. Ele a levou calmamente até o sofá e colocou-a delicadamente sobre ele, a endireitando para não dormir de mau jeito.

Quando Morgana já estava inteiramente sobre o sofá, Harry olhou para ela, que se virou de lado aconchegando a cabeça nos braços e murmurando:

-Eu te amo...

_Ah meu Deus, _pensou ele_, a última coisa que eu preciso agora é que ela faça uma declaração de amor para o Vigh..._

-...Harry.-terminou ela respirando profundamente.

_Harry...ela disse...Harry. Não... ela só pode estar me xingando no sonho por ter interrompido alguma coisa, não é possível...mas mesmo assim ela disse...Harry.-_Harry olhava para Morgana com os olhos esbugalhados, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.

Ele continuou a olhar ela por uns instantes, então, sem pensar muito ele foi se abaixando até ficar ajoelhado diante dela. Meio hesitante acariciou a face dela e contornou seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos, escorregando-os novamente para sua face e segurando-a, ele foi abaixando a cabeça vagarosamente, e quando estava com os lábios quase perto dos dela... uma onda de risadas e gritos irromperam do quadro de entrada da Grifinória. Era o time voltando dos treinos.

-Ei Harry o que você ainda está fazendo aí?-perguntou Jorge.

-É que a Morgana estava dormindo na poltrona e eu...

-Ah, a Morgana sempre faz isso.-disse Alicia.-Olha ela tem o sono pesado.

-É-disse Fred.-e para a acordar só com um beijo apaixonado. Alguém se habilita-disse ele dando risadas e levantando a mão. É claro que ele estava brincando.

_Eu estava prestes a fazer isso...,_pensou Harry_, ...mas vocês tinham que me interromper, não é ?_

Rony chegou perto de Harry e Morgana, e Fred disse:

-Ei Rony eu estava brincando!

-Cala a boca, Fred. Harry seu ombro está melhor?

--Ih...Rony tô te estranhando. Será que correr atrás da Mione te fez desabrochar, fofa?

-Cala a boca você também Jorge.-disse um Rony bastante vermelho e encabulado-eu só não quero perder meu primeiro jogo como goleiro...(Pausa)...E eu não corro atrás da Hermione.

Nesse momento todos começaram a rir inclusive Harry, que finalmente havia levantado e saído de perto de Morgana.

Com a gritaria Morgana acordou e se levantou, também finalmente. Ela estava com a cara inchada de sono e falou:

-Espero que a piada seja boa, para vocês me acordarem assim.

-Finalmente a Bela Adormecida acordou-disse Angelina.-Venha vamos subir-disse a Alicia e Katie se retirando.-Você vem Morg?

-Podem subir, primeiro eu vou me recompor. Quando conseguir abrir os olhos direito para subir a escada eu subo.

-Tá, mas não vá dormir no sofá novamente.

-Sofá? Mas eu dormi na poltrona.

-Vai ver você anda enquanto dorme.

-Não mesmo Rony, eu sempre lembro aonde eu peguei no sono! E é sempre no mesmo lugar que eu acordo!

-Ah, vai ver você errou, a poltrona e o sofá são super parecidos. Ei aonde vocês vão.

-Dormir, o que você acha?-disseram Fred e Jorge automaticamente.

-Ah eu também vou. Você vem Harry?

-Pode ir subindo.

-Tá então. Boa noite, Morg!

-Boa noite.

E Rony subiu ficando vermelho e irritadíssimo com as piadas sobre sua preocupação com Harry feitas por Fred e Jorge. Harry olhou para Morgana e disse:

-Fui eu que te colocou no sofá! Cê tava dormindo de mau jeito e eu tentei te chamar, mas você não ouviu. Cê tem o sono pesadíssimo sabia?

-É eu sei. Valeu por me colocar no sofá.-disse Morgana levantando.-Bom eu acho que já consigo andar. Beijinho de boa noite!-disse ela mandando um beijo para Harry e se dirigindo para as escadas.

_Bem que você podia me dar esse beijinho de um jeito diferente..._

-Ah...Morgana. Antes de você ir me responde uma coisa. Você...

-Diz logo Harry.

-Você ama o Vighty?

-Porque você está me fazendo esta pergunta, Harry?

-Ah, sei lá ela passou pela minha cabeça.

-Bom...o Alecs. Na verdade o que eu sinto pelo Alecs...

-Harry você não vai vir dormir?

Harry pensou, aborrecido:

_Rony está é a segunda vez._

-Boa noite Harry!

-Boa noite!-Harry subiu as escadas do dormitório, mas não sem antes dar um tapa na cabeça de Rony.




	18. Confidências especiais

Capítulo dezoito—Confidências especiais

No outro dia, Harry estava visivelmente transtornado e confuso, afinal, ele ouvira da própria Morgana que ela o amava e não era tão fácil negar a partir desse momento. Então, no meio da aula de Herbologia ele se pegou contemplando Morgana e começou a se perguntar o que realmente sentia pela garota.

Porquê ele havia abaixado para beijá-la? Porquê ele tinha ficado com ciúmes do Vighty? Aliás, porquê, ele não o chamava de Alecs que nem todo mundo? Ele não podia estar gostando de Morgana em tão pouco tempo, mas por outro lado ela tinha chamado a atenção dele desde o começo do ano, ele defendia ela quando Rony falava mal e sempre tinha visto realmente como Morgana era.

Ele estava no meio deste pensamento quando a aula terminou e eles foram almoçar. No meio do caminho para sua mesa ele viu Cho e sua mente absolutamente esqueceu-se de Morgana. Cho estava tão linda, e diferentemente dos últimos dias ela estava dando um enorme sorriso, seus cabelos negros e lisos estavam presos num coque meio solto com pega rapaz que caiam no seu rosto lindo e bem modulado, enquanto seus lindos olhos amendoados estavam cobertos por uma sombra iluminadora; ela parecia um anjo chinês.

Ela viu que Harry a observava e abriu-lhe um sorriso acenando. O coração de Harry deu pulos, parecendo um cavalo galopando, e seu rosto estava completamente vermelho quando ele acenou de volta. Cho virou-se para uma menina de cabelos castanhos e grandes olhos avelãs, e falou alguma coisa meio encabulada, a garota ouviu atentamente depois deu um pulo da cadeira e veio falar com Harry. Harry não entendeu muito bem, afinal ele não conhecia a garota, mas ficou olhando para ela até ela vir até ele.

-Oi.-disse a garota.

-Oi. (_Te conheço?,_ pensou)

-Olha vc não me conhece, mas-ela olhou discretamente para Cho.-eu o conheço. Meu nome é Gwyneth Ortholan, eu sou amiga da Cho, creio que vc a conheça?-Harry balançou a cabeça anuindo.-Bem eu queria que vc me respondesse uma pergunta. O que vc acha dela?

-O quê?-disse Harry temendo a resposta.

-O que vc acha da Cho?

Ele corou um pouco mais e disse com a voz fraca:

-A Cho, bem, a Cho é uma garota muito legal, inteligente e...

-E...?

-Simpática.

-Ah tá e os traços físicos dela?

Ela estava perguntando se Harry achava Cho bonita? É claro que ele achava, mas dizer isso para a garota seria meio embaraçoso. Gwyneth olhava para ele esperando uma resposta, então Rony, que estava vendo tudo abraçou Harry pelo ombro e disse divertidamente:

-Diga pra Cho, que o melhor amigo do Harry tem certeza o bastante para confirmar que Harry acha a Cho a garota mais gata de Hogwarts, e que adoraria conversar com ela depois do jantar.

-Têm certeza?-Rony olhou para Harry e depois para Gwyneth dizendo:

-Se eu tenho certeza? Olha o jeito que ele ficou só porque ela acenou para ele. Pode ir lá e dizer que ele encontra ela às 18:30 na escadaria de mármore.

Harry estava tão bobo que não conseguia sequer protestar. Um encontro com Cho? E por que afinal de contas Gwyneth não ia logo falar com ela? Porque não saia de perto deles? A resposta veio logo a seguir:

-Ok. Gostei do seu jeito direto, Rony Weasley, que tal se vc estivesse no pé da escadaria de mármore também as 18:30-ela lançou um olhar a Hermione na outra mesa.-Isso se vc não estiver muito ocupado, claro!

Rony lançou-lhe um beijinho junto com uma piscadela:

-Pode Ter certeza que estarei lá, princesa.

Gwyneth corou um pouco e se afastou. Harry não deixou de pensar que Rony estava se tornando um galanteador e tanto, realmente não se podia negar que era irmão de Fred e Jorge. Mas dez segundos depois, quando Rony já tinha o arrastado até a mesa da Grifinória, o garoto virou-se e lhe deu um soco no ombro, dizendo:

-Seu idiota o quê vc fez, agora ela vai pensar que eu estou babando por ela.

-E não está?-disse Rony esfregando o ombro.-Harry vc devia me agradecer, eu acabei de arranjar um encontro seu e da Cho. E o quê vc acha que a Gwyneth queria quando veio falar com vc? Cara vc é um fiasco quando o assunto é mulher.

-Ah, falou o galanteador.

-Pelo menos eu arranjei um encontro mais fácil do que vc, não fiquei com essa cara de idiota.

-Hum...quer dizer que vcs já arranjaram o que fazer.-disse Sabrina.

-Pois é e se não fosse eu esse palhaço ficaria a tarde inteira olhando para a cara da Gwyneth.

-Com quem vcs marcaram os encontros?-perguntou Morgana com a voz aparentemente desinteressada.

-Cho Chang vai sair com Harry, e Gwyneth Ortholan vai sair comigo.-Disse Rony olhando atentamente para Hermione.

A garota olhou para baixo e deu de ombros dizendo:

-Sorte de vcs.

-Quando vai ser?-perguntou Gina, mas foi interrompida por Fred e Jorge.

-Tá brincando que vcs conseguiram marcar encontro com as musas da Corvinal?

-Eu e Fred vínhamos tentando marcar encontro com elas desde a quarta série, e olha que de vez em quando a gente treinava quadribol juntos.

-Conta aí como foi.

-Bom o Harry tava parado no meio do caminho aí eu voltei e...

-Ih...se eu conheço bem meu irmão isso vai demorar muito, gente vamos treinar um pouco? As audiências são amanhã.

-Tá.-disse Sabrina o fato de ficar do lado de Fred ainda a incomodava um pouco.

-Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar aqui ouvindo as proezas do Rony.-disse Hermione.

-Morg?

-Quando vcs vão?-perguntou Morgana a Harry.

O garoto olhou para baixo, ele ainda não tinha certeza do que sentia por Morgana e como conseqüência, por Cho também, mas mesmo assim respondeu:

-Hoje depois do jantar.

-Ótimo. Espero que se divirtam.-disse ela se levantando e seguindo com as outras para fora do salão principal.

Harry pensou que sua voz estava um pouco amargurada, mas depois convenceu a si mesmo que não voltando-se, para os gêmeos e Rony que ainda contava a história do encontro.



-Espero que ela quebre alguma coisa ou que nasça dez espinhas enormes no nariz dela, ou então que ele descubra que é viado e que a pessoa que ele verdadeiramente ama é o Rony.

-Ei não mete o Rony nessa não.

-Ah não enche Hermione.

-Morgana eu pensei que vc estivesse conformada, vc desejou que eles se divertissem.

-O que vc queria que eu fissesse, Gina, queria que eu mandasse os dois pra p que pariu? É eu deveria Ter feito isso mesmo ai toda a mesa ia saber que eu gosto dele.

-Vc até falou que era ótimo.

-É, é ótimo-disse ela virando-se na direção ao salão principal e gritando-É ótimo que assim eu fico bem longe desses dois imbecis.

-Morgana se vc quer saber minha opinião...

-Não, muito obrigada Sabrina, mas eu não quero.

-Relax Morg, eu vou falar mesmo assim. Vc não tem direito nenhum de ficar brava, o Harry não tem nada com vc, e isso é porque vc não quer. Morgana eu sei que vc é meio tímida com meninos, mas vc sempre correu atrás do que vc queria, o que vc está esperando pra tentar fazer o Harry, se isso ainda não aconteceu, gostar de vc? Como vc quer que o menino adivinhe que vc gosta dele, se vc não, pelo menos, dar algumas dicas?

-É Morg, vc tem de paquerar ele pelo menos um pouco, não vai adiantar sentar e ficar esperando ele cair no seu colo, né.

-É e se vc não fizer nada vai acabar perdendo ele pra Cho, porque ELA tomou uma atitude.

-Ah tá, o Harry gosta da Cho e foi vc mesma que contou Mione, portanto, Gina, eu já perdi ele pra Cho. Cabo não tem mais nada o que fazer, finiti.

-Morgana eu não estou te reconhecendo, cade a garota que mesmo gordinha, era capaz de tombar os meninos na discoteca se realmente quisesse? Fala a verdade vc não quer nada com ele não é?

-Aconteçe minha querida Sá, que ele marcou um encontro com a garota que ele gosta hoje, o que vc quer que eu faça? Eu reconheço que fui muito burra e deixei muito pra depois o caso "Harry", reconheço que vcs estão certas, mas o querem que eu faça? Me dêem uma sugestão que eu com certeza a seguirei a risca.-Morgana parou na porta da sala de História da Magia e olhou para elas.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, ela balançou a cabeça e disse:

-Viu vcs ficam me repreendendo mas não conseguem pensar numa solução pra isso, do mesmo jeito que eu não consigo. O Harry não desistiria do encontro com a pessoa amada nem que eu me estribuchasse na frente dele.

-Escuta aqui como vc tem tanta certeza que a Cho é a "pessoa amada" dele?

-Vc mesma me disse Mione.

-Eu disse que ano passado "parecia" que ele gostava dela. Eu não disse nada sobre esse ano. E se vc quer saber eu acho que ele sente alguma coisa por vc sim, eu já peguei ele olhando pra vc pelo menos umas cinco vezes, inclusive hoje na aula de Herbologia. Ele sente ciúmes de vc com o Alecs, não faz essa cara de dúvida, isso é óbviu, porque ele andou mais rápido quando o beijo do Alecs quase pegou na sua boca? Porque ele faz cara feia pro Alecs e chama ele de Vighty, quando todo mundo, até mesmo Dino, Simas e Neville, que não falam com ele a não ser oi e tchau, chamam ele de Alecs? E o mais importante, quando ele falou que vc era atirada só porque vc estava falando que o Alecs era bonito e queria conhecer ele, agente perguntou pra ele porque ele tinha feito aquilo e ele quase disse que tinha ficado com ciúmes.

-Quase!-disse Morgana como se tivesse achado o mapa de um tesouro.

-Ele disse: _Saiu sem querer caramba, eu não disse isso porque eu quis eu só estava com...ah esquece. O fato é que eu não disse isso conscientemente._-disse Sabrina num tom de quem se esforçava para lembrar de alguma coisa.

-É isso mesmo. E qual palavra vc encaixaria aí Gina, querida?

-Com certeza ciúmes.

-E ainda não acabou, o Rony me disse, quando vc ainda não falava com eles, que estava achando o Harry muito estranho, porque toda vez que ele ia falar mal de vc, o Harry se intrometia e dizia para ele calar a boca.

-É...-disse Gina.-o Rony até brincou uma vez que parecia que o Harry queria virar o padre Jacobino, defensor dos frascos e comprimidos.

Morgana abriu um sorriso tímido. Talvez elas tivessem razão.

-Bem...mas se isso fosse verdade ele não teria aceitado se encontrar com a Cho.

-Agora eu acho que é vc que quer que ele vire padre, acorda ele é homem e pelo que eu entendi nem foi ele que deu a resposta, foi o Rony.

-Falavam de mim garotas?-Rony veio andando pelo corredor acompanhado de Harry.

-Falavamos do quanto vc é idiota.

-Eu também te adoro Mione.-e abraçou ela.

_"Nossa parece que o sucesso tá subindo à cabeça dele_, pensou Sabrina, _o Rony que eu conheço nunca teria coragem de abraçar a Mione"_.

-Gin, o sinal já bateu, cê não vai pra sua sala não?

-Ah tá tô indo. Morg eu sei que vc vai arranjar um jeito, se esforça um pouquinho. Ajudem ela garotas, eu vou ficar pensando a aula inteira, quando acabar a aula eu venho encontrar vcs aqui, ok-e Gina se afastou.

-Do que ela tava falando, Morg?-perguntou Harry.

_"De um jeito de fazer vc não ir ao seu encontro."_

-Da coreografia.

-Vc vai dançar _Dirrty_ mesmo?

-Vou porquê?

-Com que roupa?

-Com uma parecida com a de chefe de torcida.

-Ou seja, uma microssaia rodada, um shorts apertadíssimo por baixo, e um topzinho meio decotado.-disse Sabrina, Rony e Harry arregalaram os olhos.

-Legal-disse Rony-e vcs duas vão dançar com que roupa?

-Todas nós vamos dançar com roupas parecidas com as de chefes de torcida.-disse Hermione.

-Ah, tá e qual é a diferença?-insistiu Rony.

-A da Sá é uma saia de cetim vermelho com aplicação de franjas douradas, um top também vermelho com franjas, pedrarias, bojo e decote.

-Uau!-disse Neville que vinha chegando com Dino e Simas-quer dizer...legal. Não liguem pra mim, sou insignificante continue Mione.

-Bem a da Morg, é uma saia amaronzada com xadrez vermelho e um top tipo biquíni cortininha listrado de preto e branco, sabe pra imitar a Christina no clipe.

Harry que tinha sido o único dali que tinha visto o clipe, suspirou, soltou um gemido baixo e evitou olhar para Morgana. Mas os outros se contentaram apenas com o biquíni cortininha e em lembrar que a saia era micro.

-Bem e eu, vou usar uma saia de jeans escuro, cintos de tachas e strass e um biquíni cortininha preto com tachinhas.

-Putz eu não perco isso nem que o cachorro do meu irmão engula minha mãe mesmo, como disse o Rony.-disse Dino animado.

-Nem eu, vcs sabem como a Gin vai dançar?

-Ela vai dançar com um saia...

-Não interessa, eu não vou deixar esse monte de bobão ficar babando na minha irmãzinha.

-Então vc vai socar Hogwarts inteiro Rony!-exclamou Morgana divertida.

Nesse momento Parvati e Lilá passaram por eles e entraram na sala. Simas às seguiu com os olhos e disse:

-A Parvati vai dançar com uma saia vermelho-escuro de veludo e um top dourado bem decotado, e a Lilá vai usar uma saia rasgada preta e um top jeans com bojo e aplique do brasão da Grifinória. Ambas vão tingir as pontas do cabelo de dourado e vermelho-escuro.

-Como eu disse não perco nem se o Dumbledore morrer.

-Ah palhaço, aí seria cancelado.-disse Sabrina revirando os olhos.

Eles entraram na sala e tiveram mais uma vez uma "excitante" aula de História da Magia. Depois Morgana, Hermione, Parvati e Lilá, seguiram para a aula de Runas Antigas e os garotos junto com Sabrina foram dar uma volta pelos arredores de Hogwarts. Enquanto eles davam uma volta em torno do lago, Cho, Gwyneth e mais algumas garotas passaram por eles em direção ao castelo e as garotas lançaram olhares para Harry e Rony.

-Será que elas já estão indo se arrumar?-perguntou Rony.

-Não sei talvez sim. E nós devíamos fazer o mesmo não é? Eu não quero chegar perto da Cho com um cheiro desagradável.

Aproveitando a deixa Sabrina perguntou:

-Harry vc ama a Cho?

O garoto engasgou sem estar tomando nada, ele não podia dizer que sim porque nem ele tinha certeza. Mas a Sabrina era sua amiga ele podia confiar nela, e ele precisava desabafar, então puxou ela e Rony para mais longe dos outros garotos e disse:

-Presta atenção vcs dois, eu estou confiando em vcs, portanto vcs tem que jurar que não vão dizer nada do que eu falar aqui nem sob tortura. Ok?

Os dois balançaram a cabeça assustados e Harry continuou:

-Eu amava, ou sei lá gostava, da Cho ano passado e tinha plena certeza disso, mas...esse ano. Têm uma garota que bem...me deixou confuso entendem? Ela é...linda, e é simpática, inteligente e tem um charme especial. Eu não sabia que eu sentia uma coisa diferente por ela até Domingo de noite, aí eu não sei, eu comecei a pensar e...

-Vc tá gostando da Mione?-perguntou Rony com as orelhas muito vermelhas.

-Não de onde vc tirou isso.

-Então quem é?-perguntou Sabrina, mas no fundo ela já sabia quem era.

-Eu não sei se posso dizer pra vcs, eu tenho medo que vcs.-ele olhou para Sabrina.-contem pra ela.

-Mesmo que eu quisessem eu já dei minha palavra.-disse a garota.-Vc está confuso entre a Cho e a Morg não é?

Harry balançou a cabeça numa afirmação. Sabrina riu e pensou que a amiga tinha que saber disso o mais rápido possível, mas então lembrou-se que tinha dado a sua palavra, que saco porque não tinha cruzado os dedos nas costas.

-Vc está brincando? Eu pensei que vc odiava até a idéia de que ela gostava de vc. Aquele dia vc ficou tão zangado com agente.

-Eu comecei a pensar aquele dia, e já estava quase tendo certeza até hoje no almoço. Então quando eu vi a Cho acenando e rindo pra mim, meu coração deu pulos, mas quando eu vejo a Morgana conversando ou falando de qualquer outro garoto eu fico com ciúmes, foi isso que aconteceu aquele dia no salão comunal, só que eu ainda não sabia que era por isso, pensei que fosse um sentimento de proteção de amigo sabe?

-Mas como vc sabe que realmente não é isso?

Harry balançou a cabeça dizendo:

-A Morgana tem mania de andar abraçada com agente não tem?-Rony concordou com a cabeça.

-É o jeito dela de demonstrar sua amizade por vcs.

-Bem, mas quando ela me abraça eu sinto muito mais do que amizade por ela me dá uma vontade incontrolável de agarrar ela e beija-la...-Sabrina pensou: _"Idiota e porque vc não faz isso?" -_Mas aí eu lembro que ela não sente o mesmo e me afasto.

-É mais aí ela pensa que vc se sente incomodado com isso, já percebeu que ela parou de te abraçar?

-Eu não queria fazer isso, mas se eu não fizer...

-Porque vc não experimenta? O máximo que pode acontecer é ela te afastar-disse Rony.

-Mas ai eu ficaria com vergonha de falar com ela. E tem a Cho também.

-E qual das duas vc acha que é a que vc gosta?-perguntou Sabrina triste por não poder contar para a amiga que Harry sentia uma "vontade incontrolável de beijá-la".

-Eu não sei. E é ai que está o problema.

-Bom Harry então eu acho que tá na hora de vc resolver logo isso, vc vai lá e marca um encontro com a Cho, só que aí vem e diz que também gosta da Morg. Vc acha mesmo que se a Morgana sentir alguma coisa por vc ela vai continuar se iludindo, sabendo, ou pensando que sabe, que vc gosta da Cho?

-Em primeiro lugar quem marcou esse encontro foi vc Rony, não eu.

-Tá, mas pra mim vc gostava SÓ da Cho. E o que vc ia fazer, sair correndo?

-Não eu só ia dizer que acho a Cho bonita, foi isso que a Gwyneth me perguntou.

-Mas e se ela perguntasse se vc queria ter um encontro com ela então? Se vc disse-se não a Cho nunca mais ia querer nada com vc, aí vai que vc descobre que é dela que vc gosta de verdade?

-E o que vcs querem que eu faça não dá pra desmarcar mais nada. E se como vc disse eu descobrir que é dela que eu gosto de verdade? Não, eu vou nesse encontro e se eu não sentir nada por ela, aí é da Morg que eu gosto.

-Mas se vc disse que gosta das duas então vc vai sentir alguma coisa, Harry.-disse Sabrina e Harry parou no meio do caminho para o castelo.

-E então o que eu faço?

-Não sei amigão, mas eu não gostaria de estar no seu lugar.

-É mesmo Rony? Vc gosta da Mione né?

-Já que fizemos juramentos e que vcs não vão contar nada. Gosto sim, porque, Sá?

-Porque se vc continuar a dar saidinhas com a Padma e outras garotas, eu duvido que a Mione vai querer alguma coisa com vc.

-É mais ela está dando em cima do Carlos.

-Não ele tá dando em cima dela, é diferente, e olha que eu acho que ela está resistindo muito, talvez porque não seja exatamente ele que ela queira namorar.

-Vc está dizendo...

-Eu já disse, entenda como quiser.-e Sabrina deu uma piscadinha para ele_. Eu não posso falar diretamente, mas nada me impede de dar toques._

Eles continuaram o seu caminho e quando já estavam quase no quadro da mulher gorda, Sabrina perguntou e sugestionou ao mesmo tempo:

-Harry e se a vc chamasse a Morg pra um encontro também?

-É aí vc poderia pelo menos tentar ver qual meche mais com vc.

-Mas eu não tenho coragem de falar com ela, lembram-se que não fui eu que falei que queria um encontro com a Cho?

-Fui eu e eu posso fazer o mesmo com a Morg.

-É eu também posso ajudar, ai talvez vcs tenham outro encontro duplo.

-Ok.-disse Rony com o rosto iluminado-mas agora nós temos que cuidar do encontro com a Cho, vamo subir Harry. Até logo Sá.

-É mesmo né, tchau Sá.

-Tchauzinho garotos.-disse Sabrina pensando que Rony realmente não tinha jeito e como gostaria de falar para Morg, o que tinha ouvido agora pouco. De repente um pensamento invadiu sua cabeça e ela correu dormitório acima para encontrar Harry antes dele entrar no banho.

-Ei Harry espera.

-O que foi Sá?

-Será que eu posso falar algumas coisas da nossa conversa para a Morg? Assim ficaria mais fácil convence-la.

-Ah, eu acho melhor não, porque se não for dela que eu gosto eu vou acabar magoando ela, e eu não quero isso.

-Hum...-Sabrina desanimou-se de novo-é mesmo, tá então, bom divertimento pra vcs.

-'Brigada.

E Sabrina desceu as escadarias arrastando os passos, era muito chato saber um segredo que faria sua melhor amiga se acertar e ficar radiante, e não poder contá-lo. Mas, já que ela fora burra o suficiente para não cruzar os dedos, agora tinha que arcar com as conseqüências. E a pior delas estava entrando agora pelo buraco do retrato. Morgana estava com a pior cara de mágoa que ela vira em cinco anos, e Hermione estava abraçada a ela tentando consola-la. Saber que só um punhado das palavras que ela sabia podia deixar ela superfeliz deixou Sabrina com uma mágoa igual, se não pior, à de Morg.

-E aí pensaram num jeito?

-Não.-soluçou Morgana.

-Ora...como não?-Gina vinha entrando atrás delas e disse para tentar animá-la.-Vc pode agarrar ele e beijá-lo até ele esquecer completamente do encontro.

-O quê se tratando do quanto eu conheço de vc, não vai demorar nem três segundos. Vai Morg se anima.

-Sabe que a sugestão da Gina não é ruim.-disse Sabrina pensando no que Harry tinha falado sobre sua "vontade incontrolável".

-Valeu a tentativa mais eu nunca iria ter coragem de fazer isso.

Sabrina suspirou.

-Bem o melhor a fazer com os problemas que nós não podemos resolver é esquecê-los. Amanhã é a audiência e nós ainda não ensaiamos hoje. Que tal se fizéssemos um último ensaio com as roupas, assim nós teríamos uma idéia de como vai ser.

-É cê tem razão Mione, não vai adiantar nada eu ficar aqui me remoendo. Vamos subir para pegar as roupas. Se agente for com elas vamos chamar muita atenção.

E elas subiram.



Enquanto isso...

-Ai Gwen, vc acha que ele vai gostar mais do verde ou do vermelho?

-Bem, o verde combina com os olhos dele, mas o vermelho é a cor da Grifinória. A sei lá Cho vai com o florido azul, é mais simples, se vc se arrumar demais ele vai pensar que foi pra ele.

-Mais é pra ele!

-Mais se vc deixar na cara assim ele vai se convencer. E, além disso, hoje está uma noite quente apesar de estarmos no inverno.

-É mesmo né. E vc vai com o quê?

-Meu conjuntinho de blusinha rosa de seda e mini-saia meio rodada preta.

-E que mal lhe pergunte, não vai ficar transparente não?

-Não eu fiz um feitiço para deixar o pano mais grosso, sem tirar a leveza.

-Hum quem diria né? Vc de olho no ruivinho deis do ano passado e quando vai tentar marcar um encontro pra mim marca um pra vc também. Me deve uma.-disse Cho vestindo um vestido de seda com enormes rosas abertas e azul-escuras.-Me empresta seus brincos de safira?

-Cho aquilo é muito chique pra um vestido simples. Sinceramente o homem que casar com vc vai ter que ter muito dinheiro pra te arrumar, vc só gosta de coisa luxuosa. Eu tenho dó era do Cedri...tá bom nada do nome dele, mas eu tenho dó dele mesmo assim.-Cho fez uma cara feia e Gwyneth olhou para ela com uma cara de "é-isso-mesmo".-Toma usa estes brincos indianos aqui. E usa aquela sua pulseirinha simples de ouro só pra dar um brilho. E põe aquele seu pingentinho de coraçãozinho com corrente de silicone pra valorizar mais o decote.

-Mais assim eu vou parecer uma simplória! Não eu vou por o vestido vermelho e...

-Cho! Nós não vamos a uma festa, ele vai ficar desconcertado quando souber que não está correspondendo a sua expectativa, afinal esses vestidos são feitos pra jantares a luz de velas e tudo o mais. Ele vai se assustar. Vai por mim.

-Mas...ele vai pensar que eu nem me importei em me arrumar direito pra ele.

-Relaxa é só o primeiro dos encontros que virão depois, isso se vc não o ASSUSTAR, portanto vc só tem que se importar em ser o mais natural possível, só isso. E ele viu vc vindo àquela hora, ele vai saber que vc se preocupou em ficar bonita. O...seu primeiro namorado só não se assustou porquê vcs não marcaram um encontro e sim oficializaram o namoro com um jantar à luz de velas. Portanto relaxa e faz o que eu te falei.-disse Gwyneth enquanto colocava um par de brincos cor-de-rosa e um bracelete de prata.

-Tá, mas se ele me olhar de cara feia...

-Ele não vai fazer isso se realmente estiver a fim de vc, como vc e o Rony disseram.

-É vc tem razão.-disse Cho afirmando com a cabeça.-E os sapatos?

-Sandália básica.

-Tá, mas que cor?

-Põe a de tirinha fina, azul.

-Mas é muito baixa.

Gwyneth fez uma cara de "dai-me-paciência".

-Cho vc quer humilhar o garoto? Ele já não é muito alto. E lembre-se que vc está com um vestido simples. Me empresta a sua sandália preta com strass na tira?

-Pode pegar.

-Valeu.




End file.
